


Partners

by Ladytalon



Category: Day Break
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2010-06-09
Updated: 2010-06-09
Packaged: 2017-10-10 00:34:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 26
Words: 62,130
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/93320
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ladytalon/pseuds/Ladytalon
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Continues where <i>An Internal Affair</i> left off</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Title:** Partners  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Day Break  
**Pairing:** Chad/Andrea  
**Rating:** PG-15 for drunken mischief (yes, again)  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**A/N:** Yes, I know that _Born Yesterday_ is basically an AU Chadrea... but I missed our Day Break OTP so much I just had to give them a continuing fic after _An Internal Affair_. Banner/icon coming soon!

  


_   
****Partners** 1**   
_

[   
](http://photobucket.com)

__________________________________

"Will you stop messing with that? You look fine," Megan scolded, swatting Chad's hands away from his tie and straightening it officiously before patting the lapels of his suit in place. "There, let her see you _now_."

Chad glanced in the mirror. "I look the same as I did when she saw me just a few minutes ago."

"But the wedding's today! It's bad luck!"

He eyed Megan and shook his head. "We're not the ones getting married, Meg," he pointed out. "How can it possibly be unlucky for Andrea to see me?"

His eldest sister frowned up at him, waggling her finger and giving him that look as if he were still twelve years old. "It's _practice_." She bustled off to harass the ushers and Chad turned towards the mirror one last time, trying to ease the Windsor knot that was about to choke the life from his body. _Practice._ He couldn't deny that he'd been imagining what it would be like if this truly was his wedding day and Andrea would be coming down the aisle towards him on her ill-tempered father's arm. Joe certainly hadn't been shy about dropping several not-so-subtle hints about it.

A despairing wail from the direction of the other room made him grin at his reflection before raking a hand through his hair and heading off to see what Faith was freaking out about now. "What's going on in here?" he bellowed good-naturedly, ducking as the ring-bearer's pillow came sailing at his head. "Did someone's mascara run again? I thought I told you ladies to quit crying."

One of the bridesmaids frowned at him. "You should have knocked first – we could have been in our underwear for all you knew!"

"Aaaaaand that's why I didn't knock," Chad teased. The bride-to-be yelled for him and he peered around the corner of the hotel bathroom door to find her perched on the closed toilet lid in wearing a pair of sweatpants and an oversized SWAT shirt. "Why aren't you in your dress?"

Faith pointed a finger at a bundle of tulle hanging over the shower curtain rod. "Does that look stretched out to you? It is, isn't it?"

She looked like she was about to run screaming down the street and he nudged the door shut with one foot. "Faith, it's fine." Megan would jump all over him for wrinkling his dress slacks, but he knelt in front of her and took her hands which, predictably, felt like ice. "Why aren't you dressed?" he asked gently.

"I…I just…"

"It's only natural to feel nervous your first time," Chad soothed. "I remember mine like it was yesterday. It was a bit dark in her bedroom, but-"

"_Chad! _" Faith giggled.

He grinned back at her, reaching up to smooth a strand of hair away from her forehead. "It'll be fine, trust me."

"I'm just nervous, and… you saw him? He's here?"

Chad gave his partner's hands a squeeze. "He is. The others had to haul him off to his room when they caught him trying to get in here. But if I catch him even _thinking_ about sneaking out the back way, I'll lock him in the weapon's cage for a month with nothing but my old boots for company."

Faith gave him another smile, and he could tell she was just about ready to put that dress on. "You really think that'll fix him? I don't know about that."

"Oh, it will," he reassured her. "Those boots smell horrible. Andy held me at gunpoint while she made me put them on the deck. Meredith refuses to even go out the back door anymore." Standing, Chad settled against the edge of the sink. "Getting married can be one of the most frightening things you'll ever do, but you can't listen to everyone's negative views about it. If it's the right move for you, and you love him, it's worth it. Shit, look at Steve! He loves marriage so much, he has a wedding every three years."

His partner laughed up at him and climbed to her feet, reaching for her dress. "I guess you weren't frightened when you got married the first time?"

Chad winked and opened the door. "I might have been a little scared at the sight of Fat Elvis officiating, but I think I was too drunk to know the difference."

By the time that Faith was completely ready to go, he'd tried to lure Andrea off into their room but she'd been too busy talking to the groomsmen to succumb to his charms, so he returned to flirt with the other bridesmaids and help his partner with the train of her gown. "Think there's gonna be a call-out right in the middle of things, Lieutenant?" Faith asked him, flapping her hands in front of her face and trying not to hyperventilate as soon as they were in the lower hall and the murmuring conversation of the wedding guests could be heard through the door.

"You should be so lucky," Chad started to tease, then saw how her face was starting to crumple. "Oh, no…" he bent down to put his arms around her, careful not to mess up her hair when Maria Santos hissed at him for even going near it. "You've still got time to call this whole thing off and marry me instead."

She pressed her face into his chest and snuffled something, then leaned back and started fanning herself again like that would stop her from crying. "I love you, big guy."

"Love you too," Chad said affectionately, smiling down at her. "Now quit being such a girl."

"I'll try," Faith promised. Maria motioned to him urgently, and he leaned down a final time to kiss her cheek before moving out into the hall to join Hawkins' best man, who held out his arm with a grin on his face.

Chad jokingly looped his arm through the other officer's as the wedding party lined up outside the hall and Annie came up to open the doors, swatting at him and telling him to behave. The wedding guests all turned in their seats and Chad hurriedly disengaged his arm before the two men began to walk down the aisle. "You're the ugliest maid of honor I've ever seen, Lieutenant," Williams whispered.

"Suck it, Williams. You're just jealous because she didn't ask _you_," Chad murmured back, looking for Andrea and finally spotting her sitting near the front watching him with a look on her face that made him want to haul her up to their room right that instant. The dress she was wearing didn't do any harm either. He grinned over at Justin Hawkins, who looked about ready to throw up. "Tried to get her to marry me instead, but she said no."

Hawkins gaped at him, then grinned reluctantly. "Yeah, sure she did, Big Dog. Holy shit, here she comes!"

Chad turned his attention back down the aisle where Faith was slowly walking up to them by herself; he'd known her father had died when she was a teen and she'd confessed how hard it would be to make that walk on her own. Obeying a sudden impulse – he'd deal with the irate wedding director later – Chad walked to her side and offered his arm silently. His partner beamed up at him and slipped her hand into the crook of his elbow. "Thanks."

"I got your back, squirt."

He stood by as the vows were exchanged, his eyes drifting back over to Andrea and wondering what she'd say if he asked her to marry him. After they'd left the hall and reassembled for wedding photos, he bent to brush a piece of lint from his trouser cuff and a pair of hands clapped over his eyes.

_ _ _ _ _ _

"Guess who's going to take you to the nearest broom closet and ravage you?" Andrea whispered.

"Ummmm….Williams?" he guessed, making her laugh. Standing, Chad turned and hauled her into his arms. "I like your dress."

"Thank you." She twined her arms around his neck and whimpered into his mouth when he kissed her deeply. "Chad, we shouldn't… you've got to make a toast for Faith."

He kissed her again. "I haven't forgotten my maid of honor-ly duties. I just really like your dress. Now, about that broom closet…"

"Shelten, get your ass in here!" someone yelled.

"Guess that'll have to wait until after the reception."

Andrea laughed up at him. "Let's go before they come looking." Slipping her hand into his, they walked down to the reception and found their seats – as a member of the wedding party he should have been sitting at the head table but he'd insisted upon being seated with her. Nobody but the wedding coordinator was put out about it, anyway. She laughed with the other guests as Chad told them all a hilarious story about Faith's first day on SWAT and his search for a matching bridesmaid dress that was big enough for him.

Looking over at Chad as he listened to Williams' speech, Andrea was filled with pride at the way her big lieutenant was so protective of Faith. The two weren't strictly partners since his rank precluded such a thing, but he'd taken her under his wing as surely as if she were his little sister. His detractors at Metro only saw what they wanted to see when they looked at Chad, and he'd certainly built himself quite the reputation for being a hard-assed bastard. They couldn't see the kind, loving, and generous heart that lay behind the façade he put up on a daily basis, but that was just as well – she wanted him all to herself.

He glanced over and smiled, leaning in to nuzzle her cheek and drop his arm over the back of her chair… Andrea figured she owed old Ernie more than even she knew.

After dinner, dancing, and quite a few glasses of champagne later, she was feeling a bit tipsy as Chad guided her to the edge of the dance floor. "I think someone's a little drunk," he teased, his hands gentle on her waist as he steered Andrea towards an empty table.

"M okay, schweethear', don't worry," Andrea said with a slight slur.

"If I don't worry about you, who will? Here, sit down – want me to get you some water?"

She shook her head to clear it, smiling up at him. "No, jus' need to sit for a while."

Chad sat down and pulled her onto his lap, wrapping his arms around her and they watched the newlyweds dancing for a bit before he pressed his face into her neck. "You really look beautiful in that dress, Andy."

"Do I?" Andrea asked, still feeling slightly dizzy. His strong arms felt good around her, and she wriggled in his lap until she felt his growing erection pressing up against her ass. "Think you look beautiful in your suit."

Chad laughed. "Do I? And just what do you think you're doing?"

She wriggled again, feeling him rise beneath her. "Trying to seduce the maid of honor."

"You're drunk," he pointed out, but slid his palms over her thighs and pressed her down firmly. "I'm not going to take advantage of that."

Andrea bit her lip at the thought of him making love to her when she was like this. They'd never done that before, and it might prove… interesting. "Yes, you are."

"Detective Battle, are you trying to seduce me?"

She giggled. "You betcha. It's working, too, you perve."

"Me? _Perverted? _ Why, I ought to turn you over my knee right here and…oh, wait. Never mind. I'll be right back." Andrea sipped on another glass of champagne as Chad went to make their excuses and congratulate the newlyweds one last time, complaining when he took it from her hands. "You've had enough, young lady."

"I've had nowhere _near_ enough," Andrea said suggestively as soon as Chad guided her into the elevator, reaching down to fondle him.

He pressed her against the wall of the elevator in response and cupped her face in his hands, kissing her leisurely. "I love you," he whispered, and the combination of alcohol, lust, and those words made her knees turn to water. Chad scooped her up in his arms and carried her to their room, making sure to put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign outside the door.

tbc…

______________________________


	2. </strong> Partners

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[andrea battle](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/andrea%20battle), [chad shelten](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chad%20shelten), [chadrea](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chadrea), [day break](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/day%20break), [fic](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [partners](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/partners)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title:** Partners  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Day Break  
**Pairing:** Chad/Andrea  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**A/N:** Now with spiffy banner and icon! Whee!

_   
****Partners** 2**   
_

[   
  
](http://photobucket.com)

_______________________________________

Chad placed his burden down on the bed and stood to strip his clothes off quickly before joining Andrea on the bed. His drunk girlfriend was giggling and trying to take her dress off without much success – she was actually just rolling around attempting to find the zipper - so he helped her draw the gray silk up over her head and slide her heels off. "Love you," she slurred, wrapping her arms around his neck tightly.

He kissed her deeply before nuzzling his way down her body. Andrea's legs fell apart as he ran his fingers around the backs of her knees, and Chad glanced up at her a final time to make sure that she really wanted this. It felt a little like he was taking advantage of her because she was so drunk, but she seemed more than willing. "Andy, baby, are you sure?"

Andrea looked down at him through slightly sleepy brown eyes and sucked her bottom lip between her teeth, nodding. "Mmm-_hmmmmmm_."

Stroking the insides of her thighs, Chad moved the pad of his thumb over her labia gently before using his index finger to open her up to him. Leaning in to flick his tongue over her folds, Chad eased her long legs over his shoulders and pulled her to his lips firmly to lick and suck at her sweetness, making love to her with his mouth. Andrea's head thrashed back and forth, her soft breathless moans like music to his ears as her legs began to tremble. Sliding his hands around, Chad cupped her ass and lifted her to him, keeping his tongue moving over her with a slow, steady motion that echoed the movement of his hips against the sheets of the bed. She was so goddamned sexy. Chad murmured praise as he worshipped her with every flick of his tongue and caress of his lips and tightened his hold when Andrea's voice began to climb to a delirious wail. Driving her to the edge and backing off just enough to keep her from falling was a bit cruel of him, but he was determined to make her pleasure all the more sweet for the waiting. Her fingers knotted in his hair when he took pity on her cries of distress and suckled her clit with insistent pressure, and Chad had to hope that the walls were thick enough to shield the sound of her scream of completion.

As soon as her head lolled to one side and she gave him that silly smile that meant she was pretty much out of it, Chad grinned and adjusted his grip so he could go right back to work. "Chad, I don't think I ca-_ooooooh…_"

"What was that?"

She waved a hand at him drunkenly. "Nothing, don' lemme stop you."

After teasing her back to full consciousness and making him wonder anew at the level of soundproofing that the hotel room walls offered, Chad rolled her onto her stomach and moved up over her while licking a trail up her spine that made Andrea shiver and press up against him. He closed his teeth around the back of her neck and bit down slightly, pushing a few tendrils of hair out of the way. From the way she was wriggling beneath him he guessed that the buzz she'd had from the champagne was long gone, replaced with a different kind of high…one he wouldn't mind sharing in. A light, teasing slap on the inside of her thigh sufficed to make Andrea spread her legs wider and try to raise herself up on her arms, but she was still a little too shaky for it and his breath came faster as he thought of something they'd never tried yet. "Lay back down," Chad growled, shoving one of the pillows beneath her hips before planting his hands on either side of Andrea's body and rocking forward so that he rubbed against her wet warmth. "You want this?" he teased in the low tone that she always seemed to respond best to when they were making love.

Andrea writhed and gazed back over her shoulder at him, biting her lip and looking so incredibly sexy that Chad felt like abandoning his little game and burying himself inside her immediately. She nodded, causing a chunk of hair to slip its pins and fall in her eyes as she raised a hand to her mouth and sucked her index finger past her lips.

"Say it," he warned, eyes fixed on the slow in-out motion of the finger in her mouth and the way her cheeks hollowed with every suck. _Teasing little…  
_  
Her tongue wrapped around her fingertip as she pulled her hand away so that her finger made a slightly obscene noise when it popped free of her lips. "Make me, Lieutenant Shelten," she dared, wiggling her ass and deliberately opening her legs wider as she returned to fellating her own finger.

_She wants to play, we'll play_. Chad sat back on his heels and slid a hand down his stomach, watching in satisfaction as Andrea twisted around immediately to stare. She licked her lips involuntarily, all teasing forgotten as he palmed his cock and began to stroke it for her. He still couldn't quite get used to the fact that watching him jack off turned her on so much, not when he heard the echo of Rita's voice condemning him for even thinking about it, but he had to admit he loved the thrill of doing this while Andrea watched. Nine times out of ten she'd start touching herself too and _God_, what a sight that was.

Sure enough, Andrea lifted her hips enough to shove her hand beneath her pubic bone and began to circle a fingertip around her clit. "Do it faster," she insisted huskily, licking her lips again. Chad shifted so that she had a better view and obeyed her very welcome wish, snapping his wrist on every up-stroke and rubbing his thumb over the sensitive glans. When she leaned towards him and parted her lips in a silent demand, he moved in front of her and brushed back her wayward curls before curling his fingers around his shaft and guiding it to her waiting mouth.

Chad rested one hand at the back of her neck, groaning in appreciation as she mouthed the tip of his cock slowly and swirled her tongue around it. From the way she was wriggling as well as the soft moans reverberating around him, Andrea was still masturbating as she sucked him off. "You're such a fucking pervert, Battle," he breathed. She rolled her eyes up to him and sucked hard enough to make him throw his head back and shove into her mouth reflexively. He pulled back almost immediately, remembering that while Andrea could take his length she had to control the motion or she'd choke. "Sorry."

She drew off him long enough to moisten her lips with her tongue and take a few deep breaths before leaning forward once more. This time, Chad wrapped his hand around the base of his cock so it wouldn't happen again and stroked in time with the slide of him past her lips as she rocked back and forth over him. Her mouth felt as amazing as the rest of her – hot and wet, just how he liked it. Andrea shook her head from side to side suddenly, her mouth still full of him, and caused pleasure to spike through his body at the unexpected motion. She moaned around him once more, and he couldn't handle any more.

"Close your legs," Chad ordered, pulling out of her mouth and moving behind her again to rest his knees on either side of hers.

Andrea obeyed eagerly, sucking in her breath sharply as he propped himself up on one arm and reached down to guide himself inside. It wasn't easy from this angle, but Chad eased himself forward until he was in the farthest he could push; his fingers dug into the mattress as he forced himself to stillness. With her legs closed, she was tighter than hell and if he wasn't careful he could easily hurt her. She shifted, pushing back against him, and her walls clamped down on him even more. "You're so…so _big_," Andrea whimpered, nearly making him lose control just by the tone of her voice.

He rocked within her slowly, Andrea's muscles contracting and drawing pleasurable shudders from him with each slight motion. "_Fuck_, Andy… feels so fucking good," Chad groaned, grinding his hips helplessly. She squealed and pushed back just as he moved forward and they settled into a slow rhythm, their bodies connecting with sharp slaps that came faster and faster until Andrea tightened around him with unbearable pressure. Chad felt his cock swell inside her and he threw his head back with a groan of satisfaction as the ecstasy of orgasm surged through him.

Andrea's sleepy voice penetrated his consciousness a few moments later. "You're squishing me."

"Sorry," Chad apologized again, rolling off onto his back a little clumsily as his brain tried to make his limbs remember that yes, they were capable of movement. He supposed he needed to get up and turn the lights off but since that would actually require some effort, Chad decided that he needed to rest just for a few minutes first. It was odd that sex had never really made him tired before, but Andrea always seemed to work him up to the point of exhaustion. _Like she was twins_, he thought, smiling at the image. He'd never survive two of her. Chad glanced over at the light switch again, wondering if there was anything he could just throw at it. _I'll just close my eyes for a second, then get up and turn the lights off. Just for a second_…

  


_ _ _ _ _

Andrea woke to find the lights still blazing and, squinting at the bedside clock, saw that she'd only been asleep for about an hour. Chad was sprawled out on his back, fast asleep and in the grip of whatever dream was running through his mind. She got up and headed to the bathroom after turning the lights off, crawling back into bed with Chad; as usual, he jerked suddenly and Andrea reached out to place a reassuring hand on his chest to make him fall into a deeper sleep. She was the only one who realized that Chad still hadn't completely gotten over the "accident that wasn't" when Eddie had tampered with the climbing ropes. He still had dreams of falling, but she'd found that a reassuring touch was just as good as waking him up so that he could see that he was safe, and with her. Curling against him, Andrea burrowed her head into his side and drifted off once more.

"Wake up!" Chad's bellow in her ear made her flail wildly, and Andrea glared over at him where he'd leapt back to safety as soon as she'd pushed her hair out of her eyes.

"Dammit, Chad…!"

"I couldn't let you sleep the day away, now could I?" he asked innocently.

"You could have politely requested that I open my eyes instead of roaring out a wake up call," Andrea snapped. "And quit laughing, it wasn't funny."

Chad dropped into one of the chairs on the side of the room and propped his bare feet up on the table. "You're right, it wasn't funny at all."

She just looked at him, waiting.

"It was actually hilarious," he clarified, grinning.

"Always happy to have amused you," Andrea said dryly. "Now really, why are you waking me up?"

She extricated herself from the sheets and sauntered naked towards the bathroom, hiding a smile at the way Chad's eyes followed her interestedly. Andrea would have thought that he'd get used to seeing her without clothes, but even now he still loved to stare at her as if he were a horny teenager. "We're painting today, remember? You told me not to let you sleep too long so we could get started on the base coat," Chad said, his eyes glued to her ass.

"Oh, was that today? I'd better take a shower first…"

Chad was out of the chair in seconds. "Let me help you with that."

His bathrobe went flying and knocked over the lamp, and Andrea ran her eyes over him appraisingly. "Yes, you look like you could use a shower, too. You've been a dirty, dirty boy," she said in a mock-severe tone.

"And you need a good spanking," Chad suggested, backing her into the bathroom with a gleam in his eye.

"Don't you have that backwards? You're the one who's been dirty," Andrea teased, pushing at his chest playfully. "And anyway, I don't like being spanked very hard."

Chad scooped her up and deposited her in the shower stall, with an especially devious look on his face. "Ah, but I didn't tell you what I'd spank you with," he said, glancing down at himself meaningfully.

"Oh my god! You're such a perve," Andrea giggled, standing on her toes to kiss him and dropping her voice to a low purr that never failed to drive him wild. "I love it."

After an extremely satisfactory shower and another romp in the bedroom, Andrea reluctantly agreed that it was past time for them to go. "If only because I'm hungry," Chad complained, kneeling to tie his shoes. "Hey!" He took a swipe at her when she stretched out a leg to knock him off balance.

"I wasn't the one playing Casanova in the shower," she reminded him.

"I didn't hear any complaints except for when I stopped," he shot back with a grin, bending to pick up their bags. "C'mon, let's go home."

Andrea stretched slowly, yawning. "It'll be too late to start painting."

She cast a look at him over her shoulder to see if she could entice him back to bed, but he just smiled and shook his head at her. "Then we can at least move furniture around so I feel a sense of accomplishment," Chad said, giving her a playful spank. "Let's go, woman. I need food."

Andrea had just returned the keys to the front desk when a familiar beeping sound mingled with Chad's groan made her turn around. "Guess the painting really _will_ have to wait for another day, huh?"

He winced. "Yeah… I gotta go. I'll take you home first though, it's on the way." On the drive back to their house, Chad shook his head in disbelief. "It figures some jackass needs to take a hostage right when half the team's hungover."

"And we didn't even get to stop somewhere and eat," Andrea realized. If her stomach was starting to growl, she knew that Chad must be starving. "I'll make you something to take along while you get your gear together," she promised as he slammed on the brakes outside the house. Keeping one step ahead of her Lieutenant was never easy when he was rushing to get to a call, but somehow she managed to toss him something she'd scrounged from the fridge as Chad went out the door, stopping only long enough to catch it and give her a kiss. Then the earsplitting squeal of car tires laying stripes on the asphalt outside made her wince as Chad drove off to save the day.

Well, she could at least get started moving things around and laying down plastic – then she'd see about making dinner; hopefully Chad would be back in time to eat it.

Meredith whined at her from the doorway, plainly wondering where his Chad went. "He'll be back soon," she promised the morose pitbull.

As if he understood her, Merry whined once more and settle down across from the front door, laying his head on his paws and staring at it, as if willing Chad to appear. Even the lure of bacon didn't make him budge, and Andrea just shook her head. They might not look alike, but it was plain that both man and dog shared the same stubborn streak. She grinned; besides that, they were both fun to spank with rolled-up newspapers.

tbc…  
_________________________________

  
Coming Soon: Thrills! Chills! An Actual Plot!


	3. </strong> Partners

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[andrea battle](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/andrea%20battle), [chad shelten](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chad%20shelten), [chadrea](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chadrea), [day break](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/day%20break), [fic](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [partners](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/partners)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title:** Partners  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Day Break  
**Pairing:** Chad/Andrea  
**Rating:** R  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**A/N:** Houston, we have a plot!

  


_   
****Partners** 3**   
_

[   
  
](http://photobucket.com)

__________________________________

Andrea peered around the corner as the two men eyed each other distrustfully, studying each other's slightest movement. "You gonna make a move, or what?" Chad demanded.

"Don't push me, you big dumb ox! And move back a little, you're breathing all over me."

Chad's eyes narrowed. "I haven't moved since this farce started… and I brought my gun, so don't try anything funny."

The older man leaned closer. "If I were a few years younger, you jackass, I'd-"

"You'd do what? Throw your dentures at me? Yeah, yeah. C'mon, Old Man River – make your move and quit wasting my time."

"Listen here, you overgrown primate, I'll beat you so badly you'll be sent home crying for your mother."

"So do it already, Gramps. Jesus, I'll be your age by the time you make up your mind – you need a refill of Geritol or something?"

Chad's opponent sputtered angrily for a moment, and Andrea could see the light of impending triumph in her lover's eyes… right before Joseph Battle reached a hand out and moved a piece on the game board. "Checkmate, monkey boy."

"What? No way," Chad argued, pulling the board closer to glare at it as if it had committed a crime. "You must have cheated."

Andrea grinned and walked into the room to stand behind Chad and put her hands on his shoulders. "I'll take the chess board away if you can't play nice," she threatened, leaning around to kiss her lieutenant's cheek. "Did you lose again, sweetie?"

"Only because your dad cheated," Chad insisted. Her father just folded his arms and smirked across the board at him.

After spending a little more time listening to the trash talk that ensued after the chess game and helping her father replace the floor boards – because that was really why they'd come – Andrea managed to get Chad out the door and into the car so he wouldn't keep insisting upon a rematch. As they drove back to their house, she glanced over at her lover's handsome profile. "Chad?"

"Hmmm?" he kept his eyes on the road and flipped on the turn signal.

"You let him win, didn't you?"

The corner of Chad's mouth lifted slightly, and he didn't answer as he turned off the ignition. "We've still got time left for another coat of paint; how about it?"

"Are you going to paint naked?"

"If that's what it will take for you to help me…"

"Can I take pictures, too?"

"Don't push your luck, Crackhead."

Andrea laughed as she got out of the car and headed to the house, stooping to pick up an envelope that had been tucked in the door. "Look, someone left this," she said, turning to hold it up so Chad could see it. "It's addressed to 'the happy couple.'"

"What is it?" Chad ducked back into the car to retrieve the bag of brushes and rollers they'd bought at the home improvement store.

She shrugged and slid a finger beneath the seal, pulling out a card. "It's one of those 'welcome to your new home' cards, isn't that weird?" Personally, Andrea felt it was a little late for it but she wondered who would send them such a thing; she opened it and frowned at the signature. "Sweetheart, do we know anyone named Detweiler?" The clatter of the brushes hitting the sidewalk made her look up to see Chad staring at her with an expression on his face that alarmed her. "Chad? Chad, what's wrong? You look like you've just seen a ghost."

  


_ _ _ _ _

Chad's eyes focused on her suddenly, and his mouth opened and closed a few times before he spoke. "No, it's… I just don't feel too good. Probably something I ate."

"I always said my dad's cooking would kill someone one day, and now here's the proof," she joked, unlocking the door and tossing the card on the hall table. "I think we've got something in the medicine cabinet…"

He came through the door behind her and took the card gingerly between thumb and forefinger, as if it might burn him. _Who knows? It just might_. Andrea wandered into the bathroom to look for something for his stomach, and Chad slipped the card into his bag before sitting down on the couch to think. He hadn't been called upon to do anything for Detweiler in a long time, not since he'd still been with Rita. It was beyond stupid of him to have thought that he was out of it, but now here he was, being dragged right back in. Andrea's voice drifted from the other room and his hands tightened into fists – there was no way he'd allow her to be drawn into this. _I just have to figure out how to make sure she's untouchable. _

"Andy, I'm going to take Meredith for a walk – we'll be back in a little while," Chad yelled suddenly, reaching for the leash hanging up beside the door. She called something back to him, but he didn't stick around so he could later say that he hadn't heard what she said; he needed to be by himself so he could think without having to conceal his worry from her. Andrea always could read him like a book, but this was one time he needed her to be illiterate.

Meredith ran alongside him as he jogged down the street, thinking hard. Chad had never had trouble figuring out things – the diplomas and certificates hanging in his office proved that he was smart – but the only solution he could think of had a price he wasn't willing to pay. There had to be another way around this, but every scenario he ran through came back to the same thing. "I'll give it a few more days to figure out something," he said aloud. Meredith barked up at him in apparent agreement, and Chad sat down to figure out the most important thing: how to make sure Andrea didn't find out about this. The pitbull snuffled around on the grass before flopping down on his stomach, placing his chin on Chad's knee in an unsubtle bid for a scratch behind the ears.

When they finally made their way back, Andrea was nearly beside herself. "Didn't you hear me when I said I'd go with you?"

"Did you? I didn't hear," Chad said, forcing himself to meet her eyes. She was going to find out, and she was going to ask him, and then he'd have to tell her.

"I didn't even know where you two were! You've been gone for two hours, and-" She caught herself and clapped her hands to her face. "God, listen to me! I sound just like…" Andrea shook her head. "Never mind. I guess I was just hurt that you didn't want me to go with you which was stupid, because we've never been really the type of couple who's joined at the hip." Chad unhooked Merry's leash and the dog went scrambling for his food dish, nearly knocking Andrea down in his rush. "Whoa!"

Chad reached out to steady her, and couldn't keep from drawing her into his arms and holding her tightly. "If there's a choice between having you with me or not, believe me that I'd always choose to have you near," he promised, tucking her against his body. Chad hadn't thought he would feel up to making love (which is what she'd been hinting in the car) after seeing the card from Detweiler, but suddenly he needed the reassurance that their lovemaking would provide. "I love you," he murmured, urging her towards their bedroom.

Later he studied her sleeping face by the moonlight filtering through the blinds and reached out to place his hand flat against her chest so that he could feel her heartbeat beneath his palm. Andrea stirred slightly and mumbled in her sleep, just loud enough so he could tell that she was dreaming of him. He knew what he had to do, now. It hurt like hell just thinking about it so that he couldn't even imagine how it would be when he actually put his plan into action….but it would have to be done. Something was coming; something big. He didn't know what Detweiler was planning, but if he was contacting him after all this time, Chad needed to be on his guard and make a preemptive strike against whatever it was. Andrea stirred again, giggling in her sleep. "Chad, quit it – that tickles, don't!"

He smiled down at her and bent to brush a kiss over her forehead. "I'm sorry."

In the morning when he woke before the alarm rang, all the urgency of the previous night came back once more and Chad flipped the alarm off and hurled the blanket to the floor before sliding down to the end of the bed. Easing Andrea's legs apart, he set about rousing her as gently as he could until she was ready for him. Moving up over her quickly, Chad buried himself inside her with a satisfied groan at how wet she was, and Andrea's eyes flew open in surprise before narrowing as he flexed his hips. "Cha-_mmmm_…"

Chad grinned. "Good morning, Detective Battle."

  


~*~

  
"What's gotten into you lately?" Andrea asked as she ran around trying to find her gun belt and badge after a hurried shower.

"The question is, what's gotten into _you_ lately?" Chad replied with a lascivious wink. "You left it on the table."

She shot out to the kitchen after giving him a mock-dirty look. "The things you come up with."

"You didn't seem to mind what I came up with earlier…"

"That's exactly what I meant, you big lummox." She swung her jacket over her shoulders and gave him a kiss. "Making me late for work again with your masculine wiles."

"It won't happen again."

Her eyes widened. "What, never?"

"Aren't you going to be late for work?" he asked pointedly, nodding towards the clock.

"Shit!" Andrea ran out the door and he bent to pick up her car keys, holding them out and waiting. A few seconds later the door flew open once more and she ran back in to snatch them from his hands, then ran right back out.

Steve Romero called him into his office as soon as he got to SWAT headquarters, and the weight on Chad's chest lifted slightly when he was told about the Chief's latest plan. LAPD SWAT regularly sent a group of officers to train with foreign armies dealing with hostage situations, and it seemed that several key members of First and Second Team would be going. "It won't be until Lipson and Hawkins come back, but you might need that time to, um, notify certain people of your impending departure," the other Lieutenant suggested with a slight smile.

Detweiler couldn't do a thing to him if he was in Germany for a month, Chad figured. _And hopefully I can use that time to figure out what's going on_. Hot on the heels of that thought was the realization that he'd also be without Andrea for four weeks, when they hadn't spent a night apart in nearly a year and a half. She wasn't going to like this…

tbc…  
____________________________________


	4. </strong> Partners

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[andrea battle](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/andrea%20battle), [chad shelten](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chad%20shelten), [chadrea](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chadrea), [day break](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/day%20break), [fic](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [partners](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/partners)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title:** Partners  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Day Break  
**Pairing:** Chad/Andrea  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**A/N:** set in the midst of _Unhappily Ever After_.

  


_   
****Partners** 4**   
_

[   
  
](http://photobucket.com)

_______________________________

Andrea tried to tell herself that it was no use getting upset about this, since it was actually an honor to be chosen and Chad deserved this opportunity…not to mention the fact that they were both grownups and could handle being apart for one month. That's what she tried to tell herself. She couldn't quite keep from hoping that the Chief would cancel the trip so that Chad would stay with her, even though she knew it was a completely unworthy thought. For his part, Chad didn't seem too eager to go, but Andrea wasn't sure if that wasn't just him trying to be diplomatic – she knew he sensed her anxiety about their impending separation.

Her big lieutenant actually seemed pretty quiet these days, so Andrea figured it had something to do with the upcoming trip to Germany and avoided bringing it up. She wasn't about to argue with him concerning the frequency of their lovemaking, though; it was like he couldn't get enough of her lately. She pushed herself up onto an elbow and gazed down into his face, a smile curving her mouth as Chad sighed in his sleep and snuggled into the blankets. _It's only one month_, Andrea told herself. _We'll survive_. Dropping back down to her pillow, she curled up against his solid warmth and drifted off to sleep.

Her resolve to be calm, cool, and collected about him leaving was destroyed the next morning when she woke to find that Chad had placed his suitcase beside the door where she nearly killed herself tripping over it. "Damnit, Chad! What the hell were you thinking, putting that there?" she swore angrily, hopping on one foot and grasping the bruised toes of the other foot.

Chad frowned as he walked from the bedroom, pulling on his uniform shirt. "Since when do you go running into that corner by the door?"

"So this is my fault for going places I shouldn't be?"

"Looks like," was all he said before grabbing up Meredith's leash and whistling for the pitbull who was practically tap-dancing in his eagerness to go outside. "C'mon, Merry – Mom's got an attitude this morning."

Andrea gaped. "What? I know you didn't just say tha-_hey!_" The screen closed behind him and she shook her head, wondering just what she could pick up and smack him with as soon as he came back through the door. _I'll show_ him _an attitude_. Maybe she could hide a piece of Limburger in his suitcase lining… Andrea grinned as she went in their bedroom to get dressed, and came out to find that Chad was making breakfast for both of them…and had moved the suitcase from beside the door to directly in front of her chair on purpose. "Chad," she said warningly.

He turned to look at her, blue eyes wide and innocent. "Yes? How may I help you?"

"You're unbelievable, you know that? Move that thing right now or I'll do something bad to you." Chad opened his mouth and she beat him to the punch. "And _not_ the kind of 'something bad' that you enjoy."

Chad _hmmph_ed and moved the suitcase, pulling out her chair with a flourish that made her roll her eyes as she sat down. "Should we go out tonight or stay in?" he asked, reaching for two plates. "I could make reservations somewhere."

"Sounds good to me," Andrea said, feeling her stomach start to roil with anxiety as she started picking at the eggs he put down in front of her. "Look, I'm not feeling very hungry right now. Sorry." She pushed the plate away and stood, grabbing her keys. "I'll meet you back here tonight, okay?"

He looked down at her plate and back up at her. "I made that for you, and you're not going to eat it? You should've said you weren't hungry so I didn't have to waste my time," Chad remarked, irritation creeping into his tone.

"I said I was sorry," she snapped back. What was wrong with him? This was the second time this morning! "Anyway, I never asked you to make me anything."

Chad slammed his mug down on the table, causing some of the coffee inside it to slosh over onto the tablecloth. "I'll remember that next time." Reaching across for her plate, he put it down on the floor. "Meredith! Come here." The pitbull slunk past Andrea, obviously convinced he was in trouble from the angry tone of Chad's voice, but made a beeline for the eggs as soon as he spotted the plate.

"What is your problem today?" Andrea demanded. "You're acting like a complete jackass, and I don't like it."

"News flash, Battle – not everything in life is gonna be just how you like it." Chad opened the paper so violently he nearly tore the pages, and dropped his eyes to look at it. "I thought you were leaving."

Rendered speechless, she turned and walked out the door to her car half expecting Chad to come out and tell her that he was sorry before she cranked the engine – Andrea took several deep breaths and glanced up at the house, waiting. When it became apparent that he wasn't coming, she started her car and put it in gear...and the front door opened. Her half-formed hopes of reconciliation were dashed when Chad went straight to his car and got in, driving away without even a glance over at her.

With her day off to such a fabulous start, it was no surprise when it just kept getting worse – her new CI didn't feel like coughing up the information he'd previously been chomping at the bit to give to her, and Hopper was in a shitty mood about something concerning Rita. Then, of course, Faith had called her to find out why Chad was in such a bad mood. "What's going on, Andy? He's like a force of nature with half the manners, and everyone's just getting out of his way like he's Moses parting the Red Sea whenever he comes down the hall," the other woman complained.

"Did you ask _him_ why he's being such a bastard?"

There was silence on the other end of the line. "Uh…"

"Just because I'm not on SWAT doesn't mean I'm not busy, Faith," Andrea snapped. "Now, was there something else you needed, or did you just want to butt in on something that doesn't concern you?"

"Well, I…no, I just-"

"That's what I thought. Mind your own business." She hung up the phone and glared across at Hopper. "What?!"

Her partner held his hands up in the classic surrender gesture. "Nothing."

_ _ _

  
At long last, her day was finally over – Andrea sighed and dug her cell phone out of her purse, and suddenly felt better than she had all day at seeing that she had two 'missed call' notifications, and both were from Chad. Hurriedly dialing his number, she felt a surge of relief as he answered on the second ring. "Sorry I missed you," she said hesitantly. "Did you still want to go out somewhere?"

"Yeah, if you want to – meet you at home?"

Andrea smiled. "Sounds great."

As soon as she got to the house, her feelings of anger and hurt at the way he'd yelled at her started to resurface to such an extent that she was hesitant to approach him first for a kiss. Chad came over to embrace her and though she knew it was silly and that she should just let it go, she remained stiff before slowly putting her arms around him. "What's wrong with you? Come here," Chad teased, pulling her closer and dropping a kiss on the top of her head.

She didn't really feel like bringing it all up again, and since it was pretty clear that Chad wasn't going to be the one to broach the subject, Andrea figured they could let this one go. She knew that it was about him leaving in the morning, anyway; no real mystery about that, right? Andrea buried her face in his chest and closed her eyes as she felt him stroke her hair, then stepped back and smiled up at him when he suggested that they leave. "Okay."

Dinner started out well enough, but the evening began to unravel at a pretty swift pace when Andrea accidentally mentioned Faith's phone call and Chad went on the defensive. Tempers rose even more on the drive back from the restaurant, and they were well into a shouting match by the time they were behind closed doors. "You're the one who started bitching when you didn't watch where you were going, so I don't know why you didn't tell her _that_," Chad snarled. "If you'd like, I can call her up right now and she can just listen in so you won't have to tell her everything. Hell, we can even call Hopper so _he_ knows what's going on."

"Oh, come _on_, Chad – you're not still using Hopper as an excuse for your shitty attitude? Grow up," Andrea yelled, pulling off her boots and throwing them in a corner. "And if you think you're going to get anything before you leave tomorrow, you're sorely mistaken."

He threw up his hands. "Yeah, that's great. Using that against me – Jesus Christ, you're just like Rita!"

The angry retort died on Andrea's lips as she processed his words, and she felt as if her insides had turned to ice. Even Chad seemed to realize that he'd gone too far. "I'm going to bed," she said quietly. Walking through the bedroom, she quickly washed her face and brushed her teeth before changing into her pajamas. She stared off into the darkness trying not to cry as she heard Chad finally come in and get ready for bed, listening to several of his indrawn breaths as if he were getting ready to speak.

In the morning, Andrea hurried through her breakfast without talking to him and took off as soon as he left to walk Meredith. Chad didn't look as if he'd gotten much sleep, but she was still so hurt she didn't care how miserable he felt; he should have known better. At work she tried to tell herself that it didn't matter that she wouldn't see Chad for a month and he wouldn't be calling her for at least a day due to the time difference (if he felt like calling her at all), but by midday doubt started to set in and when she was headed back home Andrea felt horrible for not even saying goodbye to him. They could have worked it out, all she'd needed to do was to get over her anger enough for them to talk about it… then she wouldn't be feeling like this.

Meredith started wagging his tail expectantly as soon as she came in the door and butted against her legs to get her to move, obviously expecting Chad to be hiding behind her. "He's gone, Merry." The dog planted himself directly in front of the door, resting his head on his paws with an occasional wag of his tail. The house seemed so empty without Chad, almost like how her first house had felt when he'd been in the hospital after Eddie had tried to kill him.

Andrea tried to settle down to watching a movie, but nothing on TV held her interest for longer than five minutes and reading was out as well – by the time Meredith had finally given up on Chad walking through the door and had plopped down into her lap, Andrea was looking through the photo albums Chad had put together. Occasionally she'd glance over at the phone and then at the clock, wondering if he'd call her. This is silly. _Of course he'll call – it's not as if_ you _have his phone number. The world's not going to end if he doesn't call, though_. She brushed tears from her eyes, trying not to feel so sorry for herself, and was blowing her nose when the phone rang.

Snatching it up immediately, she felt the tears threaten once more when she heard Chad's voice. "I'm sorry."

"…Chad?" she asked stupidly, as if she had men routinely calling her up to apologize at 3:30 in the morning.

"Yeah. I thought you'd be asleep or something, so I was going to leave a message. But it's good that you're awake so I can talk to you instead," he said quickly.

"I couldn't sleep," Andrea confessed. "And I was actually hoping you'd call as soon as you got there, so I'd know you were safe."

"Well, the plane didn't crash or anything," Chad said, and Andrea cleared her throat as she tried to think of what to say to him. "Are you…do you want…I mean…" Chad sighed. "You weren't…crying, were you?"

"What? _No_," Andrea said, sniffling. Classic Chad Shelten, asking something like this.

Chad exhaled loudly. "Good, then. Your sinus medicine is in the other bathroom, even though you don't need it."

Andrea could have kicked herself as she sniffled again. "Well, I don't," she insisted.

"I never said you did," Chad pointed out. "I really am sorry, Andy. I shouldn't have said what I said," he apologized. "I love you."

"You were mean."

"I know."

"You may have hurt more than one of my feelings."

"I know."

"You said that Rita had bigger breasts than I do," she insisted.

Chad's huff of laughter made her grin. "That's because she does." Andrea gasped and tapped the buttons on the phone to make him think she was hanging up on him, and he hurriedly tried a last-minute save. "Oh, wait, wait – no, don't hang up..! C'mon, Andy. Everyone know she wears push-ups. I liked yours better ever since I met you for the first time."

She giggled softly. "I'm sorry I didn't say goodbye," Andrea confessed, sniffling again. "I guess I just like to hold on to being mad sometimes, even when it's not worth it."

They talked for a few minutes more until he started to yawn, and she yawned too. "I guess I'd better go get some sleep… you, too."

"I can't sleep without you," Andrea complained.

"Me neither, but we have to try anyway. I miss you," he added softly. "I'll call you later, okay?"

She sighed. "Okay. I miss you, too."

"I love you," he reminded her softly.

Andrea sniffled once more. Maybe she really did need that medicine. "I love you too, sweetie." After talking a few minutes more, she blew a kiss into the phone even as she rolled her eyes at her own behavior, and hung up. Since Merry was still awake, she took him for a walk and then climbed into bed – the pitbull took Chad's absence as his own personal invitation and jumped up to curl beside her, and Andrea didn't have the heart to reprimand him. "Just don't snore," she said sternly. Meredith sneezed loudly in response and she sighed, settling back and closing her eyes. Only four more weeks.

  


tbc…  
______________________________

  



	5. </strong> Partners

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[andrea battle](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/andrea%20battle), [chad shelten](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chad%20shelten), [chadrea](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chadrea), [day break](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/day%20break), [fic](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [partners](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/partners)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title:** Partners  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Day Break  
**Pairing:** Chad/Andrea  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$

_   
****Partners** 5**   
_

[   
  
](http://photobucket.com)

________________________________________

Chad dumped his gear on the floor and checked his watch, mentally calculating the time difference between Los Angeles and Berlin. Since his time zone was nine hours ahead and Andrea had told him about the stakeout she was on with Hopper, she probably wasn't awake yet… he'd get something to eat before he called her and take a shower. She was never 'all there' when he called her when she first woke up and it was cute as hell to hear Andy trying to get her brain working properly.

He checked in with Steve, who was shepherding the group for the afternoon, and made plans to meet them for dinner before going for some lunch that would need to be burned off by several sit-ups. Glancing at his watch as he paid, Chad walked back to the hotel and up to his room for a shower. _Andrea would love it here_, he thought wistfully as he looked at the view from the window. He'd never really thought he'd ever miss her this much – it wasn't as if they'd never see each other again, after all – but he still felt a pang whenever he woke up thinking that the petite detective would be laying beside him, and she wasn't there when he opened his eyes.

It was probably for the best, anyway, Chad thought as he grabbed up a change of clothes and headed for the shower. He was supposed to be distancing himself from her and this trip would be the perfect excuse, but they'd separated on such a bad note that he couldn't bring himself to do it. After showering and wrapping a towel around his waist, Chad looked at his reflection in the mirror determinedly. He'd think of something. Running a hand through his hair, he remembered Andrea's offer to cut it for him since it was getting a lot longer than he normally kept it. She'd been wondering how he looked with long hair and always had giggled at the old photos his sister had shown her , so maybe he could just let it grow and surprise her when he flew back to LA. He grinned and walked into the bedroom to reach for the phone.

Andrea answered on the third ring, still sounding groggy despite the fact that it was nearly nine o'clock there. "H'lllllo?" she mumbled.

"Are you still in bed?" he asked incredulously. "You've just gotten lazy as all get out since I'm not there to wake you up!"

A sleepy giggle combined with the sweet warmth in her voice filled him with fierce longing to be there with her. "Hey, you."

"Miss me?"

"Always," Andrea sighed theatrically. "My nights are filled with gloom ever since you left."

Chad grinned, imagining her fluttering eyelashes. "Uh huh. So what're you wearing? You'd better make it worth my while if I'm running up a bill this high just to call you." he joked.

"If you use Skype it's dirt cheap," Andrea scolded him. "Plus you could see what I might or might not be wearing."

_Might_ not _be? _ He made a mental note to look for a laptop with a webcam. "I'll work on it if you'll just tell me, _mein schatz_," Chad wheedled.

Andrea laughed. "Exactly how hairy have your palms been getting lately?"

"They're calling me Der Sasquatch," Chad said seriously. "Does that give you any idea of the scope of this catastrophe?"

She was giggling so hard, she could barely get her next words out. "Poor baby. Have you looked in your suitcase yet?"

"Huh?" Chad glanced over at it. "Of course I have."

"Well, did you look in the lining?"

"Why would I-hang on." He put down the phone and went to grab the luggage, dumping his clothes out onto the bed and peering inside it to find the zipper. Sure enough, he found a slim envelope when he stuck his hand inside the lining. Pulling it out, he sat back down on the bed and picked up the phone again as he opened it. "I found an envelope, and am opening it right n-" Chad nearly dropped the phone in shock when he pulled out several photos of Andrea. Naked. And…_doing_ things. _Holy shit. This is so unfair…_

The woman in question spoke up again. "Are you looking at them right now?"

"Uh-huuuuuuuh," Chad growled, staring at them. "When did you…._how_ did you…?" He couldn't even form a complete sentence as he looked down at a picture of Andrea lying back on their bed with her legs just slightly parted.

"Find the one where I'm lying back against the pillow-"

"Oh, I've got that one _right here_."

"Take your clothes off and lay down on your bed….are you doing that?" Andrea asked, lowering her voice in the way that always drove him crazy. Chad pulled the towel off and obeyed hastily, still eyeing the picture. "Now I want you to slowly slide your hand down your chest…"

  


_ _ _ _ _ _

This was silly, Andrea thought, settling back against the pillows after she'd taken off the shirt of Chad's that she slept in and shooed Meredith out the door. She'd never done this before, but it sounded like Chad didn't mind a bit… at the very least she could try this for him. "Are you hard for me, Lieutenant?" she asked, feeling slightly embarrassed.

On the other end of the line, she could hear Chad's groan. "Was hard ever since I saw…want you so bad," he panted.

His words sent a thrill through her, and the image of the big man lying on his back with that thick cock of his resting on his stomach made the remaining uncertainty disappear. "Reach down and touch your balls – roll them in your palm, tug them a little… but don't touch anything else," she warned. Chad's breathing became that much more uneven, and Andrea moved the phone to her right hand as she dropped the other between her legs to stimulate herself. "Feels good, huh?"

"Mmmm," Chad agreed.

Andrea circled her clit with two fingers, aroused at the thought of the big lieutenant touching himself at her command. "Move your hand up a little to touch the base of your cock…using only your first two fingers," she clarified, smiling at the tiny grunt of disappointment that came as a result of these new rules.

She drew their game out as long as she could, but gave in when Chad started sounding a trifle desperate. His low, drawn-out moan of completion triggered her own orgasm and Andrea arched her back, babbling his name as she spasmed helplessly. "Fuck, that was…_fuck_," Chad said shakily, still breathing hard.

"Mmm-_hmm_," Andrea murmured back, shivering as the last few aftershocks coursed through her. "'S nice."

"Be better if you were here," Chad muttered sleepily, sounding like he always did when they'd had a particularly vigorous round of lovemaking. "Only three more weeks."

She relaxed against the pillow and yanked the sheets back over herself. "It's kinda hard keeping busy, you know? I've just gotten so used to you _being_ here; I even left you a message on your cell the other day because I forgot you weren't over at 6th street," Andrea laughed. "Hopper thought I'd finally gone crazy."

"What'd you say?"

"I think I asked if you could pick up some beer, but then I remembered you were on a different continent!"

Chad started laughing, too. "I'll bring you some German beer if you want…"

"Just bring me some of you, and that'll be fine."

"Just me? You don't want me to bring you anything else?" he asked in a tone that suddenly had her heart hammering in her chest.

"Like what?"

"Like, something that might…_fit_ you," Chad hinted.

Did he mean…? "You mean like a..a..um…a…something that begins with the letter 'r' and ends with '-ing'?" Andrea guessed, holding her breath.

"Maybe."

Andrea cleared her throat, wondering if he was about to propose. Over the phone. "Well, I guess I'd think anything from you would be special," she said awkwardly. _He'd better not try proposing over the phone…!_

"Good, because I passed a shop the other day and they were selling a cock-ring that I was sure you'd like," Chad said in a relieved tone.

She started giggling wildly. "Chad!"

  


_ _ _ _ _ _

After talking to her for a few more minutes, Chad hung up the phone and went to take another shower, feeling somewhat like a weight had just been lifted from his shoulders. If he asked her to marry him, he knew now that she'd say yes…assuming he hadn't pissed her off too badly prior to offering her a ring. There was still the business with Detweiler that he needed to take care of – Chad still wasn't sure exactly how he was going to handle it - but he'd been thinking about marrying Andrea for a while now. After Rita, he'd been wary of being rejected again but this time… it felt different and he knew that Andrea was the one he should have waited for, never mind the fact that they wouldn't be together now if not for Rita's mind games.

Walking down to the bar where Steve and the rest of the SWAT team were comparing tall-tales, Chad dropped into a seat beside Faith and Justin Hawkins and leaned towards his unofficial 'partner'. "Have a minute?" he murmured, jerking his chin towards the bar.

Faith grinned. "Hey, big guy – sure, I could use another drink." Justin made as if to join them, but a shake of her head made him stay put. "We'll be back in a second, honey." When they had moved up to the bar and sat down, she looked over quizzically. "What's up?"

Chad braced himself for the inevitable squealing that he was sure would follow his question. "I was wondering…"

"Yes? Go ahead," she encouraged.

He cleared his throat. "I was wondering if you could help me with something. It's kind of private, so if you wouldn't spread it around that'd be great."

Her eyes widened. "Oh my god, sir."

"What?"

"You slept with that waitress who was giving you the eye, didn't you? Omigod! I can't _believe_ you…!"

Her voice rose to an offended shriek and Chad shushed her quickly as the others looked over. "What the hell's wrong with you? Of course I didn't; Jesus!"

"You've got herpes, then," Faith guessed.

Chad rolled his eyes. "And it's not an STD! Will you just let me finish, please?"

"Well, hurry up and finish before I explode!"

"What has marriage to that idiot done to your brain?" Chad demanded. "I wanted your advice on jewelry for Andrea, and the first thing you're thinking is that I've gotten a barmaid pregnant and contracted syphilis!"

Faith laughed at him. "You're so much fun to rile up, Big Dog… and ooh, jewelry, huh?" Her eyes grew huge. "Wait a minute here. Jewelry, as in…_jewelry? _" She held up her left hand, wiggling her ring finger, and began bouncing in her seat as he nodded in confirmation.

"You can't say anything," he warned her. "Not one word."

Her eyes shone in excitement. "Oh, _Chad! _ You're buying Andy _jewelry! _" Chad shook his head as Faith, in the true spirit of a SWAT team member, grabbed a cocktail napkin and began compiling a list of the surrounding jewelry stores. "We can probably hit at least ten of them tomorrow, just to get an idea of the selection – of course they'll be able to tell we're Americans within ten seconds of going in and the prices are set high for tourists, but I can talk to some people and get the names of stores frequented by local people…"

Chad rubbed a hand over his face. "This is insane, I thought you could just go with me to a few of them and-"

She looked offended. "A _few? _ Lieutenant Shelten! This is the quest for the perfect engagement ring, not for a souvenir!"

"You've been watching subtitled fantasy movies again, haven't you?" Chad asked suspiciously.

Justin finally came up to them. "Okay, what's going on over here?"

Chad opened his mouth to allay the other man's suspicions, but Faith beat him to the punch. "He's going to buy a ring for Andrea," Faith squealed excitedly, her hands flailing like she was in the midst of a seizure.

"Hey, alright! Way to go, sir!" Justin thwacked him on the shoulder. "Now we gotta plan the bachelor party…"

"And I can plan Andy's party!"

"Whoa! Stop right there, both of you," Chad commanded. "Nobody is planning _anything_, so settle down." He glared at both of them. "I never said I was actually going to _buy_ an engagement ring, did I?"

Faith gasped. "But, you said..!"

"I said I wanted your advice on one, not that I was going to purchase one," he said evasively.

Justin threw up his hands. "It's official. You're the biggest party pooper in Europe, Shelten."

"Let's not forget that I'm still your superior officer in Europe," Chad reminded him with a glare. "Now go back to your table and leave me alone."

Faith flung her arms around him and planted a kiss on his cheek. "We can go ring shopping tomorrow at nine. Love ya, big brother."

He grumbled, turning his face away to hide a smile. "Yeah, yeah. Go away." Chad paid for a beer and stared at it thoughtfully, trying to figure out how he was going to play this. The logical thing would be to simply ask Andrea to marry him as soon as they got back, and then to let events unfold naturally… he sighed and lifted the bottle. He'd figure it out soon enough.

  


tbc…  
__________________________________________


	6. </strong> Partners

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[andrea battle](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/andrea%20battle), [chad shelten](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chad%20shelten), [chadrea](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chadrea), [day break](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/day%20break), [fic](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [partners](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/partners)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title:** Partners  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Day Break  
**Pairing:** Chad/Andrea  
**Rating:** R  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**A/N:** I'm really going to bed this time. No, honestly!

  


_   
****Partners** 6**   
_

[   
  
](http://photobucket.com)

________________________________________

__

"How about that one? That one's nice," Faith said, jostling his arm and pointing.

Chad squinted in the shop window, trying to figure out exactly which one she was talking about – there had to be over fifty pieces of jewelry in the display. "Way to narrow it down for me. What am I supposed to be looking at, and-oh, salesperson's coming out! Run!"

They took off down the street, laughing. "Think she'll run after us like last time?" Faith asked, clutching her sides. "Boy, they can smell tourists coming from ten miles away."

"Actually, since they use the metric system here…"

"Let's just call it ten miles and leave it at that, Mr. Anal Retentive. God, my stomach is killing me right now," she complained.

He grinned at his partner. "That's only what you deserve for eating blood sausage, having two beers, and then going in McDonald's for fries because you just _had_ to see how theirs were different."

"Well, I can now say with complete confidence that Mickey D's at home is way better than the one here."

"Really. How so?" Chad allowed himself to be towed over to yet another shop window and dutifully admired the ring she pointed at excitedly. "No, that's not it."

Faith threw up her hands. "It's an American company, and it stands to reason that an American company's food would taste better on American soil. And why are you being so picky about the rings? I've shown you hundreds of them by now – just choose one! We're leaving in the morning," she reminded him.

"American soil? That's probably where the food really is prepared – on the _floor_. Why do you think I stay away from those types of places? Only half of the reason is the fat content." Chad folded his arms and glared down at her. "I haven't found the one I'm going to buy because I never confirmed that I was going to buy one in the first place." He thought about telling her that he'd already found the one he wanted, but then decided against it –if there was one thing he didn't need, it was an overexcited SWAT team.

"I give up," Faith said in disgust.

She looked so pissed that he had to laugh. "I was going to buy her something else, though – she likes necklaces."

Faith perked up immediately and dug for a piece of paper in her pocket. "Ooh, there were some nice ones in this store I saw last week with Justin; just let me get the address…"

After Chad had an intricate rose-gold necklace with green stones securely tucked into an inside jacket pocket and ignored to his partner's advice about getting a haircut before they left as they walked back to the hotel to meet up with everyone for their going-away party. Several of their trainers were there amongst the group –which unfortunately including the one woman who'd tried her best to lure him into bed with her despite his clear lack of interest – and he found himself protecting the honor of First Team's newest member, Sarah, after she had one too many.

In the morning when the rest of the team were sleeping it off, Chad slipped out early to purchase the engagement ring and was back in the room double-checking his bag before anyone noticed he'd left in the first place. After glancing at the open doorway Chad opened the ring box and stared down at it, his hands trembling. _Why did I buy this? Why the_ hell _did I buy this? _ Swallowing hard, Chad closed the box and shoved it deep within the pile of neatly folded clothing as he tried to shift his thoughts away from Detweiler and back towards Andrea. He'd be seeing her soon and wanted to make the most of whatever time he had left with her before it all went to hell.

The flight seemed to last forever; Chad sighed in relief as they finally touched down at LAX, unconsciously jiggling one leg in his impatience to get off the plane and see Andrea. "Well, back to the old grind," Steve Romero said suddenly. "Shauna's probably chomping at the bit to have me fix a million things for her."

"Uh huh," Chad said absently as he stood up to stretch.

"Are you even listening to me?" the senior lieutenant demanded.

"Nope."

He forgot all about his irritation at their late arrival when he walked through the doors and heard a very welcome voice calling his name – she was supposed to be still at work! Chad saw Andrea bouncing on her toes excitedly, and smiled as he lifted a hand in greeting. She tore across the arrivals area and flung herself at him so quickly, he barely had time to drop his bag before he had an armful of Andrea. When their lips parted, he rubbed his face into her neck and apologized for the fight they'd had before he left. Andrea kissed him again, and towed him off to a nearby hotel where she'd gotten them a room. They barely made it inside before he couldn't control himself any longer, and their subsequent lovemaking served to drive any remaining anxiety out of his head.

  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Andrea woke suddenly, momentarily disoriented by the feel of a warm body beside hers before she remembered that Chad had finally returned from Germany. Andrea hated that she'd nearly gotten used to sleeping without him, and now she'd have to grow re-accustomed to sharing a bed with him again… but that part wouldn't be hard at all. She rolled over to look at him, sprawled out across the bed, and smiled at the way his curls went every which way. This was the longest he'd allowed his hair to grow and in combination with his goatee, it was one of the sexiest things she'd ever seen.

Easing the sheets down, Andrea grinned and leaned over to trail a finger down Chad's stomach, circling it down around to trace his cut lines. Chad shifted slightly and sighed in his sleep so she moved one finger down his flaccid length, which immediately began to respond to her light touches. He shifted again, muttering something and Andrea smiled before scooting down around his hips. Placing one hand over him, Andrea bent down after flipping her hair out of the way and started to place tiny licks around his navel, steadily working her way down between his legs where a part of the slumbering lieutenant was very much awake.

Settling between his thighs, Andrea swirled her tongue around the crown of his cock before taking him into her mouth and sucking gently – Chad groaned in his sleep, one arm reflexively reaching out for her side of the bed. His eyelids flickered and a smile curved his lips as she ran her nails along the inside of one thigh, right where she knew he was ticklish. "Good morning."

Chad's reply blended into a soft moan as she wrapped her lips around his shaft once more, swirling her tongue around him playfully before moving to settle her legs on either side of his hips and sinking down on his cock slowly. "I could get used to waking up this way," Chad murmured, sliding his hands up and down her thighs as she rocked on him.

Andrea tossed her hair out of her face and smiled, clenching around him to make him groan loudly. "I wouldn't want you to start taking me for granted, Lieutenant Shelten," she teased breathlessly.

"No danger of – _ooh_ – that."

She guided his hands up to her breasts and arched into his touch as he caressed her skin. "Really? I don't know about-" Andrea squealed in surprise when Chad suddenly pushed his upper body off the bed, curving his arms around her.

"You sound so cute when you're startled," he grinned.

Gasping as he pushed up into her, Andrea grabbed onto his shoulders. "Is now really the time to be laughing at me?"

Chad sucked on the side of her neck gently, scraping his teeth over the sensitive skin. "I was laughing with you, not at you."

"I don't recall laughing at anything…"

"It was in anticipation of an upcoming, ah, _burst_ of camaraderie," Chad replied, lifting an eyebrow suggestively before tumbling her onto her back and taking control of their lovemaking in what was doubtless an energetic attempt to make up for lost time. When they'd finished testing out the soundproofing of the walls, Andrea settled against him with a happy sigh as Chad ran his fingers through her hair and kissed her temple lovingly. "So, about that vibrator…"

She laughed and pinched his hip. "Of course you wouldn't have forgotten about that."

"The mental image is quite inspiring."

"The checkout time is eleven, so hopefully inspiration can wait until we get home," Andrea said pointedly, feeling that he might try to turn this conversation into an excuse for another escapade like the morning after Faith and Justin's wedding.

"Fine, but we should take a shower. Together."

"Do you promise to keep your hands to yourself?"

Chad stared at her incredulously. "Of course not!" She wriggled out from under his arm and ran to the bathroom, intending to lock herself in, but he caught her before she could jump out of the bed and flopped down on top of her. "I veel now make ze love to you," he said in a ridiculous French accent that made her start laughing.

She tried to tickle him to get him off. "Get off me, Pepe LaPieu! You already made ze love to me," she giggled.

"Mon cheri, once ees never enough for making ze– hey!"

Andrea finally succeeded in finding a ticklish spot and he let go of her long enough for her to scramble from the bed and barricade herself in the bathroom. "You can come in after I'm done," she called through the door.

"You can't leave me out here like this," Chad threatened, rapping his knuckles against the wood.

"It'll go away soon enough."

"I could call for a maid to take care of it – they don't call it 'room service' for nothing, you know," Chad yelled back, thumping the door again.

"Don't you even think about it, Shelten!"

The thumps subsided to a few meek taps. "C'mon, Andy; let me in. You know as well as I do that you can't get your breasts as clean as I can," Chad wheedled. "It's my specialty." Against her better judgment – or maybe in spite of it – Andrea caved in and opened the door. Chad arched an eyebrow at her immediately. "I knew you couldn't resist me….wait, wait, don't close the door…!"

After showering and emerging to laugh at Chad's look of reproach as he shouldered her aside, Andrea hurriedly threw on her clothes and tossed his at him as soon as he came back out. "Ready to go home? Meredith'll be so excited to see you, he'll probably pee all over the place," she sighed.

"He must have learned that from you," Chad snickered, snapping the towel at her before reaching for his jeans.

"Oh, ha ha! Let's not forget that I'm the one with the car keys, Buster."

Chad laughed, looking around. "I've got mine in my… shit, where's my bag?"

"I didn't see it…"

He ran a hand through his hair agitatedly. "I can't believe I just left it – do you have your phone?" She tossed it to him and after a few calls he sighed in relief. "Steve said he dropped it off already, so that's good…"

"I doubt anyone would want your dirty socks, Chad."

"I sincerely hope not; I saved them just for you."

  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Meredith was still wagging his tail so hard he nearly flipped himself over when they got home and Chad scratched the pitbull's head a final time before carrying his bag inside the house, straight to the washing machine. He'd made sure to get his clothes cleaned regularly, but everything smelled like cigarette smoke… a glance over his shoulder showed that Andrea was bending over to pick up something, so he quickly transferred the jewelry boxes to his pocket.

As soon as everything was put away and the ring box was carefully hidden in a safe place, Chad came up behind Andrea and instructed her to close her eyes. Quickly pulling out the necklace, he laid it around her neck and guided her to the nearest mirror. "You can open them now," he whispered.

Her eyes flew open and she gasped as she saw what he'd picked out for her. "Oh, _Chad…!_ It's gorgeous!"

Chad wrapped his arms around her and kissed her temple lovingly. "So, you think Mom will like it when I-"

Andrea elbowed him in the ribs. "Forget about it – possession is nine-tenths of the law." Turning in his arms, she raised her face for a kiss. "Thank you."

"I'm glad you like it." Chad watched as she turned back to the mirror to admire the necklace once more before pulling him by the hand to the living room couch. Andrea curled up on his lap as soon as he sat down, and he eyed Meredith as the dog jumped up into one of the other chairs. "I take it we'll have to re-train him again?" She made a noncommittal noise and snuggled closer as he started to stroke her hair. "How's work been?"

"Same old, I guess… Preisser's sure been a blister on the ass of humanity lately," she sighed. "I heard he was taking a three-week leave of absence next week though. I wonder who they're gonna get to fill in?" Chad's hand stopped in mid-stroke, and Andrea looked up at him. "What's wrong?"

He forced a smile and brushed a lock of hair from her eyes. "Nothing – just a little tired from the time change."

Andrea accepted the lie and cuddled close once more, telling him a story about her newest informant that he didn't hear… he was too busy wondering how Detweiler had managed to suborn Preisser to listen to a word she said.

tbc…  
___________________________________________


	7. </strong> Partners

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[day break](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/tag/day%20break), [fic](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [the chad](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/tag/the%20chad)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title:** Partners  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Day Break  
**Pairing:** Chad/Andrea  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$

  


_   
**_Partners_ 7**   
_

[   
  
](http://photobucket.com)

__________________________________

Andrea reached out to turn off the alarm and rolled over to poke Chad in the ribs. "Up and at 'em, Sunshine."

Her lover yanked the sheets over his head with a groan. "What time is it?"

"Almost seven."

"Unnnnnnh," Chad complained. "Are you sure we can't just stay home forever?"

Andrea crawled over on top of him and peeled the sheets back just enough so she could kiss the top of his head. "Pretty sure, sweetie." Hopping off the bed, she stretched as Chad sat up to watch her just as interestedly as she'd known he would – sometimes he acted as if he'd never seen her naked before. "What's going on with you? Last time I checked, you love your work."

"We should go away somewhere, just the two of us," Chad said in response. "What do you think?"

She came back over to give him another kiss, slapping his hands away as he tried to pull her back into bed with him. "I think you need to get out of that bed and take a shower so you won't be late."

"I'm serious, we should go. You have more vacation days, don't you? We could leave after breakfast."

Shaking her head, Andrea turned to walk into the bathroom for her morning shower. "You're crazy." She heard Chad follow her in as she turned on the water, and once again wondered what was going on with him lately –he'd been acting strangely ever since he got back. It was probably nothing, Andrea reassured herself. Chad was probably just having a hard time readjusting after being away with just his team for a month; after all, she'd had plenty of vacations that ended with her never wanting to go back to work, too. His arms slid around her waist and Chad began to kiss the back of her neck, effectively distracting her from any more thoughts on his behavior.

She pulled on her clothes afterward, watching him as he toweled off his newly-shorn hair. Chad grinned as he caught her regretful moue. "I can't go into work looking like I just escaped from the 70s, Andy."

"Why not? I know a place that sells polyester suits at really good prices," she pouted. "You'd be the grooviest thing to ever serve a warrant."

"I'm sure I would be," Chad assured her.

He reached in the closet to pull out one of his suits, and Andrea glanced up from lacing up her boots. "Oh, I didn't know you had a court appearance – was that what Steve called you for last night?"

"Not exactly… you want to stop for breakfast somewhere? I'll be stuck at Metro most of the day, so we can drive together."

"Really? Maybe we'll see each other around," Andrea said, pleased. They hadn't worked in the same building since the beginning of their relationship, and she kind of missed not being able to go up to IA whenever she wanted to talk.

Chad grinned. "Oh, I think we might."

"I've still got the Love Mug on my desk, do you remember that thing?" she laughed, thinking of the misshapen pottery mug they'd created on one of their first dates and painted it to look like Herbie. "It's still ugly as hell and you haven't paid any mug support for months, mister."

He rolled his eyes and grabbed up Meredith's leash. "I'll make a payment as soon as we go in, how about that?" After walking Merry and going for breakfast together – it was almost like a vacation in itself, spending so much time with Chad like this – they drove to Metro.

It was her turn to roll her eyes as they stopped by the Watch Commander's desk to check for any messages, and Andrea discovered that she had a summons waiting for her. "Great," she scowled.

"What is it?" Chad asked curiously.

"Apparently Preisser's replacement is already taking over and I'm supposed to be up there in five."

"I'm heading up that way; I'll walk with you," he offered, coughing into his fist.

She crumpled up the paper angrily, wondering just who they'd gotten to replace the dumbass at such short notice. "Whoever it is, they'd better not try anything. I swear, all those IA jerks drive me crazy – I'm so glad you're on SWAT now. What's so funny?"

"Nothing."

They walked up the stairs to the second floor and down the hall together, Chad nodding at the people who used to work under him, and she sighed as they approached his old office. "I really don't feel up to…" she trailed off as Chad opened the door and walked around the desk to sit down in the chair, calmly reaching across to place a metal name plate that read "Lt. Chad Shelten" in the spot where Preisser's usually sat. "You've gotta be shitting me."

Chad folded his hands on top of the desk and smirked across at her. "Why don't you take a seat so we can begin, Detective Battle?"

"Chad!" She bit back a growl as he tapped one finger on the name plate meaningfully. "_Lieutenant_." Oh, he was gonna pay for this. He was gonna pay and _then_ some, the big sneak. "To what do we owe your miraculous reappearance among us, Lieutenant Shelten?" she finished sweetly. "We all missed you so very much."

One corner of his mouth tugged upward in a half-smile. "I figured as much. Preisser didn't train anyone to take his place, so I was the only logical choice." The smile disappeared as he leaned back in the chair. "I was also not _given_ a choice – Steve called me yesterday to tell me."

"But it's just for the time he's gone, right?" she asked, concerned at the hint of anger in his voice.

"He said it wasn't permanent, but I think that just depends on whether Preisser gets his ass back here or not – nobody even knows for sure where the hell he is," Chad sighed. "Only word was that it was an emergency."

Andrea slid a hand across the desk to him. "I'm sorry, Chad – I know how much this place made you miserable."

"It wasn't all bad," he said, with that look in his eye that was for her and her alone. "I met you here, remember?"

"You certainly did, you pompous ass."

Chad laughed and covered her hand briefly with his own. "I was pretty horrible, wasn't I?"

"You still are; it's just in smaller doses these days," she teased. "Hopper's up next, isn't he?"

He winked. "How'd you guess?"

  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Chad watched Andrea walk back out through the IA bullpen, feeling as if this were the last time he'd interact with her honestly – he wanted to call her back and tell her everything. _ But I won't, because I can't. It's supposed to be better this way_. When she disappeared around the corner, he sighed and unlocked the cabinet where the classified files were always kept. Locating an obscurely labeled folder, Chad pulled it out and opened it to verify that it was the one he sought; sure enough, Rita's original arrest report was there along with three copies of a neatly typed letter attached to it. His eyes rested for a moment on the bottom of one of the pages, where his signature was placed next to the Notary Public's seal, before he closed the folder and slipped the entire thing into his bag.

He had three 'interviews' with patrol officers suspected of taking bribes and tried to seem as if he were really paying attention when Haight came in with a stack of files Preisser hadn't signed off on yet… Chad had another hour until he was supposed to meet up with Andrea for lunch, and he still wasn't sure how to accomplish his goal of ensuring that Detweiler wouldn't use her against him as leverage.

He rubbed his forehead and slumped back in his chair to think – he should've had this all planned out by now, should've started thinking about it when he'd still been in Germany, but he'd put it off again and again. Now there was no more time for delays. The only thing he could do to make sure Andrea was safe would be to do the one thing he'd sworn never to even think about, and the fallout would need to have as many witnesses as possible. "I don't want to do this," Chad said aloud, making Haight look up from his desk out in the bullpen.

"Did you say something, Lieutenant?"

Chad smiled ruefully. "Nothing important. Listen, I've got to head over to 6th to check on a few things before lunch – make sure no inter-departmental conspiracies happen without me, huh?"

"Sure thing, sir. We've got it covered."

_Well, there's no time like the present…_ he dialed Andrea's number on the way out, knowing that she wouldn't check her cell phone messages until later. "Hey – something's, uh, come up so I can't make lunch… see you tonight, okay?" Resisting the urge to add the customary "I love you," Chad hung up and took a deep breath before walking into the elevator. Briefly considering driving to Preisser's apartment and shaking the man until his teeth rattled, he discarded the idea on the grounds that it might tip his hand. He wasn't sure what Detweiler was up to, but it was becoming clear that the man was nearly ready to call in his 'favor'.

Chad was thankful that his SUV was indistinguishable from any of the other issued vehicles as he sat in the driver's seat watching the parking garage entrance. He wasn't sure why the hell he was even sitting there waiting for her because when he saw the tiny blonde detective walking to Hopper's car with her head down as she dug in her purse for something, he had to fight to keep from calling out to her. Chad supposed it was a good thing that he wasn't planning on eating anyway, since his stomach was tied up in knots at the sight of her. _Oh, Andy – I'm so sorry_. He sat there and watched her drive away, knowing that she was headed to the SWAT offices on 6th street and expected to find him there. Picking up his cell phone again, he dialed Rita's number.

He was walking back up to IA with a cup of coffee when she caught up to him an hour later, looking upset. "You wanna tell me what's going on?" Andrea demanded.

A few patrolmen and detectives glanced over at them, scenting domestic trouble like they were bloodhounds. "What are you talking about?" Chad asked mildly, making a show of setting his coffee down on a nearby desk to stir it.

"What came up? You weren't at SWAT headquarters."

More people were openly watching now, and Chad knew it would be only a matter of minutes before word of his 'fight' with Andrea circulated the entire precinct. He purposely pitched his voice a little louder so that they could hear. "Who said I wasn't? Of course I was."

Andrea frowned up at him, puzzled but visibly growing more irritated by the minute. "No, you weren't. I went to find you, and _they_ all said they hadn't seen you since Friday at the airport."

"You're checking up on me now? You really _are_ just like…you know what? Never mind. I've got things to do and I'm pretty sure that you have, too." Giving her a scornful glare, Chad turned on his heel and walked towards the elevators as he tried not to think about the hurt look on her face. He moved through the rest of his paperwork mechanically, wondering what he was going to say to her when it came time for both of them to leave...why had he insisted upon driving in together?

It turned out that Andrea had already gotten a ride with Hopper when he went down to see if she was ready to go and when he drove back home he found her with her nose in a book, ignoring him. "Don't ask me what I'm reading; that means you're checking up on me," Andrea snarled when he opened his mouth to talk to her.

Chad felt like laughing even though he didn't think this was anything close to funny. He'd always known just which buttons to press, but it'd been a long time since he'd done it to Andrea… he guessed he still had the hang of it. "You shouldn't be so sensitive about things," he said as if their earlier fight didn't matter. "Can't we just behave like adults, please?" Chad walked into the bedroom to change, and then into the kitchen to start making dinner. Andrea trailed after him unwillingly when he asked her what she wanted to eat, plainly having decided to pretend that nothing had happened. He could live with that, for now. As long as he didn't cave in and actually tell her what was really going on, Chad didn't mind pretending either. "Hey, come here."

He pulled her close for a kiss and Andrea took it as a nonverbal apology, melting against him immediately. "I want something unhealthy," she said when he released her. "And you have to eat it, too."

"Ah, payback."

"You'd better believe it. I'm thinkin' bacon and ground beef….and you can't put it in pita bread with any vegetables," Andrea bargained gleefully. "Make sure you melt a lot of cheese on top, too."

"I think I can hear my arteries slamming shut already," Chad said ruefully.

Later that night after Andrea had fallen asleep in his arms, Chad eased her back on her side of the bed and rolled over onto his back to stare up at the ceiling. He'd had ample time earlier to plan out what he was about to do next… glancing over at Andrea's sleeping face, he sighed heavily and swung his legs out of the bed. Walking out of the bedroom, he stepped over Meredith (who was sprawled out and snoring) and called Rita's number again – at this time of night, she'd have the phone turned off. He left a short message about wanting to take her out to lunch later in the week, and went back to get into bed with Andrea.

Rolling over on his side away from the one woman he loved most, Chad stared at the glowing red numbers of the clock, uncomfortably aware that the shift in Andrea's breathing meant that she was awake and probably had been ever since he'd gotten out of the bed. _Everything's going perfectly_, he thought bitterly. _It's all going just great._

  


tbc…  
_______________________________________

[Previous](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/255436.html) [Next](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/257455.html?#cutid1)


	8. </strong> Partners

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[andrea battle](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/andrea%20battle), [chad shelten](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chad%20shelten), [chadrea](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chadrea), [day break](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/day%20break), [fic](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [partners](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/partners)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title:** Partners  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Day Break  
**Pairing:** Chad/Andrea  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**A/N:** *hides*

  


_   
****Partners** 8**   
_

[   
  
](http://photobucket.com)

___________________________________

Andrea got out of bed quietly, so tired she could barely think – she'd been unable to sleep ever since she'd woken during the night to hear Chad leaving the room and calling someone. Her insides turned to ice when she turned Chad's phone on and checked his outgoing calls – he'd been talking to Rita? When she saw that he'd called her not only the previous night but also at the time when Chad should have been out to lunch with _her_, Andrea put the phone down quickly and stood there staring at it in disbelief. There was only one reason why a man would call his ex-wife in the middle of the night, and it sure as hell wouldn't be to talk about the weather they'd been having.

The memory of Rita stepping close to Chad in the changing room all those weeks ago came to her unbidden, and she felt sick. None of this made any sense – they'd had that fight about Rita the night before he'd left for Germany, and now he was calling her in the middle of the night? Making a sudden decision, she grabbed the phone and turned to walk back into the bedroom. Andrea had always told herself that she'd never be one of those jealous, nagging girlfriends… but she'd also sworn never to be a needy push-over, either.

He was already awake, so she tossed the phone down on the bed in front of him. "When did we start lying to each other? Was it when you were in Germany, or earlier than that?"

Chad blinked in surprise. "What are you talking about?"

"You know exactly what I'm talking about," Andrea said, trying to hold onto her temper.

He just looked at her and shook his head. "Can we not do this right now? I had a hard time sleeping and I'm not really in the mood for your games, Andrea."

"My _games?_" She stared at him in shock as he got out of bed and started to tug the sheets up over the pillows before tucking them in. "I think I'm the one who's being played, here. I know that you've been calling Rita."

Chad shook his head again. "And, as usual, you think you know everything."

"It would be nice if I _did_ know everything that was going on," Andrea said angrily, following him into the other room as he went to grab new towels.

He hesitated a moment before closing the closet door and turning around with the towels in his hands. "Just forget it, okay? She needs my help with something that doesn't happen to concern you." Chad hooked a thumb towards the bathroom as her mouth dropped open. "You coming?"

"I'm going in later; I'll take one before I leave," she said automatically, her mind still trying to process what was happening. He shrugged and walked off, looking supremely unconcerned.

_ _ _

  
Andrea supposed that since every couple had their moments of trouble, she and Chad were due theirs – of course that didn't mean that she had to like it. After nearly a week and a half of arguments that just seemed to be getting worse and worse, she was so on edge that she found herself snapping at everyone in her path.

She and Chad would fight about something and the something usually turned out to be Rita – but nothing would ever really be resolved. The tension between them kept building and building, and they'd already had some very loud, very public arguments – Faith had even attempted to intervene without much success. The worst part about all of this was that Andrea felt herself growing increasingly suspicious about just what Chad was up to with Rita. She'd always felt uncomfortable around the other woman because Rita had known Chad longer and had been actually married to him.

Andrea felt sorry for Hopper, who plainly didn't know what was happening – despite her urges, she couldn't bring herself to admit to anyone that she might be losing Chad… besides, Hopper was head-over-heels for Rita and Andrea knew that she should stay silent about her suspicions in case that's all they turned out to be.

She'd finally decided that might be a good idea to sit down and have a heart to heart with Rita about all of this – God knew it was way past time. "Hey, call me on my cell if you need me, will you?" Andrea asked her partner, who looked up from writing something down and nodded at her.

"Sure thing – you off to talk some sense into Chad? I'll never know what you ever saw in him," Hopper teased.

"Whatever you say, Partner." Andrea's spirits lifted as she came to the decision that she could bring back some lunch for Chad and then she'd have a talk with him, too. She knew from experience that sometimes all Chad needed was a hefty push, but then he'd tell her whatever she wanted to know… she'd get the truth out of him one way or the other.

  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Rita had finally agreed to meeting him for lunch, probably thinking that she could mess around with him again now that he was trying to get back in touch with her. "What's so important?" she asked him, flipping her hair back over her shoulder as if she had a chance in hell of making him interested.

She probably thought he was here trying to win her back, Chad thought in disgust. He sat down across from her and cut to the chase, glancing around to make sure they could speak privately. "I need everything you have that's connected to the night your father died."

Rita's eyes widened and she looked around as well. "What– why are you bringing this up now? Did…did they _find…?_"

Chad shook his head quickly. "No, nobody's found anything. I just need anything you give me that concerns the night you… he…" her eyes were still wide and fearful, so he reached across the table to take her hands in his. "Hey, don't worry – I told you that I'd take care of it for you, remember?" He kept himself from mentioning that her thanks to him had been leaving him. "I just want to make sure that all our bases are covered."

Rita nodded, her face still pale. "Sure, I'll – I'll go through my things and see if there's anything that can help."

"That'd be great," Chad said awkwardly as the waiter came to take their order and she still wasn't releasing his hands. He distracted her by asking her questions about her work and they made small talk as they ate, but she started to look worried again as soon as he walked her back into the hospital. "Hey… I told you not to worry about it," Chad said softly. "I promised you before that I'd take care of it, and I meant it. This is just a precaution, that's all."

Despite his reassurances, her face started to crumple and he automatically drew her into his arms to comfort her. Chad stroked her hair soothingly and was about to release her when the squeak of shoes skidding on the tiles made him look up. Andrea stood there in stunned disbelief, staring at them. Rita looked up and jumped back from him guiltily as soon as she noticed Andrea, and Chad couldn't keep from calling out to her. "Andrea…"

"Save it," she spat, approaching him so quickly that there could be no doubt in his mind about what she intended – even knowing what was coming didn't prevent him from being surprised by the stinging slap to the side of his face. "I can't _believe_ you…that you would…" Andrea made a sound of disgust low in her throat.

Chad had planned for this to happen – but not yet. Not quite like this. "Andy, I can explain," he blurted, seized with the sudden, irrational urge to confess everything to her.

It was too late.

"It's _over_," Andrea hissed. The words _I'm sorry_ stuck in his throat as she turned on her heel and walked back out the doors.

Realizing someone was talking to him, he numbly looked down to see Rita, her eyes huge. "Chad…are you okay?"

He laughed. "No."

Around them, the people waiting at the nurses station went back to pretending they weren't watching and Rita put her hand on his arm sympathetically. "Chad, I'm-"

"Don't say you're sorry," he said loud, enough for the eavesdroppers to hear. "It's what I wanted."

"You can't mean that," Rita said softly.

Chad shook his head and laughed again, trying not to think about how he'd just inadvertently accomplished his goal. "I meant every word."

Rita looked up at him concernedly, taking his hands in hers. "Chad…"

"I need to get back to work; call me if you find anything, okay?" He pulled his hands from hers and walked back out the doors to the parking garage, feeling like he was going to pass out. This wasn't the way it was supposed to be, and this wasn't the way he was supposed to feel. Chad slowly got back in his car and stared out of the windshield for a few minutes before remembering that he still had to go back to work and once he got there, he had to pretend that he didn't care that Andrea had left him.

The rest of the day crawled by as the rumors slowly spread until the door of his office crashed open and Faith ran in, out of breath. "What…what's going on?" she gasped, flinging herself down into one of the chairs in front of Preisser's desk. "Heard some things."

"Well, that didn't take long," he said, forcing a smile.

Faith fanned herself with a hand and smiled back. "So it's all a bunch of crap as usual?"

"Depends on what you heard and who you heard it from," Chad countered, wondering just how he could get her to leave.

His climbing partner frowned at him, leaning forward. "Like I said, I've heard things – as in, more than one thing?"

Chad kept the smile on his face. "I'm aware of the rules concerning singular and plural." Her eyes grew nearly as big as Rita's had when they- he ground his teeth together and just kept looking at her. "I'm a little busy right now, Faith."

"It's….it's true? You _cheated_ on her?" Faith spluttered. "But, you would _never_-"

He interrupted her before her shock could penetrate the façade he was straining to hold. "I don't consider it cheating – it's more like weighing my options and having her come up short. Now if you'll excuse me, I have some calls to make."

Faith's mouth fell open as he reached for the phone and started dialing his old disconnected number in an effort to make her leave. She stared at him for a long moment before slowly coming to her feet. Chad pretended to ignore her as he dug in a desk drawer for paper he didn't even intend to write on and she finally gave up her attempts at eye contact, turning to leave. "I never would have thought you'd have it in you, Lieutenant Shelten."

_Well, I guess that makes two of us. _

  
_tbc…_  
__________________________________________


	9. </strong> Partners

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[andrea battle](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/andrea%20battle), [chad shelten](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chad%20shelten), [chadrea](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chadrea), [day break](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/day%20break), [fic](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [partners](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/partners)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title:** Partners  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Day Break  
**Pairing:** Chad/Andrea  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$

_   
****Partners** 9**   
_

[   
  
](http://photobucket.com)

________________________________________

___

Good news traveled fast, but it appeared that bad news traveled even faster. It seemed that everyone at the precinct knew about the break up when Chad walked back out the doors of Metro, judging from the looks he was getting which ranged from malicious amusement to outright disgust. He dreaded having to go home, not knowing if he'd find Andrea there or not – he hadn't even thought of what would happen after he'd achieved his goal.

He found Andrea's Jeep parked alongside the curb with a few boxes already piled on the passenger seat, and Chad slowly walked up the driveway just as the door opened and she came out with another box in her arms. "Let me help you with that," he said automatically, reaching for it and flinching when she drew back with a hurt expression on her face. The door was nosed open by Meredith, who came to sit between them wagging his tail hopefully.

"It's nice that, after all we've been through together, you're so eager to get rid of me that you actually want to _help_ me leave," Andrea said, her eyes narrowing. "Get out of my way."

"Andy, can't we just-"

"Can't we just _what_, Chad? Can't we just pretend that it's okay that you've probably been fucking your ex-wife for who-knows-how-long? Sorry, but no. Now get out of my way," she hissed. If looks could kill, she probably could have taken out an entire city block with the glare she aimed at him.

"But it's not like that," he tried, the urge to tell her the truth welling up inside him again.

Her anger dissolved into a look of such defeated sadness, it felt like someone had clamped a vise around his chest and was squeezing so hard he could barely breathe. "I don't want to talk to you right now, Chad. Right now I want to put this in my car, and I want to leave. Please just move so I can go?"

Chad shifted to allow her to go by and Meredith pushed past his legs to follow Andrea to her car, obviously remembering their moving day when she'd allowed the pitbull to ride with her when she moved her things from her old apartment, and expecting to be taken along. "Andrea," he called after her as she put the last box in the back and circled around to get in the driver's seat. Chad felt the beginnings of tears start to sting behind his eyes, and he blinked rapidly to curb the impulse – he couldn't afford to indulge in self-pity, however tempting it might be.

Andrea looked back over her shoulder at him, and started the car. He wasn't sure what he'd expected her to do, but it sure hadn't been to look at him like that. She turned her gaze to the street and started to drive away, his world dropping out from under him just a little more the farther away she got. Meredith trotted after her, and then broke into a run as he realized that he was being left behind – Chad felt like doing the same thing, but his feet felt as if they were rooted to the steps of the house. The Jeep's taillights receded into the distance and down the street Meredith gave up the chase, settling on his haunches in the middle of the street and howling after her. Chad sat down on the front steps and waited to push the door open with his fingertips when Meredith finally slunk back up to him, whining. "Don't look at me like that."

Meredith went inside and Chad climbed to his feet slowly to follow. The house felt so empty without Andrea there to harass him about throwing away the pile of advertising circulars she had no intention of reading anyway, or tease him about the way he always made the bed so neatly because it was a habit left over from boot camp. And, of course, there'd be no Andrea to steal all the sheets in the middle of the night because she was cold.

He walked through the house, picking up the things Andrea had left on the floor in her rush to be gone before he came home and mentally itemizing each thing that she took in case that gave him an excuse to go after her and demand its return, thus forcing her to interact with him. Stopping at the bedroom closet, he reached for one of the suits he couldn't fit in anymore and drew the small ring box out of the inside pocket. Chad studied the engagement ring closely for a few minutes, then slid it back into the velvet-lined box and put it back in the jacket pocket – there was no need for him to even think about it, anymore.

Trying to turn his attention back to the danger that Detweiler represented, Chad brought out the folder he'd taken from IA and went through it several times before dropping the whole thing into a box and shoving it in the closet where he didn't have to see it. If Andrea were there, they'd be nearly finished with dinner already and thinking about how they were going to spend the rest of the evening – they'd most likely end up sprawled out on the couch together, Andrea turning on the TV while he flipped through a book and made rude comments about whatever it was she was watching. Then they'd walk Meredith together and go inside where Andrea would tease him by undressing very slowly, and…

Chad smiled humorlessly at his reflection in the bottle of bourbon he found himself holding, and poured a glass. "Here's to me."

  


_ _ _ _ _ _

She hadn't even been sure of where she was going until she found herself pulling into the driveway of her father's house. Knocking on the door, she braced herself for the inevitable explosion when he found out why she was there. "Hey, Dad," Andrea said awkwardly when he opened the door. "You still got that extra room?" Within minutes he pried the whole story out of her, and Joseph Battle was nearly ready to lead a group of their relatives to beat the living daylights out of Chad, saying that it was an insult to 'Battles everywhere'. "That's not going to solve anything, Dad."

Joe glared at her. "It'd make _me_ feel a lot better," he argued. "In fact, your brother…"

"…isn't involved in this, and will stay out of it. You know he's never really gotten over the fact that Chad was once IA," Andrea said tiredly. "Look, can I just bring my stuff in and get some sleep? It'll only be for a few days until I figure out what to do next."

Her father drew breath for more castigation of Chad's character, but let it out with a noisy sigh when he saw how distressed she was becoming. "You go on to bed and I'll bring your things in, sweetheart." He kissed her forehead and sent her off down the hall, and Andrea quickly showered before changing into the long shirt she sometimes used for pajamas…the tears she'd managed to hold at bay finally started sliding down her cheeks when she realized that the shirt had been one of Chad's before she'd appropriated it for her own use.

She wrapped her arms around herself, curling up into a ball underneath the covers. _Why is this happening? We were supposed to be happy_, Andrea thought miserably. Any minute now, she'd wake up and find that the entire day had just been a nightmare – she was going to wake up, and Chad would be there, and he'd hold her in his arms and tell her she was being silly if she thought he'd ever look at someone else… Andrea sobbed into the pillow as the memory of Chad and Rita's embrace resurfaced in her mind; she hardly registered it when the door opened and her father came in to take her in his arms with only a hint of the awkwardness he usually displayed when dealing with 'female emotions.'

When she'd finally cried herself out, Andrea was exhausted and had a headache that felt as though a construction crew was building a parking garage between her ears. "Sorry," she snuffled.

Her father just smoothed her hair back from her forehead and offered her the tissue box he'd apparently brought in with him. "Are you sure we shouldn't go on over there and-"

She blew her nose loudly. "_No_, Dad."

After blowing her nose for what had to be the hundredth time and going for her sinus medication, Andrea came back to bed and let her father tuck her in. "I…I know I should be better at this, but your mother always…she'd have known what to do," Joe said, stroking her hair.

Andrea managed a smile. "You've always done just fine, Dad."

"Are you _sure_ you don't want me to-"

"It's not that simple."

"Well, if he thinks he can mess around on my little girl, he's got another thing coming. You sleep in as late as you want tomorrow, I'll make sure your brother doesn't wake you up." Joe stood up to leave after placing another kiss on her temple and pulling the covers up over her; Andrea drifted off into an uneasy sleep without hearing the sound of a car pulling out of the driveway.

In the days that followed, she found an insanely expensive apartment that would do for a short-time solution to her housing problem until she could get up the courage to go talk to Chad about it…she didn't trust herself not to either break down in tears in front of him, or beat him senseless. Hopper was taking pains to never mention Rita around her, and Andrea didn't feel up to finding out exactly what her partner's girlfriend was up to these days – knowing her, she'd most likely spun the story so that it was only a friendly embrace and Hopper had fallen for it like always. He hadn't been there to see her jump away from Chad like a child with a hand caught in the cookie jar.

Coming to a sudden decision, Andrea stood up from her desk. "I'll be on 2 if you need me," she said, her voice sounding a great deal calmer than she felt.

Hoppe looked up in surprise. "Are you…are you sure? If you need something from that jerk, I can get it for you."

"No, it's something I need to do for myself… but thanks." She took a deep breath as she stepped onto the elevator. She hadn't been up to IA ever since the day she'd come up to ask Haight where Chad was, and then found him in Rita's arms. Haight looked up from his desk when she stopped in front of him, her heart pounding. "Is he in there…?"

Haight shook his head. "Didn't he tell-" he bit his lip and started again. "Preisser's back, so the lieutenant went back to 6th street."

"Oh," she said, feeling stupid. "Of course he did…thanks."

The other man smiled at her sadly. "Sure thing, Detective. Listen, I'm really sorry about…what happened."

"It wasn't your fault, Haight," Andrea said, knowing how guilty he felt over essentially pointing the way to Chad with Rita when he'd told her that Chad had gone to the hospital.

"Still…I'm sorry."

"Me too." With another forced smile, Andrea left to go back down to Narcotics and ignored the murmurs of the people behind her.

  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Chad read through the arrest report one last time before signing it and reaching for another file just as Steve Romero came through the door. "I see they finally let you go," the senior lieutenant said by way of greeting, sitting down in a nearby chair.

"And I see that no one's filed these properly," Chad responded, hoping the other man wouldn't want to talk about Andrea. He needed a drink.

"Maybe fixing other people's mistakes will make you realize that you need to fix yours."

_Damn it_. "I don't feel like talking about it, Steve."

"What the hell's wrong with you, Shelten? I don't believe for a second that you cheated on that girl, and I sure as hell don't believe that you don't care that she left you."

Chad was taken aback – most of the team hardly wanted anything to do with him ever since the news had started circulating. Was he truly that transparent? "I don't know what you're talking about."

Steve leaned back in his seat to close the door and fixed him with a glare. "You put on a good enough act and I can appreciate that you think you've got a good reason for it, but the next time I catch you coming in here smelling like a liquor cabinet I _will_ throw you off the team so fast your head'll spin." He waited for Chad's mouth to open and close in surprise, then leaned forward again. "Whatever's going on in that pea brain of yours is your business – but if you want to tell me about anything, now's the time."

Rubbing a hand over his face, Chad sighed. "If it was only about _wanting_ to tell you…or anyone else…" He looked back at the other man. "I bought her a _ring_, Steve."

Whatever Steve had been expecting Chad to say, that clearly wasn't it. "Hunh. Why didn't you give it to her?"

Chad shook his head. "I can't. Look, I shouldn't have said anything – forget it."

"You can't tell me something like that and expect me to forget it," Steve said angrily. "What the hell's wrong with you? Did you cheat on her or didn't you?"

"She thinks I did, and that's what's important. Haven't you ever had to do something you didn't like because you thought it was the right thing to do?"

"I've been married three times and you're asking me this?"

Despite himself, Chad grinned. "Yeah, I should know better." Sobering, he reached for the stack of files again. "If I could tell you, I would."

Steve shook his head. "But you think you can't, so you won't."

"Something like that," Chad sighed.

The senior lieutenant got to his feet, shaking his head again. "Since it's so damned important for the rest of 'em to think you can't keep it in your pants, I won't let on that I know anything different…but my warning still stands. SWAT's got no place for a drunk, no matter what you've got going on in your personal life right now. Sober up or get out, Lieutenant."

"Yes, sir." Chad stared down at the arrest reports as the other man left, angry that he'd lowered his guard enough to allow himself to confess even a little of his problems. Knowing Detweiler, the man would be in contact with him any day now and Chad needed to stay on guard to conceal any perceived weaknesses.

Faith came in to collect his gear for cleaning in the Cage, and he noticed she was limping slightly. "It's nothing, I just wrenched last week," she said stiffly in response to his look, still offended at the way he'd spoken to her about Andrea.

"Have you been to the doctor?" Chad asked, knowing she hadn't.

"Yes."

"Liar."

She looked down to conceal a smile, and looked back up at him. "Steve just told me to go easy on you. Does he know something I don't?"

"No."

"Now who's the liar?"

"Faith…"

His partner tilted her head, brushing the hair she'd just dyed bright red out of her eyes as she looked at him. "There's something going on with you, and I'm gonna find out what it is."

"Good luck with that," Chad said, wondering what tricks she'd play on him to make him talk – knowing Faith, she already had a plan or two in mind.

She grinned and stood up with his helmet tucked under her arm as he went back to the paperwork. "I have to say I'm pretty interested in what would make you lie to Andrea like that."

"You can be interested in it all you want, but that doesn't mean I'll tell you." As soon as the words were out of his mouth, Chad realized what he'd just implied and his head snapped up. "Because there's nothing to tell since I didn't lie."

Faith was nearly bouncing up and down, crowing "I knew it!" and Chad could have kicked himself – this was the second time in nearly as many minutes that he'd nearly ruined his plans. "I _knew_ you'd never…oh, I gotta go tell Justi-"

He cut her off by slamming a hand down on the desk. "You're not telling anyone anything," Chad growled. After doing some fast talking and managing to convince her that keeping silent was the best thing for everyone, Faith was pissed at him again and stomped back out the door while he pinched the bridge of his nose between two fingers wearily. His phone rang suddenly, and he seized upon it as a welcome distraction. "Shelten."

"Well, well – Shelten. It's been far too long. Corner of Olympic and Hope, nine o'clock," Detweiler's voice said. "Don't be late." The line went dead and Chad hung up the phone slowly, his mind racing. The game had begun.

  


  
_tbc…_  
____________________________________

  



	10. </strong> Partners

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[andrea battle](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/andrea%20battle), [chad shelten](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chad%20shelten), [chadrea](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chadrea), [day break](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/day%20break), [fic](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [partners](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/partners)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title:** Partners  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Day Break  
**Pairing:** Chad/Andrea  
**Rating:** R  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**A/N:** *goes back into hiding*

_   
****Partners** 10**   
_

[   
  
](http://photobucket.com)

___________________________________

He'd gone over his instructions several times so far, and the reasoning behind them still didn't get any clearer – what interest did Detweiler have in one of the unsolved cases Hopper's old man had worked on? Chad wasn't sure why he hadn't been asked for the murder book when he'd actually been working at Metro, or how long he was supposed to hang onto it…at least trying to puzzle this whole thing out had been enough of a distraction to keep him from rummaging through the liquor cabinet.

Chad looked through the murder book once more, frowning down at the picture of "Jane Doe" with a bullet wound in her forehead and what looked like a tiny hourglass on the car seat next to her. None of this made sense. He rubbed his eyes wearily and stood to walk into the other room – whatever it meant, he was going to make sure he had at least one extra copy of it just in case. "Yeah, but in case of what?" he asked himself aloud. _If Andrea were here, I bet she'd be able to help…_ Shaking his head in frustration, Chad thumbed the "on" switch of the scanner and placed the first sheet on the glass.

He found Meredith flaked out on the couch when he finally finished making two copies of each page – it never hurt to be prepared – and opened his mouth to yell at the dog, but got such a woeful look that Chad figured some hair on the upholstery wouldn't hurt it too much. "Just don't get used to that," he warned. Meredith's tail thumped on the cushions feebly and the pitbull dropped his head back onto his paws. After several circuits of the house refused to reveal new areas in need of cleaning and he found himself unable to settle to reading a book or watching a movie, Chad picked up the phone and called his sister to avoid the temptation of picking up the only bottle he hadn't opened yet.

Annie's husband was away on business and she was still upset at him for what everyone else thought he'd done to Andrea, but she grudgingly invited him over. He needed to talk with someone and although his sister loved to give him hell over just about everything, Chad had always felt safe confiding in her ever since they'd both been children….most of the time, she wouldn't tell anyone if he asked her to keep a secret.

She was waiting with her hands on her hips as soon as he got out of the car. "This better not be about you wanting to take someone else to dance lessons…" Annie trailed off as he glared at her and opened the door to get back in. "No, come on in - don't be an ass. Well as far as you can manage, anyway."

"If you're just going to insult me…"

"Get in here," Annie snapped. As soon as she'd hauled him inside and pointed to the couch, his sister settled into a chair facing him. "You said you wanted to tell me something?" Chad sighed, already rethinking the wisdom of telling her about Detweiler and the truth about his breakup with Andrea. She saw his hesitation and leaned forward. "Remember when you got that scar on your face? You were three years old and into everything Mom and Dad told you not to do – you just _had_ to take your tricycle out for a ride even though you'd already been spanked twice for trying to sneak outside to play."

Chad laughed despite himself, remembering. "Yeah, and you told Dad that you didn't know that I wasn't supposed to ride it. That was one cool trike."

"Of course when you fell off and tried to make like a kebob and skewer yourself on the side of the wheel, Mom got the whole story from me about you bribing me with your slice of birthday cake from Andrew's party."

"Remind me of exactly how this argument is helping me decide to confide in you?"

She grinned at him. "The point is that I've been keeping secrets for you ever since you were born, you big stinker, but if something shows me that I've got to speak up about your pigheadedness to help keep you safe…then I'll say something. As you recall, I never said a word about the time I caught you and Sandra Owens in the pool right before you left for bootcamp, and-"

"Okay, okay, I get it," Chad interrupted. He'd rather have a more secure promise from her about keeping silent, but it'd be a relief to finally _tell_ someone. Clearing his throat, he tried to think of where to begin. "Remember…remember that time when Rita-" stopping, he frowned and began again. "Did you ever meet Rita's brother, Billy? We'd been married for nearly a year when he called…" As he went on, Annie's expression went from skeptical to indignant to wide-eyed with shock, only interrupting him to clarify one or two points about his explanation. "…so I just went over to Metro and got the murder book from Cold Case; I have no idea what's so important about it," Chad finished.

Annie stared at him. "You…you…._you_ have to be the biggest dope in the history of the world, little brother."

He sighed and raked a hand through his hair. "Yeah, I'm getting that."

"I'm really tempted to say that it serves you right, what happened with Andrea… but I think you already know that." Annie came over to sit next to him and reached up to place her hand on his cheek. "She won't be any happier once she finds out what's going on, Chad. And I hate to say it, but don't you think there's still a chance that Rottweiler might still try to use her against you? She could be in danger no matter what, and Andy'd have a better chance at getting _out_ of that danger if she knew what was going on."

"That's _Det_weiler," he corrected absently. "And of course there's still a chance, but everyone thinks I've gone back to mooning over Rita – she's the most logical connection anyway, since she's already involved."

Annie abruptly went into what he called Big Sister Mode and hauled him into a hug like he was still three years old, crying because everyone else was going nuts about him falling off that tricycle and getting hurt. "You look like crap," she complained into his shoulder. "Have you been eating? It certainly doesn't look like you've slept in weeks. At least that bruise you got from her brother has almost faded." Pulling away from him, she sniffed and went into the kitchen to root around in the fridge. "Get in here and sit down," Chad was ordered, and he obeyed slowly.

"I'm not hungry."

"Well, you're going to eat this anyway," Annie declared, dumping something onto a plate and sticking it into the microwave – he wondered if he should tell her it was never a good idea to nuke an entire block of Velveeta, and that he'd never liked the stuff anyway. She started fluttering around the kitchen opening cabinet doors and glaring inside like there might be a fugitive in there somewhere, then scolded him when she realized what she'd just put in the microwave. "You should have said something!"

Chad rested his chin on his folded arms and watched her pull on a pair of oven mitts to get the half-melted mess out and into the garbage can. "I shouldn't have said anything, I'm sorry." All Annie's fidgeting was trying to disguise how worried she was. "I should probably go…now that I've essentially dumped all of this on you," he said ruefully. "I'm sorry."

Annie flapped her hands in the air just like she always did when she was trying to keep from crying, but burst into tears anyway. "You're so _stupid_," she wailed.

"I know." He stood up and walked over to envelop her in a hug to calm her down, ignoring the half-gargled insults being delivered to the buttons of his shirt – it was almost like Annie was more upset than he was about this whole mess, the way she was acting. "Look, I'd better go… Merry probably needs to be walked," he said when she started to calm down. Chad drove from her house, intending to go straight home but decided to stop for a drink…which turned into three. When he finally arrived back, a Jeep parked by the curb drew his attention immediately – was that….?

He fumbled his keys and nearly dropped them when Andrea walked up to him. "Hey, Chad."

  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _

She didn't look at him, not wanting to lose her nerve now that she was actually here in front of him. "I came to talk about the house."

"Yeah, sure…you, uh, wanna come in?" Chad said, his speech sounding slightly slurred.

Andrea wondered if he'd been drinking. "Okay."

She followed him to the door and shifted from foot to foot as he took forever to unlock it. "Were you waiting long? In your car, I mean."

"No, it was just for a few minutes."

He turned to look down at her, finally getting the door open. "Oh, okay. I was…I just came from visiting someone," Chad explained, and it was like he'd punched her in the stomach. Why had she ever thought she could come over and talk to him without feeling like this? Andrea took a step back and looked over at her Jeep, and Chad cleared his throat. "I've got the mortgage papers in here, if that's what you…what you wanted."

Following him inside, she was nearly knocked over by Meredith who gamboled around her legs and began barking incessantly in a frenzy of excitement. "Hey, you," Andrea said affectionately, bending down to pat him and laughing when Merry reared up to try to lick her face. When he calmed down enough to obey Chad's command to sit on his bed, Andrea smiled at the pitbull who was still literally quivering with happiness and drooling all over the place.

"Would you like a drink?" Chad offered, handing her a glass of something along with a packet of papers.

"Thanks," she said quietly, accepting the drink and sipping it slowly. Andrea looked over at him as Chad sat down across from her and reached across the coffee table to spread the papers out. She felt unwanted tears prick behind her eyes as she gazed at him – it looked as if he'd lost weight and could use some sleep, but he looked so… _good_ to her. She'd nearly forgotten small things, like the way Chad's hair always stuck up in the back if he didn't keep it trimmed, and how long his eyelashes were. After going through the papers and having her glass refilled a few more times, the ache in her heart only grew worse as she looked across at him and she suddenly couldn't keep the tears back any longer. "Oh, God, I promised myself I wouldn't do this."

Chad moved to sit next to her, and she allowed him to take the empty glass from her hands. "I won't tell anyone."

His big hands slid up her arms slowly and stroked along her shoulders before he urged her closer and she burrowed against his solid warmth. Andrea knew she should leave, but it had been so long since they'd touched…and besides, she was drunk and driving wasn't really a good idea and what could it hurt to stay here just for a little while longer? Her hands fisted in his shirt and she closed her eyes, desperately trying to convince herself that it was okay that neither of them was sober. Chad's fingertips gently tilted her head back and Andrea sighed as she felt him brush his lips over her closed eyelids, kissing away the last of her tears.

She hummed as his lips moved over her skin caressingly, looking up at him through her lashes. "Kiss me."

"We shouldn't." But Chad's hands cupped her face anyway and Andrea curled her arms around his neck as his mouth slanted over hers, kissing her with a gentleness that steadily grew into rough urgency. They slid against the arm of the couch, Andrea pulling Chad back so that he was halfway on top of her. "We….we shouldn't," Chad repeated, a look not unlike desperation in his eyes as he looked down at her.

Andrea knew that they shouldn't, but the need for him was too strong for her to heed the warnings. She pulled him down to her for another kiss and Chad broke away from her long enough to lift her in his arms, carrying her into the bedroom they once shared. More tears threatened as Chad's fingers slowly opened her clothing and he removed his own before he stretched out over her. She choked on a sob when Chad began to touch her, hands sliding knowingly over her skin in a sweet counterpoint to the way his lips and tongue teased and tortured. It would be so, _so_ easy to forget that this wasn't the way it always was, and it wasn't the tender making up they always did whenever they used to fight…Andrea wasn't sure what would happen after this. She closed her eyes tightly and tried not to think of things going back to the way they had been. _All that matters is what's happening right now. Don't think of anything else_.

Andrea stroked as much of his bare skin as she could reach, curling her fingers around his length as Chad shoved himself into her hand. He murmured something and kissed her again, tasting of bourbon and cigarette ashes. When Chad nudged her legs apart and settled between them, Andrea let her eyes close so she didn't have to see the look of pleasure on his face when he pushed inside her slowly, filling her until it was nearly too much to bear. She supposed it wasn't something you could forget, once you learned just how to touch someone else… Chad clearly hadn't forgotten a single thing.

Arching under him as Chad steadily worked her to orgasm Andrea buried her face in his neck and screamed his name, clawing at his back as her release came a few seconds before he stiffened inside her and groaned out his own pleasure. After collapsing atop her in a boneless heap, Chad gathered himself to roll away and as the euphoria of orgasm slowly ebbed, Andrea's senses returned. _Shit. **Shit**. What the hell did we just do…? _ She sat up, raking a hand through her hair. "Oh, God. I….I need to go." Chad made no response, and as she looked over at him she saw that he was fast asleep. "Wonderful."

She stumbled from the bed in search of her clothes and went to clean up in the bathroom, unable to look at her reflection in the mirror. How could she have been so stupid? Not only did she give in to the feelings she still had for Chad, she'd let him see that she still had them and allowed him to take advantage. Except it wasn't precisely taking advantage of someone who plainly wanted to be taken advantage _of_… Andrea stubbed her toe on the door frame and swore angrily, yanking her jeans up around her hips and buttoning them. Hopefully she could get out of there before he woke up – they'd both been drunk, him more so, so maybe she could use that as an excuse. Shit. What was it about Chad that made her feel (and act) like such an idiot? She knew better than this.

A quick glance into the bedroom showed that he was still sleeping, so Andrea tiptoed past out the door and put on her shoes as Meredith raised his head from the couch cushions to look up at her expectantly. "No, you've got to stay here," she whispered, hoping he wouldn't make a scene this time when she left. "Good boy, Merry." Andrea rubbed her aching temples as she looked around for her car keys, and managed to slip out the door after tossing one of Chad's boots into the kitchen so Meredith would think she was playing with him. She heard the pitbull start whining on the other side of the door as she sagged against it in relief, and ran down to her Jeep as Meredith started scratching at the wood. Andrea shoved the keys in the ignition and started the car, trying to convince herself that she didn't see the lights come on in the house that she'd just left – she needed to get to her apartment and, maybe after she'd eaten an entire bottle of aspirin, things would start making more sense.

  
_tbc…_  
____________________________________

Thanks to [](http://bookaddict43.livejournal.com/profile)[**bookaddict43**](http://bookaddict43.livejournal.com/) for the plot help :)


	11. </strong> Partners

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[andrea battle](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/andrea%20battle), [chad shelten](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chad%20shelten), [chadrea](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chadrea), [day break](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/day%20break), [fic](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [partners](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/partners)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title:** Partners  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Day Break  
**Pairing:** Chad/Andrea  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**A/N:** Angst, party of two...

_   
****Partners** 11**   
_

[   
  
](http://photobucket.com)

________________________________________

_

An incessant, shrill beeping from the area around his feet made Chad open his eyes and look around blearily – a kick effectively silenced the alarm and he pulled the blankets back over his head, feeling as if someone had run over him with his own car. Even _thinking_ hurt. He fell asleep with his head still at the foot of the bed and was woken once more by the ringing of his phone. After nearly falling out of bed in an effort to reach the source of the noise, he pressed the 'talk' button. "Whu…?" Chad muttered into it, rubbing his eyes.

"Where the hell are you?" an irate voice demanded.

It took him a few seconds to recognize the voice. "Faith?"

"No, it's the tooth fairy! Of course it's me," his partner yelled. Chad winced and held the receiver away from his ear as she went on. "Romero's got an almighty bunch in his shorts because we were all supposed to meet at the range for qualifications, and half the team's not here…he said you told him you'd notify everyone."

Chad groaned. "Shit."

"I take that eloquent statement to mean that you never called them?"

"You could say that – how pissed is he?" Chad fumbled for the alarm clock and squinted at it: nine o'clock. "Aw, damn it!"

Faith sounded decidedly unsympathetic. "He's pretty torqued, that's for sure… says you'd better have a good excuse for not being here, and-"

"Andrea came over last night," Chad remembered, thinking out loud. A sharp indrawn breath on the other end made him move his thumb over the 'disconnect' button. His head hurt too badly to deal with her right now. "Look, I'll be there as soon as I've had a chance to shower."

"Don't bother – if you want to kiss and make up to Romero, just drop by his house after lunch…if you can stay awake that long," she said snidely right before she hung up on him. Steve had most likely raked her over the coals because of his no-show, but Chad would worry about that later; he seemed to be getting lots of practice with letting people down lately.

Chad rolled over on his back and rubbed a hand over his face, feeling like he might be sick again - he hadn't felt this bad since the night Rita had left him and he'd gone through an entire bottle of vodka. Closing his eyes, Chad fought back the nausea and tried to keep from thinking about Andrea. She hadn't even said goodbye this time, not like he blamed her… it was probably even a good thing that she'd gone when she did. He hadn't intended to sleep with her, but he'd just needed her so much that he hadn't been able to help it. Just having her in his arms and touching her had relieved a little of the loneliness and guilt, but he'd been so exhausted that he'd fallen asleep… and when he'd woken again to Meredith's howls, Andrea was gone.

He should have known better than to wish that she'd stayed, but that thought didn't make him miss her any less – every moment without her made him feel as if he were slowly suffocating. After staring up at the ceiling for a few more moments, Chad slowly sat up and began the hunt for his clothes – he needed a shower, aspirin, and an entire bottle of mouthwash, but there was something he needed to do first. Walking through the bedroom door and stepping over a still-pouting pitbull, he opened the sliding doors that led to the laundry room and reached for one of the boxes Chad knew would be there. Meredith perked up his ears when Chad walked back through the house in search of the discarded liquor bottles that were scattered around. Once the empties were collected, he carried the box back into the kitchen and swept the rest of the bottles into the box with an arm. Squinting against the brightness of the mid-morning light as he walked outside, he ignored the neighbors curious looks as he opened the trash can and dumped the heavy box inside it before wheeling it to the curb for pick-up. Drowning his sorrows was an entirely too tempting solution, but he'd never been one for addiction to anything except the one thing he could no longer have.

Going back inside Chad went straight to the shower before shaving, cleaning his teeth and using up most of the mouthwash. Meredith was waiting for him in the bedroom with his leash in his mouth, so Chad downed several aspirin and found his darkest sunglasses as he took Merry out for the requested walk. His newfound plan to not think about Andrea lasted until he came back in the house to start cleaning up, and found some of her hair on the back of the couch. Chad brushed them from the upholstery and stared down at the wavy blonde strands resting in his palm before dumping them into the trash – he couldn't afford to keep thinking about her, when he knew that being apart from Andrea would keep her safe. He just wished losing her didn't hurt so much.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Andrea dressed for work slowly, still trying not to think about what had happened over the weekend. Sam had wanted her to come over – probably so he could complain about how their father hadn't let him beat Chad to within an inch of his life – but she hadn't been able to face her family. One look at her, and they'd all know something had happened; she didn't need anyone else sending her on a guilt trip when she was already feeling guilt enough for the entire precinct. Her phone rang as she was on her way out to her car, and Andrea flipped it open when she saw Hopper's name on the display. "What's up?"

"Hey, Andrea…just wanted to remind you about that bust I set up," her partner said, sounding strangely reluctant about it – usually Hopper got excited about finally making an arrest if he'd been working a case for very long.

"Why aren't you happy about that?" Andrea laughed, lifting her shoulder up to hold the phone to her ear as she started her Jeep. "I'm on my way to Metro; when's the bust goin' down?"

Hopper cleared his throat. "You know, I can just take care of it – I know you've been busy with Slim's crew."

"What's going on?" she asked, scowling at some kid trying to jaywalk right in front of her. He blanched and stepped back onto the median. "You have a fight with Rita, or something?"

"No, it's just… we're taking SWAT along and First Team's already out serving a warrant, so…"

"I see." So, Chad would be there. Fabulous. "I'm a big girl, Hopper. Meet you in the garage?" _Even though I'd love to just drive off of Santa Monica pier…? _

"Yeah, sure."

After she met up with Hopper and they arrived at the rendezvous point with SWAT, Andrea ducked her head and pretended to be busily putting on her flak jacket when she saw Chad moving towards them. "You sure this is the right place, Hopper? You've been wrong before," her ex said, directing his words at Hopper though she could see in the reflection of the car's windows that he was looking at her.

"Will you give it up already? I wasn't the one who shot that cripple in Tarzana," Hopper argued. Andrea felt like telling her partner that Chad was winding him up on purpose; the two men would never get along.

"Must've been that homicidal mouse in your back pocket, right, Hopper?" Chad shot back. "You got a copy of the warrant or not? My team's not going in blind." Hopper grumbled something in response, and their eyes met in the reflection for a long moment before Chad broke eye contact and turned to walk back towards where the rest of Second Team waited.

Well, where _most_ of them were waiting. Andrea sighed and turned just as Faith came trotting up to her. "Hey," Chad's partner greeted, flinging arms around her in a hug. "I heard about…_you know what_," Faith said sympathetically. "I'm really sorry he's such a douche bag from hell."

Andrea couldn't keep from laughing. "Oh, God. Me too."

"So, um, are you….? But I guess not, since you two aren't really talking," Faith said, dry-washing her hands.

"It's a little late for that," Andrea replied, glancing over at Chad reflexively and feeling her chest constrict when she saw that he was looking back at her. He looked away first. "I think we've said all there is to say. Look, we'd better get going."

Faith looked at her sadly and rubbed a hand up and down Andrea's arm. "Yeah, I guess. I miss you, and I know that he does too."

Andrea found herself looking over at Chad again, watching as he briefed his team about who he wanted where. He really did need another haircut, she mused; lately he'd been keeping it short but when she'd been running her fingers through his hair as Chad kissed her neck…

_ "You're so beautiful," Chad murmured drunkenly, closing his teeth over her jugular vein and sucking lightly. She moaned and clutched at his shoulders as he seated himself fully within her and rocked back and forth, his pubic bone grinding against her with just the right amount of friction._

_She whimpered his name as he kept up the torturously slow pace of his thrusts, unwilling to open her eyes and look at him even though the tears steadily leaked out from the corner of her eyelids and dampened the corona of her hair spread out on the pillow. It had been so long since they'd made love, the feel of him stretching her was a sweet ache that she never wanted to go away._

_Chad stopped and shifted his weight to his left arm, brushing away her tears with the thumb of his right hand. "Am I hurting you?"_

_The tears only fell faster at the slurred concern in his voice, and she shook her head even though it was only partly true. "No," she choked, drawing his head down to hers. "Just…just love me right now."_

_"Love you," Chad repeated unsteadily. "I…"_

_She kissed him to shut him up, and-_

"Andrea? Andrea!"

She snapped out of it and focused on Hopper, flushing. "What?"

"We're going." Her partner frowned at her. "You okay?"

"I'm fine."

After the warrant was served and Andrea had surreptitiously enjoyed watching Chad knock down the door in an obvious and baffling attempt to gain her attention, she found herself standing beside him as he filled out the arrest report. "You look good," he observed, not taking his eyes from the paper.

"What?"

"You look better standing still and not running away," Chad said, signing his name and handing the paper to her. "That's all I meant."

Anger bubbled up inside her as she snatched the report away from him. "I have no idea how I put up with you for so long," Andrea hissed.

Chad moved into her personal space. "You know? That's funny because I was thinking the exact same-"

"Whoa now, kids –take it outside," Faith broke in.

"We _are_ outside," Chad snarled at her. His partner took a step back and raised her hands defensively, looking offended. "Stay out of things that aren't your business, yeah?"

"You don't really have a lot of moral high ground left to stand on, I see," Andrea snorted, knowing that although the statement didn't really make much sense in connection to what they were talking about, it was sure to piss Chad off even more. Why the hell was _he_ mad at _her_? She wasn't the one who'd been sleeping around behind his back. Faith made her getaway and herded the rest of Second Team away from them.

Chad narrowed his eyes at her and he jerked his chin in the direction of the run-down apartment building they'd just made the bust in. "You've got something to say to me, fine – don't do it out here."

Andrea knew she should be the one to stop and give up the argument, but she was too angry to care. "Oh, worried your reputation's going to suffer _even more? _"

  


_ _ _ _ _ _

Chad closed his hand around her upper arm and tugged her towards the building. "I said, not out here!" He released her as soon as they got inside, and he felt ashamed of himself as soon as he saw Andrea rub her arm where he'd grabbed her. "Look, what's wrong with you? You were the one who took off," he blurted.

"I thought you were too drunk to care," Andrea retorted, glaring up at him. They stared at each other in silence until she climbed up two stairs so her face was level with him, then put her hands on her hips.

"You still look like a pissed-off midget."

"And _you_ still look like a bastard who cheats on his girlfriend," Andrea snarled back.

Chad opened his mouth to reply but closed it again, the accusation hitting him like a baseball bat to the gut. Anger welled up inside him at the need for lying to her, and he struck out blindly. He'd always known what buttons to press to get the reaction he wanted from people; he could read others just like the fault lines in the earth, and Chad knew just where to strike to cause an earthquake. "And I wonder what _you've_ been doing all this time you've been Hopper's partner? I mean, since you've come along he's no longer the only pussy in Narcotics."

The barb visibly hit home as Andrea's eyes widened, her mouth dropping open in shock and hurt. Chad turned on his heel and walked out, the sound of her ragged indrawn breaths like a knife twisting in his chest. She was much better off without him; she had to see that, and so did he. His phone rang as he reached the car, ignoring Faith and Justin's twin glares. "What do you want, Buck? Some of us have to work."

_ "Meet me at the bar tonight and you'll get more_," Buchalter said, hanging up on him.

Chad slammed the door shut, looking in the rearview mirror to see Andrea slowly walking from the apartment building with her head down. _You're better off_. He started the car, not saying a word when Faith got in the passenger side seat, and drove off thinking about the hurt he'd put in Andrea's eyes. _She's better off_.

  
_tbc…_  
___________________________________________

  



	12. </strong> Partners

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[andrea battle](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/andrea%20battle), [chad shelten](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chad%20shelten), [chadrea](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chadrea), [day break](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/day%20break), [fic](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [partners](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/partners)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title:** Partners  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Day Break  
**Pairing:** Chad/Andrea  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$

  


_   
****Partners** 12**   
_

[   
  
](http://photobucket.com)

__________________________________

  
Buchalter looked up from his drink as Chad slid onto the barstool next to him. "What're you having?"

Chad eyed the ex-deputy, wondering if he could get away with planting a fist in his face. "How about an explanation?"

"You got the murder book?"

"You know I do," Chad replied irritably. "What do you want, Buck? I'm a busy man."

Buchalter laughed and knocked back the rest of his drink. "Busy drowning your sorrows?"

"More like celebrating cutting the dead weight loose," Chad countered. "I'm guessing you want something else."

The other man laughed again and shook his head. "Still the same cocky bastard; I own your ass, Shelten." Chad ground his teeth together at the reminder. _Not for long…_ He sat up straight as Buchalter started talking about planting a gun in Hopper's apartment. "Think of it as just another chance to get that pretty little wife of yours back," the deputy smirked.

Chad forced a smile, his mind racing. It seemed as if the manufactured break-up with Andrea had thrown them off her trail so that was something, at least. But what did Hopper have to do with anything? His old man had been one of the investigators on that case file he'd pulled for Detweiler, but why…? He shook his head to stop that train of thought from going any further – for this to work, he'd have to be very careful about what he seemed to know. Luckily Buchalter took the gesture as signifying amazed disbelief, and slapped Chad on the arm like a friend conferring a favor. Relief made Chad flash the other man a more genuine smile. "So when do you want it planted?"

"How's your Thursday looking?"

Chad's grin widened. "Oh, I think I can fit it into my schedule."

  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Andrea stared down at the papers in front of her, trying not to gag at the smell of Hopper's breakfast. "Do you really have to eat that here?" she asked, examining the stationary for the sixth time in two minutes.

Hopper looked over at her, and down at the small mountain of biscuits sitting in front of him. "I thought you liked bacon, so I got you some too…you've never complained before," Her partner frowned.

"It's never smelled that bad before," Andrea said, wrinkling her nose and fanning the air with the papers. "My stomach's been acting up lately." She figured she was coming down with something; Andrea rarely got sick but once she did, it was always a memorable occasion. As if on cue, her stomach lurched alarmingly and Andrea scrambled out of her seat with her hand over her mouth. "Oh, God –not again…!" Hopper just watched her with raised eyebrows as she ran for the bathroom. After rinsing her mouth out and digging through her purse for breath mints, Andrea went back and was relieved to find that her partner had gotten rid of the offending bacon and egg-filled biscuits.

"Feeling better?" Hopper asked solicitously.

"Do I want to know why you're being so nice about it?" she joked.

"I need a ballistics report from Roknowski, and he's had a thing for you ever since you transferred."

Andrea felt like she was going to be sick again. "See, when I asked if I wanted to know… I didn't mean for you to actually _tell_ me! Roknowski would probably much rather spend time with that dumb bobblehead, anyway." Hopper shook his head with a grin and she faked a shudder. "He is so not my type!" Ignoring the voice in the back of her head that reminded Andrea of the one man who was her type, she held out her hand for the papers he was inching across the desk to her. "You owe me one."

"I owe you several," Hopper laughed. "But if you throw up on him, I want pictures."

She flipped him off, which made him laugh even harder, and headed to the elevators. Maria Santos smiled at her as Andrea went past – the other woman had been smiling at her a lot lately, for some reason, but would never explain what she found so amusing.

Andrea walked down the hall towards Ballistics and felt her stomach swoop in a manner not unlike nausea when she saw a tall man duck into a doorway up ahead. What was Chad doing in there? Of all the things she really didn't need right now, running into her ex was high up on that list. Hanging back and pretending to examine the papers she held, Andrea shifted from foot to foot waiting for the big lieutenant to leave. With any luck, he wouldn't even see her and she could get the report Hopper wanted. Andrea checked her watch as the minutes dragged on and Chad _still_ didn't come out – there was still a lot she needed to get done, so that meant she'd have to go in there with him. _Shit. _

She took a deep breath and pushed the door open to find Roknowski and Chad in the middle of an argument. "There's nothing I can do about it – just because you're a _lieutenant_, that doesn't change the fact that I'm busy," Roknowki said, glaring up at the bigger man.

"You're just going to have to delay someone _else's_, then, aren't you?" Chad insisted.

"I already told you-" Roknowski bit off the rest of his sentence as Chad slid something beneath the glass. "Where'd you get these?"

"I'm a lieutenant, remember? Now are you going to do it, or not?"

The smaller man rubbed a hand over his bald head and tapped the table. "Let's have it."

Chad turned to leave after sliding across a packet of something, and Andrea pointedly stepped past him as he opened his mouth to talk to her. "Hey Roknowki, can I get…"

"When it rains, it pours! What do _you_ want?" he demanded.

The smell of the other man's coffee was making her stomach roil. "Hopper sent me to pick up something." Andrea showed him the papers, and Roknowski grumbled something as he dug in a filing cabinet. He handed it over and she was just about to thank him – it paid to get on the guy's good side if you didn't want to wait two weeks for prints to come back – when he leaned towards the glass and smiled at her. _Oh, gross. _

"So, now you've gotten rid of that tool Shelten, how about you and I…?"

"I'd better go," Andrea said hastily, getting out of there as fast as she could.

"Andrea." She stopped dead in her tracks as her name was called – could this day get any worse?

"What do you want, Chad?"

Chad came up to her, and she started walking back towards the elevators so he wouldn't have a chance to block the hall. He walked with her, unfortunately. "Can't a guy talk to his ex-girlfriend just to see how she's doing?"

Andrea looked up at him in disbelief. "You have _got_ to be kidding me. Are you seriously asking me this after what you said to me just a few days ago? Or have you temporarily forgotten what a complete bastard you are?"

They walked into the elevator together and Chad glared down at the patrol cop who was already in there with them. "Take the stairs."

The kid's eyes nearly bugged out from their sockets. "Y-yessir." He scrambled out of the elevator like his shoes were on fire.

"Oh, I guess you _haven't_ forgotten, after all," Andrea said pointedly as the doors closed. She sighed when he pulled a ring of keys out of his pocket and fit one of them into the elevator panel before turning to her. "I could have you suspended for harassment, and you know it."

"Technically, that would require proof – of which you have none," Chad pointed out. "No one is going to put their word against mine."

Andrea moved back as he stepped closer and reached out for her. "Take the keys out, Chad."

Chad's hands dropped immediately, and he looked uncomfortable. "I'm sorry."

"A little late to be saying that, don't you think?"

He raked a hand through his hair. "Look, I just… I just wanted to see you, that's all. And tell you that I didn't mean what I said."

Looking up into his face, Andrea shook her head. "How can I possibly_ believe_ you, Chad? It's like you're two different people, and… I can't do this, I can't _deal_ with this anymore. Take the keys out."

Chad tried once more. "When you came over that night…"

"…I made a mistake, which will never happen again. Chad, can you just take the keys out and leave me alone? I can't take anymore," Andrea said tiredly, closing her eyes. "You can't keep coming around whenever you feel like it."

The sound of keys rattling as Chad shoved them back in his pocket made her open her eyes to look at him. He stared up at the level indicator. "The next few days are going to be busy ones. Would you mind keeping an eye on Meredith for me? He'll need more food on Friday."

"Does your arrogance actually have a limit? You're asking me a favor?"

"I'm asking." Chad kept his eyes on the doors as they slid open, and left without a backward glance.

_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

  
As he walked back into SWAT headquarters, Chad mentally ran through the list of things he still had to do – he'd already gotten the code to Roknowski's door when he'd been working the other man up and Roknowski had been so pissed that he hadn't realized what Chad was really after. When the guy had been looking the other way, Chad had seen the temporary code scrawled on a Post It note taped to the front of the computer monitor.

He hadn't planned on running into Andrea, and he was still angry at allowing himself to try to get closer to her again. If he was going to keep her safe by making sure she didn't want him around, he had to stay gone and not change his mind constantly. It was as if something inside him still wanted to tell her the truth, no matter how late in the game it was.

Buchalter had told him that the gun would be planted in Hopper's place overnight, since he'd taken to spending more and more time at Rita's apartment. Apparently he'd been scouting the place with Fencik for quite a while now, like a good little blackmailer. Except this went far beyond any blackmail Chad had ever heard of.

Chad wasn't sure how this whole thing would turn out, but he intended to get himself free from Detweiler's hold one way or the other…he hoped he hadn't tipped his hand by asking her to look after Meredith. No one he knew of crossed Detweiler and lived to tell about it; not having to worry about any retaliation towards Andrea eased his mind some. Her family and his own would take care of her once the truth was out, and maybe she'd forgive him one day. Sitting at his desk and giving Steve a nod in greeting, Chad reached for a piece of paper and began to write her a letter.

  
_tbc…_  
______________________________________________

  
Previous Next  



	13. </strong> Partners

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[andrea battle](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/andrea%20battle), [chad shelten](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chad%20shelten), [chadrea](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chadrea), [day break](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/day%20break), [fic](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [partners](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/partners)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title:** Partners  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Day Break  
**Pairing:** Chad/Andrea  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**A/N:** And this is the chapter in which Andrea vows to kick her beloved's ass from here to next Thursday. Oh, yeah.

  


_   
****Partners** 13**   
_

[   
  
](http://photobucket.com)

________________________________________

___

Chad looked down at the finished letter ruefully – he'd meant to explain everything to her as concisely as possible, but had found that once he began he'd been unable to stop. There was a pretty good chance that he wouldn't survive the week, and Andrea deserved an explanation that answered any questions she might have. Anyway, the letter along with the evidence he'd gathered would bring Detweiler down if he and Hopper weren't able to. Thinking of his former partner made his mouth twist into a wry smile. He'd never have thought he'd work with Brett Hopper ever again, especially after Rita, but starting tomorrow the two of them would be going up against any number of crooked cops and God knew who else. It was too bad he'd given up drinking – just the thought of Hopper was enough to make him long to run for the nearest bar.

He trailed his fingers across the top paper lovingly, knowing that Andrea's hands would be the next to touch it, then folded the whole thing to slide it into an envelope. Digging through his desk drawers, Chad found a handful of photos he kept hidden beneath stacks of papers – most were just of Andrea, but some were pictures of both of them together. Chad smiled as he found the one he sought; taken during Faith and Justin's wedding reception, the picture was of a half-drunk Andrea perched on his lap and pretending to pour her glass of champagne over his head while he kissed her cheek. He looked at the picture for a few more moments before adding it to the envelope along with a few from Germany that he'd never shown Andrea.

After driving home and gathering up the rest of the papers – one stack of copies with a few extra things would go to Andrea, and the others would be for Steve and Annie – Chad spent the remainder of the night getting things ready while Meredith watched from his perch on the bed as if he knew something important was happening.

In the morning, Chad drove to his sister's house and was thankful that Annie regularly slept late when he saw that the shades were still drawn. He slipped all three packages beneath the seat cushions of the porch swing and left quickly, making a mental note to call her later and leave a message on her answering machine when she'd be at work. Walking into the SWAT offices just after seven, he was there in time to witness Steve fielding the call about Hopper. "Get your team ready in ten, Lieutenant," Steve yelled, already picking up another phone.

"What's going on, hostage situation?" Chad asked, playing dumb. He had to admit that he'd enjoy being the one putting the cuffs on Hopper, even if Chad would have to let him go shortly after he was arrested.

Romero's brows lowered in a frown and he dropped the phone back on its cradle. "I wish. Both teams've been called out to arrest a detective from Metro – former partner of yours, Brett Hopper."

"Arrest him for what, being a jackass? I didn't think there was a law against that," Chad snorted.

"Assistant DA Alberto Garza was hit last night."

Chad felt his mouth drop open in shock – he'd known he was supposed to put Hopper's prints on a gun, but he hadn't realized what the gun would actually be used for. "Whoa, what? Hopper's being arrested for… for _murder? _" He wasn't sure why he was so surprised about it and that, despite the fact that someone had been murdered, he knew that he could use the surprise he felt to evade suspicion for as long as he needed to. _Always using_ someone, _right, Shelten? _

Steve shook his head. "Yeah, we got a tip that points directly to him…this type of thing makes all of us look bad," the other lieutenant growled. "If there's one thing I hate, it's a dirty cop. Get your people together so we can take him down."

Chad reached for his phone as he turned away. "We'll be ready." And they were, after the code went out on the radio frequency SWAT used for emergency activation. It was rare that the whole unit was called out together, but the time usually filled with joking comments was charged with tension. "I want First Team on the ground, in case he runs – we'll go up with Spivak," Chad called over to Romero, who looked up from fastening his jumpsuit. "I've been at his place before."

"Good – let's get going so our jailbird doesn't fly the nest."

Despite himself, Chad exchanged grins with Faith at the senior lieutenant's use of metaphor as they headed out to their cars. "You really think he did it?" she asked, buckling her seatbelt.

"Guess we'll find out for sure once he's in custody and we find the murder weapon," Chad murmured as he pulled out of the parking garage behind three of SWAT's other unmarked cars. They spotted Hopper's car and parked, watching First Team send some of its members in to scout the lobby. Chad glanced around quickly, his gaze sharpening as he caught sight of a familiar car…well, he should have figured that Fencik and Buchalter would be there watching. He swore to himself – this meant that instead of immediately going after Detweiler for answers, he'd have to wait until Hopper was booked for Garza's murder. Well, he could work with that.

Checking his watch – it was nearly eight, so only one more hour until he could call Annie – he strode over to where Spivak and Choi were lounging against the side of the building drinking tea. "You must feel pretty good, Shelten," Spivak smirked. "You know, putting Hopper away after he stole your wife."

"_Ex_-wife," Faith corrected, narrowing her eyes.

"Excuse me, _ex_-wife," the detective said with another smile. Maybe, if his luck was running right, Chad would get a chance to knock the bastard on his ass. "We're ready whenever you are."

Chad dragged his gaze up and down Spivak contemptuously, and deliberately turned to address Choi. "You know the drill, detective – stay out of the way until he's down. Let's go," he finished with a glance down at Faith. Steve set up units at all back entrances as well as the secondary stairwell, and Second Team started up the main flight of stairs. When they arrived in front of Hopper's door, Chad slid his protective sunglasses on his face and nodded to Hawkins. Justin held up a hand in acknowledgement and moved to the other side of the door. _Game on_. Inside Hopper's apartment, a dog – Rambus, Chad remembered suddenly – began to bark and they rushed the door. "LAPD, get down," Chad yelled in concert with the others, moving forward as Hopper immediately dropped to his knees with his hands raised.

"I'm a cop," Hopper shouted back, as if this was Tarzana all over again. _Yeah, I bet you wish that it was_. Marten lifted a bag from the closet triumphantly, calling that he'd found a gun.

Spivak came in just as Chad shifted to allow Williams to move past with a pair of cuffs. "Detective Brett Hopper? You're under arrest for the murder of Assistant DA Alberto Garza."

Hopper looked around in disbelief as he was mirandized, and he gaped as Chad pulled off his helmet. "Chad, what the hell's going on? I didn't kill anyone, I was with Rita last night and-"

Chad's mouth tightened with anger and, if he was being honest with himself, jealousy that the other man was able to spend time with someone he loved while Chad would have done just about anything to sleep with Andrea in his arms. "Still gotta rub it in, huh Hopper? Save it," Chad scowled. "Let's go do some finger painting."

Once back at Metro, Chad turned Hopper over to get processed while he went to place the evidence in Roknowski's inbox and returned to make the call to Annie. As predicted, the machine picked up and he quickly explained about all three packages – she never got off work earlier than eight on Wednesdays and Thursdays, so she wouldn't have to start worrying about anything until at least nine. A flash of blonde hair made him move back from the door of the office he'd stepped into, and he watched as Andrea charged over to Hopper. She looked so beautiful, Chad thought wistfully. Beautiful, and tougher than nails. Whatever happened to him, Chad knew Andrea would be just fine and that thought eased his heart slightly.

He waited while she talked to Hopper, then Chad's eyes followed her admiringly as Andrea walked off with her head held high like she would single-handedly prove her partner's innocence. _You're one magnificent woman, Battle ._ God, he loved her. When she'd disappeared around a corner, Chad walked out to Hopper and held up a pair of cuffs. "Got you some jewelry, Hopper – let's see if they fit."

"And it's not even my birthday…you're just loving every minute of this, aren't you?" Hopper demanded.

Chad shook his head and glanced around to make sure the county deputies were still getting coffee. "Not exactly – let's go."

Hopper looked over in the same direction curiously. "What's going on?"

"Let's just say we need to have some alone time," Chad smirked. "After you," and he gestured towards the elevator.

"You know, you have an ugly smile – women say that about you."

"I'll bet they do," Chad said absently.

"I have no idea what Rita _or_ Andrea saw in you-" he cut off as Chad grabbed his collar and slammed him into the side of the elevator.

"Don't you fucking dare," Chad hissed. "You know nothing about it, and even less about _me_." Releasing Hopper, he stepped back and tried to rein in his temper. "Shut the hell up and follow my lead if you want to get out of this." The doors slid open, and he forced a smile back on his face as he tugged Hopper out with him and started for the lower exit to the parking garage. A few patrolmen and detectives glanced their way, but none stopped them – after all, seeing a SWAT officer leading a prisoner was a fairly common occurrence. Opening the doors of his car, he shoved Hopper toward the passenger side. "Get in and shut up. By now they've found your prints all over the gun that was in your closet, and they'll match it to the bullets that killed Garza."

Hopper stared at him in confusion. "What…what are you talking about? How could you know that?"

Chad started the car and glanced over at his ex-partner with a wry smile as he tossed Hopper a copy of the papers he'd been collecting. "Because I'm the one who put your prints all over the gun."

  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Andrea stormed off to find Lt. Graves – there had to be a mistake here, anyone who knew Hopper knew that he couldn't kill anyone; the whole thing made absolutely no sense – but was sidetracked by the sound of her phone ringing. Glancing down at the display, her eyebrows rose when she saw that Annie Shelten was calling her. She moved her thumb over the button that would silence the ringer and pressed it, shaking her head. Annie hadn't given up trying to get her back together with Chad, and although Andrea liked her, the insistence was wearing on her nerves.

She nearly walked right into Rita when she stepped out of the elevator. "Andrea," Rita blurted, grabbing at her shoulders. "They say Brett murdered someone?"

Andrea looked over at Christopher Choi, who was standing a few paces behind Chad's ex-wife. "Yeah, but we both know he couldn't have – was he with you?"

The other woman nodded. "All night; I just got here to give a statement." Rita bit her lip suddenly and looked away. "Is, is Chad here? I need to talk to him."

Andrea was stunned – Rita hadn't even been there five minutes, and she was already rubbing it in like nobody's business. "You of all people ask me that? Excuse me, I've got work to do," she replied coldly, brushing past and ignoring Rita's attempt to stop her. How dare she? Her phone started to ring - it was Annie again - and this time she flipped it open. "_What? _" Andrea yelled.

"…Andy?"

She sighed. "Look, Annie, I'm really busy right now so can I call y-"

"_No, don't hang up! _"

Andrea blinked at the near-hysterical sound of her friend's voice, and moved to one side of the hallway. "Is everything okay?"

"I need you to come over – it's about Chad," Annie said, sounding close to tears. "Please, just – you need to come over, or I can meet you someplace. He made me swear not to tell anyone, but…oh, God. Please just meet me somewhere!"

What the hell? "Okay, just try to calm down – I can be at your place in a few hours, I have some things to take care of-"

Annie interrupted again, sounding even more frantic. "_No!_ I need…_you_ need…to see this. Please, Andy," she begged.

"Annie, I'm sorry but my partner-"

"Chad planted the evidence!" Annie yelled.

She nearly dropped the phone. "…_what? _"

"Now will you come over?"

"I'm on my way." Andrea ran past Graves and Romero, nearly knocking Faith down as she flung herself through the front doors of Metro. Chad planting evidence? He would _never_ do such a thing… but then, Hopper would never kill anyone, either. What the hell was going on today? Shoving the stupid plug-in light onto the dashboard and refusing to think about all the times Chad made fun of her for even having it, Andrea drove to Annie's house.

Chad's sister was waiting for her on the porch, ushering her inside immediately and shoving a lumpy packet of something at her. "I slept through my alarm this morning, and while I was in the shower I heard the phone – of course I didn't get to it in time, but when I checked the messages I found out it was from Chad. He told me to look under the porch swing's cushions, and I found these," Annie rambled, so upset she was nearly hyperventilating. "He came to me last week and told me everything, but from the looks of these papers… he's in over his head, and I know he wanted to keep you out of it but I didn't know what else to do."

Andrea frowned as she pulled the papers out and a few pages of folded computer paper fell out. The words _I never stopped loving you_ written in Chad's distinctive scrawl jumped out at her and made her hands start shaking. She shuffled through the papers to put them back in order and sank down into the nearest chair, heart in her mouth.

She brushed the tears from her eyes that threatened to blind her and read through his account of marriage to Rita – including what had ended it – while Annie came to sit beside her and put an arm around her shoulders. When she reached the end, Andrea read the letter once more before she realized that she was meant to look in the envelope again. Upending it over her knees, Andrea's eyes widened as a ring fell out onto her lap.

"Oh my God," Annie breathed, leaning in close to take a look at it as Andrea picked it up. "It's beautiful."

Andrea stared down at the engagement ring, feeling anger and determination start to replace sorrow. The thought that Chad had deliberately kept such a secret from her when she could have _helped_ him, made her furious. _Just you wait until I get my hands on you, Chad Shelten_. So he thought he could do this by himself, did he? Well, she'd show that infuriating man a thing or two. She blew her nose angrily and stood, sliding the ring onto the fourth finger of her left hand. "Okay, here's what we're going to do: I need you to get in touch with Faith and ask her to get contact information for all the men named in the documents – if she can pull anything useful about Hopper's dad, that could help as well. Steve needs to get his copies as soon as possible, so if you could take that down to the precinct you might be able to find Faith and Justin there."

Annie gaped. "Well, that didn't take you too long, did it?"

"I'm a cop, it's what I do," Andrea said with a cockiness she sure as hell didn't feel. "Now, I'll need some Pepto-Bismol and a tire iron. My stomach's been killing me lately."

"Pepto's in the bathroom cabinet, but why do you need a tire iron…?"

"Because once I find your brother, I'm going to beat him to death with it."

_Dear Andrea…_

_I can't expect you to ever understand why I did this, but please believe me that I just wanted to keep you safe. I've never liked to keep anything from you, and this has weighed the heaviest upon me – let me say first that I love you, and I never stopped loving you no matter what I've said and done to hurt you. You've always given me what was best in myself, and your love has been the one thing I've cherished most in this world. I am sorrier than you'll ever know for what I've done to you, and I hope that you'll forgive me one day. Everything that I am is yours, and always was…_

  
_tbc…_  
______________________________________________


	14. </strong> Partners

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[andrea battle](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/andrea%20battle), [chad shelten](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chad%20shelten), [chadrea](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chadrea), [day break](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/day%20break), [fic](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [partners](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/partners)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title:** Partners  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Day Break  
**Pairing:** Chad/Andrea  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**A/N:** Holy cow, this took forever to write. All them canon plot twists are hard to keep up with *g*

  


_   
****Partners** 14**   
_

[   
  
](http://photobucket.com)

____________________________________

Hopper looked up from the papers and held up the murder book. "None of this makes any sense, what does this have to do with an unsolved case that my dad worked on?"

Chad met his gaze with a sigh. "Gee, and I wonder why I handed those over to you," he said sarcastically. "If I'd known, I wouldn't need you."

"Why'd you even switch the prints if you knew you weren't going to actually let me go to jail?" Hopper demanded.

Chad snorted. "Because I don't like you."

"Okay, you know what? I-"

"Save it, Hopper – you're in this whether you like it or not." He sighed as his phone began to ring, but after one glance at the display Chad turned it off. The last thing he needed right now was to field a call from Andrea. Leaning over the table, he tapped the picture of the murdered woman. "Don't you have any of your dad's old case files? He might have something on this girl." His phone rang again, and he silenced the ringer without even looking.

Hopper frowned down at the picture thoughtfully. "Mom might still have some of his stuff."

"Then why don't we pay her a visit instead of just waiting around to be arrested?" Chad signaled the waitress for the check and paid, glancing out the windows of the diner at a patrol car slowing down to enter the parking lot. "Let's go…. I have no particular urge to see how I'd look in an orange jumpsuit."

After driving to see his ex-partner's mother – and witnessing the rather entertaining spectacle of Hopper getting smacked around by a rolled up newspaper in her hand – Chad endured thirty minutes of torture as she interrogated him about Rita and lectured them both about getting past their differences. He felt he'd lost his capacity for surprise when the files they needed turned up missing, but was relieved beyond measure to drop Hopper's old lady back in her driveway – on the ride back, she'd started threatening to hit _him_ alongside the head with a newspaper when he and Hopper had gotten into yet another argument. "I think she likes you…God knows why," Hopper sighed, getting into the front passenger seat after checking his voicemail. "Look, Chad - we're gonna have to split up if this is going to work. I think my CI might know where I can find someone to ID this girl."

They argued some more about their next step, but finally agreed that Chad would drop the other man off at his house with the extra set of keys Chad kept for the SUV he'd hardly ever driven once he was using one of the LAPDs unmarked cars. "Don't get it blown up or anything, Hopper," Chad warned as he passed the keys over reluctantly.

"Nothing's going to happen to your precious car, don't worry," Hopper said, frowning back at him. "I need to go back to my apartment and get something – someone called me about a package, and I think it might have to do with whatever's going on today."

"Then you can pick up your own car and leave mine there if you're going to be stupid enough to go back there – I already told you that you were being watched."

"Why do I get the feeling that the only reason you don't want me to get arrested is because I can still be of use to you?" Hopper asked.

Chad smirked as he put the car in drive. "You're finally learning, Hopper."

  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _

  
Andrea ground her teeth in frustration as her call went to voicemail - again – and tossed her phone into the passenger seat of her Jeep. Where _was_ he? She drove into the parking deck by the 6th street SWAT office and grabbed up the packet of papers which had Steve Romero's name printed on the outside. After talking to Annie a little longer, they'd decided that it would be best if Annie went to make a statement to Chris Choi while she took the documents to Steve. The news about Hopper's arrest had already gone wide, and now both he as well as Chad were missing – Faith remembered him wanting to gloat over his ex-partner's downfall while she went for coffee, and although the county deputies assigned to escort Hopper to a holding cell hadn't seen them leave, a few patrol officers recalled seeing them leave through one of the lower exits.

No one suspected Chad of anything….yet… but the popular opinion was that he'd taken Hopper somewhere to gain a measure of revenge and might have bitten off more than he could chew. She snorted at the thought of Hopper overpowering Chad – anyone who knew the big lieutenant knew that he certainly would never come out anywhere but on top if it came to a fistfight.

Checking her watch, Andrea jogged past the weapons cage and ignored the startled looks of the team members gathered around to pick up their equipment. She found Steve yelling at a few members of First Team for something, and waited anxiously for him to finish the dressing-down. "Andy? I don't think Chad-"

"I need to talk to you," Andrea interrupted, shoving the packet out towards him. "Is Faith here, too?"

Steve shook his head and motioned towards his office, placing a hand on Andrea's back to lead her in. "She's out looking for Shelten. What's this about? Somehow I doubt this is just a social call, though Shauna's been asking about you lately…" He closed the door behind them at her request and opened the envelope as she explained everything she knew. Steve's expression went from surprised to furious, and back again before he finally settled on looking pissed. "So he's decided to play Vigilante?" he shouted, standing up and pacing around the office angrily. "When I get my hands on that boy…should send out an APB…damn it!"

Andrea lifted one of the papers to show it to him. "I don't think it's a good idea to alert everyone just yet – we don't know who's connected to this."

The other man rubbed his forehead. "I can't let this slide, Andrea. I've got to report it."

"What if we can get you some concrete proof and find Garza's killer? Please, Steve – they're just trying to uncover the truth, and they're in danger." Andrea eased her left hand up on the desk where he couldn't miss seeing the engagement ring.

"Oh, don't tell me that moron proposed to you and that you _accepted_," Steve thundered. "I've never seen a more perfectly matched pair of idiots! You really do deserve each other!" She watched him silently and waited for him to calm down. Finally he ran out of steam and threw himself into his desk chair. "You'd better not tell me that you're pregnant with twins."

Andrea shook her head with a laugh. "Not that I'm aware of…." She trailed off, suddenly thinking of the way Maria Santos had been watching her and how she'd felt sick lately. "No," she said more firmly. "There's no way."

Steve sat back, eyeing her distrustfully. "As long as you're sure. Listen, Andy – you know I'm friends with that idiotic fiancé of yours but in our line of work…" he sighed. "Look, here's what I'll do. Any files you want to access, people you want to talk to? Go ahead. For the life of me, you can even borrow Faith if she's willing to help. I can give you a grace period of 24 hours, but that's all. Don't come up to me, don't call me, don't even _think_ about me until this time tomorrow. I'll look the other way until then, when I'll be reading these files and calling you in for a statement before I go track Chad down and arrest his ass for obstruction of justice. I'm sure Internal Affairs will be quite interested in his role in the arrest report mess."

"I know that's more than he deserves, under the circumstances." Andrea came around the desk to give her friend a grateful hug. "Thank you, Steve."

He smiled and gripped her upper arms affectionately. "You'll get it sorted out between the two of you… if Shelten and Hopper stop trying to kill each other for five seconds, that is. I can't promise anything, but as long as that dumbass has all his bases covered I'm prepared to put in a good word for him."

Leaving the SWAT building with a lighter heart, she got in touch with Faith and started her second round of explanations only to find that Annie had already beaten her to the punch. Chad's partner was just as angry as Steve had been, but promised to help all that she could. Andrea toyed with the idea of stopping in at one of the drugstores on her way to Jen's house – Hopper wasn't picking up and he might just try to contact his sister – but decided against it. She had enough to deal with right now.

When she got to the Mathis house, Andrea found the place in a mess and both Jen and Randall huddled together in the kitchen. "Jen? What's going on?" she asked warily, noting the splinters on the door frame that indicated someone had forced their way in.

Both of them looked up at her with startled expressions, as if they hadn't even noticed that she'd just walked in. "Nothing, there was just… nothing," Jen said quickly. Randall nodded in confirmation, putting an arm around his wife quickly. Not quickly enough to hide the markings on his wrist, though…only zip ties made that kind of mark, Andrea thought.

"Has Brett been by here?" Andrea asked. Both of them tensed just enough to give her the real answer before they started to lie. "I know about everything – I need to talk to him though," she gently, wanting to yell. "What happened? Was he here?"

Jen and Randall exchanged glances, and finally the truth started to come out. "There were… there were men. I thought they'd hurt the children," Randall blurted. "They tied me up and took us to some sort of quarry, I don't know where we were – I just didn't want them to hurt the kids."

"I came home and found the house like this," Jen said. "I saw the video they left, and called Brett." She explained about a briefcase full of money, and how Hopper had found some sort of documents inside it. "He had a package with a little hourglass inside it, and said he knew who the girl in the picture was."

Andrea leaned forward. "Was Chad with him? Or maybe Rita?"

"Chad? Why would Chad be…? And Rita, you said? I don't know why they'd be together," Jen said with a confused look.

"He's been seeing Rita for a while now," Andrea said, surprised. She knew that Hopper wasn't that close with his sister or his mom, but this was ridiculous.

"Rita? Rita Shelten? But isn't she married to Chad?"

Oh, boy. "No, they're divorced. I'm actually engaged to…you know what? That doesn't really matter right now. Did your brother say where he was headed, by any chance?"

Jen wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her shirt, which rode up enough on her arm to display a thick ring of purpling bruises. "I don't know, he said something about Uncle Nick."

Uncle Nick? _Oh, yeah. His dad's partner_. "Thanks. Listen, you two might want to head somewhere safe – have you been contacted by Detectives Spivak and Choi yet?"

Randall nodded. "They came by early this morning, wanted us to come down to answer some questions about Brett. I said we'd come by later, but then…"

"Here's what I want you to do – take the kids and go down to Metro. There's an officer, Faith Hawkins, that you should talk to." Andrea dug in her pocket for a piece of paper and scrawled a quick note on it. "Give this to her, and make sure she takes you to either Spivak or Choi for a statement. Tell her everything you told me, and-"

Jen interrupted with a frown. "We can't, Andrea. If they find out we talked, then the kids-"

"Nobody can touch you as long as you're there, Jen. You've got to trust me, okay? Faith will look after you."

When she'd seen them to their car and watched Randall drive off, Andrea got back in her Jeep and headed towards the home she'd once shared with Chad. There was a chance he might have left something there which might give her some sort of clue about where he was. After dealing with an overexcited pitbull as soon as she opened the door, Andrea looked around carefully as Meredith followed at her heels. "_Chad? It's me again – Billy just called me; he says they found the body. _" Andrea sighed at the messages she found from Rita on the answering machine and wrote down the information before deleting the messages in case someone tried to break in and do the same thing she was doing. She couldn't believe that Chad's love for Rita when they'd still been married had led all of them to this, but Chad never did anything by halves and she suspected that Rita didn't, either. Well, she had a few choice words for Rita the next time she saw her – from the looks of things, that conversation would be happening sooner rather than later, as long as she found Chad first.

Clipping a leash onto Meredith's collar, Andrea let him lead her out to her Jeep. "Let's go find your Dad," she said, scratching behind his ears. He barked up at her happily as he jumped up into the car, and Andrea smiled as she put the key in the ignition. Her comment to Merry put her in mind of Steve's earlier comment, and she dropped a hand to rub at her stomach thoughtfully. Maybe she'd stop at a drugstore after all.

  


  
_tbc…_  
______________________________________________

  



	15. </strong> Partners

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[andrea battle](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/andrea%20battle), [chad shelten](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chad%20shelten), [chadrea](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chadrea), [day break](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/day%20break), [fic](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [partners](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/partners)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title:** Partners  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Day Break  
**Pairing:** Chad/Andrea  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$

_   
****Partners** 15**   
_

[   
  
](http://photobucket.com)

________________________________________

_

  
Driving past the motel as she tossed her cellphone into her bag, Andrea glanced over at the parking lot to see the black Yukon that Chad usually drove sitting in one of the spaces. _Finally_. She didn't see Rita's small car anywhere, so figured the other woman had succeeded in begging a ride from Chad – movement around the side of the motel made her glance in the side mirror as she slowed down and pulled into the lot of a nearby convenience store. _That must be the bastard himself_, Andrea thought as she glared in the mirror at Conrad Detweiler.

Meredith lifted his head off his paws and started to growl as he picked up on her agitation. Everything in her prodded her to get over there and shove her gun in Detweiler's face, but on the other hand she couldn't help from thinking about the pains Chad had taken to make sure Detweiler would never be around her. She ground her teeth angrily, unable to decide what to do – it was taken out of her hands when the door to the room he'd gone into opened and Rita stumbled out with a man she'd never seen before. The man hurried over to a beaten up Ford Pinto, and Andrea watched as Rita glanced around the parking lot as whoever it was drove away. Rita straightened as she noticed her, and Andrea gave up her attempt at secrecy to turn around.

Rita's head swung from Andrea's car to Chad's and back again. _What the hell is wrong with that woman? Even at a time like this, she's…coming over here? _ The other woman walked over quickly, and Andrea placed a restraining hand on Merry's collar as he noticed their nemesis approaching. "Get in," she advised Rita. "Merry, go in the back. Go," she repeated when the pitbull sat down rebelliously and started to whine in complaint about his seat being taken by someone he didn't like.

"What are you doing here? You're not supposed to-"

Andrea leaned over the gear shift and slapped the other woman as hard as she could. Rita yelped in surprise and nearly fell out of the Jeep. "This is all your fault," Andrea snarled. "Everything that's happened is because of you getting on your high _fucking_ horse, Rita. He was only trying to help you out, and now look where that's gotten him."

To her credit, Rita just slumped back against the seat and rubbed her reddening cheek instead of trying to fight back. It really was too bad; Andrea would have loved to thrash her six ways from Sunday. "We weren't doing anything, that day you caught us at the hospital," she said sulkily.

"I know that now, you stupid-" Andrea broke off and took a deep breath to try to calm down. "We're going to get one thing straight; if you ever come near Chad even _thinking_ about messing with that man's head, I'll make you wish you'd never been born. Don't follow us, don't call the house – look at me the wrong way and I swear you'll be sorry." Andrea leaned in close. "He belongs to me, and I protect what's mine. Got it?"

Rita stared at her in disbelief. "What….? But I thought that the two of you…"

Andrea arched an eyebrow at her challengingly, and Rita fell silent. It was a good thing too, since she'd just remembered that Detweiler was still in the room with Chad – it wouldn't be smart to be out here brawling in the car and making enough of a fuss that they'd attract his attention when he came out. "You'd better get back over there. If he sees both of us together…" Rita opened her mouth to protest, but was cut off by a sudden growl from Meredith when she leaned too close to Andrea. "Just get your ass back over by his car without being seen, and I'll join you as soon as Detweiler leaves."

The other woman scrambled out of the Jeep and Andrea backed into a parking spot partially obscured by a few trees so she could watch. Rita got into the black SUV and Andrea waited for a few more minutes before Detweiler emerged, carrying a large flashlight and looking pleased with himself. He drove off and Andrea hurriedly started the engine of her own car, her heart pounding. Why was she getting nervous _now? _ She parked in a spot out of sight from the room and walked up to the door quickly – it was ajar, and Andrea took a deep breath before easing it open to step inside silently.

Chad was sitting on the edge of the bed with his head in his hands and despite the fact that she was still so pissed at him for keeping secrets from her, her heart went out to him. He'd always been open with her, becoming so distressed whenever they fought that Andrea wasn't really sure how he'd managed to keep something like this from her so long. Although she still felt hurt, she was ready to forgive him as soon as she gave him the drubbing of a lifetime.

Quickly walking in the room, she sat down on the bed beside him as he rubbed his hands over his face. "Rough day?" His hands stilled immediately, and she waited until Chad looked over at her. "Hi."

  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _

All he could do was stare at her in disbelief. "How did you…what are you…_why_ are you…" She wasn't supposed to be there! "You're not supposed to be here," Chad said weakly.

Andrea just smiled at him. "Are you finished?"

"No," he finally said. "You've got to-" Andrea shut him up by flinging her arms around his neck and pressing her lips to his in a fierce, loving kiss. When she drew back, he started to speak once more when she caught him alongside the head with a full-armed slap. "Ouch," he yelled, falling off the bed in surprise. "Andy, what the…!"

She threw herself atop him and smacked him a few more times before he could think to defend himself. After she clipped the side of his face with another blow that left his ears ringing, Andrea seized the collar of his shirt. "If. You ever. Do. That. Again, I won't. Go as easy. On. You," she threatened, punctuating her words with kisses.

After she let him up for air and stopped trying to slap him into next week, Chad leaned back against the wall while Andrea climbed into his lap and snuggled against him. "You weren't supposed to get your copies yet," was all he could really say. She wrapped her arms around as much of him as she could reach and squeezed hard, burrowing her face into his chest. "I'm sorry."

"I know you are," she mumbled against his shirt. "I'm not sorry for smacking you, though. You deserved it."

"I did," Chad agreed, smiling down at her and bringing one hand up to stroke her hair.

After several long minutes, Andrea sighed and wriggled free of his arms to hand him something. "Got this report from Ballistics you might be interested in."

Chad took it from her and frowned as he flipped through the report. "Where'd this come from?"

She perched on the night table and pulled out a folded piece of paper from her jacket pocket. "Remember that Jane Doe from the murder book you pulled? She was shot once in the head, twice in the chest – execution style, just like Garza. Turns out that the hourglass in this picture" Andrea unfolded it and showed him "went missing from Evidence soon after it was submitted. Someone mailed it to Hopper."

"You've certainly been busy," Chad said ruefully. "I take it a print was pulled?"

Andrea nodded. "Yup, he handed the package off to Faith as soon as he saw what was in there – she bribed Roknowski with Yankees tickets for a rush job, and get this: the prints belong to a man known as El Giron, the Crying Man. He's known for killing his family a few years back, but his sister escaped… he's been in Pelican Bay since then…there's no way he could have killed her, let alone Garza."

Chad looked up at her. "He's been in the SuperMax, yet somehow he's managed to kill at least two people? How does that work?"

She shook her head. "It doesn't make a lot of sense, that's for sure… I just talked to Hopper; he's on his way over there to get some answers."

"Hopper, a wanted fugitive, is at Pelican Bay? That should thrill Spivak to no end," Chad said, frowning down at the papers again before looking back at her. He still couldn't believe she was here. "I still can't figure out how you got those papers so quickly."

Andrea smiled at him and stretched out her hands as if to help him up from the floor. "She overslept, and quite understandably started to freak out when she realized what her musclebrained little brother was really up to. Now come on, we've still got work to do." She wriggled her fingers, and the motion made him look at her hands for the first time since she'd gotten there. Chad felt his eyes widen as he saw the engagement ring on her left hand, and looked up at her as she laughed. "Like my ring?"

Chad stood and pulled her into his arms again for a kiss. "Very much, it's-" he broke off and reached for his gun when the room door opened, sighing when his ex-wife peered inside at them. "Did Billy leave?" he asked, trying to suppress irritation that Rita's appearance had made Andrea step away from him and reach to gather up the ballistics report.

Rita's eyes went from Andrea's face to his, and back again as she nodded. "Yeah, I told him to get out of town so he'll be safe." She looked around at the lamp that had been knocked off the nightstand and the rumpled bed covers and started to sniff, but stopped quickly after getting another look at Andrea's face. Chad glanced down to see her staring at Rita impassively, one hand on her hip; maybe he'd better remind Andrea that he'd meant what he'd written to her. "I'll be outside." Rita ducked her head and turned to walk back out to the car, and Chad turned his attention back to Andrea.

"You don't have to worry about her," he started.

Andrea stopped him by placing her hand on his arm. "I'm not worried. Just showing her who's boss, you know?" He had a feeling that Rita wasn't the only one learning who was boss, either, but after going so long without her Chad couldn't care less.

He smiled at her fondly and cupped her face in his hands. "I missed you."

She wrinkled her nose at him. "Good."

"You'll really marry me?"

"I will."

"Good."

"Don't get cocky."

  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _

  
After meeting up with Faith in a diner – Chad's partner had nearly started to cry when she'd seen them together – and waiting for Hopper to show up, the four of them tried to puzzle out the rest of the clues. Rather, three of them tried to figure it out while Rita kept looking over her shoulder for Hopper. "We still don't know who the girl in the picture is; if we could find that out then maybe we can-" Faith broke off as Andrea reached for her cup of coffee. "Your stomach's feeling better? I heard all about you and the Starbucks last week – Paul was telling tales out of school again."

Andrea looked at her friend consideringly, then at Chad. She'd little doubt that Maria Santos had been the one to spread those 'tales' to her husband and whoever else would listen…how many people knew about it? _I'd better take that test so I know for sure_. "It was just the flu, that's all," she said, glancing over at Chad again. Thankfully, his attention was already back on the papers.

Hopper finally showed as Faith was leaving, and dropped the bomb on them just as he sat down at the table. "Guess who else is on Detweiler's payroll?" He proceeded to tell them all about El Giron and the Warden of Pelican Bay, and Andrea's hand slipped into Chad's as she felt the big man tense in anger and outrage. "I gave Damien a call; he says he might know some way we can ID the Jane Doe in the murder book."

They agreed to meet at another motel since it wouldn't be a good idea for any of them to go home, and Andrea watched silently as Rita scrambled out of the booth with Hopper – at least this way, she and Chad could have some time to themselves. Chad looked so upset at the revelation about Pelican Bay that she rubbed a hand up and down his arm comfortingly. "You okay?" she asked softly.

"I just…I never thought it would go so far," Chad said. "Maybe a guard or two, but the _warden? _" He shook his head.

"We'll put 'em away, don't worry," she replied confidently. Some of that confidence started to slip away when he turned to look at her, and she was reminded of the need to tell him about the test. "Can we go get those rooms now? I need to talk to you about something."

Though plainly curious, Chad agreed and paid for their coffee as they headed out to their cars. Meredith barked at her as she got in her Jeep, and Andrea scratched behind his ears until he'd settled his head on his paws and was drooling in contentment. She drove behind Chad's SUV all the way to the motel, and grasped her bag with shaking hands as he came out of the office with the two sets of keys. "I understand if you're still angry with me," Chad started hesitantly as soon as he'd shooed Merry inside their room.

"It's not that, not exactly," Andrea said nervously, dry-washing her hands.

"What's wrong?" he asked, reaching out for her.

She retreated from him slightly, needing to keep a clear head so she could explain. "Remember…remember that night I came over, and you were drunk, and then I was drunk too?"

Chad ducked his head. "I'm sorry about that, I-"

"I think I'm pregnant," Andrea blurted. "I didn't really think I was until this morning when I talked to Steve, but I've been sick and we didn't use any protection."

Her fiancé stared at her in shock. "Sick? Is that what Faith was talking…you mean, in the morning?"

"Well, it seems to happen all day long if it's really me being pregnant," Andrea said wryly, looking up at him. "I bought a test earlier, but didn't have time to try it out."

Chad still looked like she could have knocked him down with a feather. "Well, are you _going_ to? Try it, I mean. To see if you're…if I…if _we_…"

Andrea walked over to push Meredith off of her purse so she could reach inside for the small box. "I've got it right here." She wished he'd say something about this instead of just asking her questions in that surprised tone of voice. "You're not angry, are you?" Andrea asked before she could stop herself. She quickly added, "Because it's all your fault. You and your sperm made this whole thing happen." That served to wipe the poleaxed expression from his face, but she wasn't sure that she liked him throwing back his head and roaring any better. "Stop laughing!"

"S-sorry," Chad spluttered finally, wiping laugh tears from his eyes. "I'd almost forgotten the things you say sometimes…but I can assure you that myself as well as my sperm will take full responsibility for our actions."

She let out a relieved breath she hadn't even known she was holding. "So, you're not-"

Chad hauled her into his arms for a reassuring embrace, and she melted against him. "I could wish that we would have waited to start a family, but I could never be angry."

"I'd better go see for sure if there'll be a little Shelten on the way or not," Andrea muttered against his neck before wriggling out of his arms reluctantly. Grabbing the box, she went into the bathroom and read the directions at least five times, then ran back out. "I need to drink something; can you get a can of Coke for me or something?"

"Is it safe to have caffeine if you're pregnant?" Chad asked her. Wiseass.

"Shut up and go get me one," she ordered. "I can't pee on command, you know!"

"Wait here," Chad advised, digging in his pockets for change. He came back with no less than three cans, and watched her drink them with a skeptical look on his face. "Don't drink so fast - you'll make yourself sick." Chad settled back on the bed with Meredith and watched as she finished up the drinks and ran around the room a few times, then ran back into the bathroom to finish the test. When she came out a few minutes later, he arched an eyebrow at her. "Need another one?"

She shook her head and sat on the bed beside him. "Test says we have to wait at least ten minutes. Chad, what do either of us know about having a baby? If my mother were here I could ask her, but…"

Chad urged her into his arms and stroked her hair. "It'll be fine – kids can't be that hard to raise. Look at me, for example. I turned out just fine."

Andrea laughed and curled against him. "If you say so. Let me see your watch." When the minutes slowly passed, she dragged herself off the bed and walked into the bathroom for the verdict. Maybe this was all for nothing, and she'd caught a stomach virus. That thought made her unaccountably disappointed, and she closed her eyes as she reached for the small plastic tester. Holding her breath, she opened one eye and realized she was holding the thing upside down. Andrea turned it over, and… if there was a blue line, did that mean that she was pregnant, or not? "Chad," she yelled. "You'd better get in here!"

"What? What's wrong? Is it blue?" he asked anxiously, poking his head through the door.

"Is it supposed to be blue? What does it mean if it's blue? I can't find the instructions," she wailed.

Chad took one look at the test strip and grabbed her up in an exuberant hug. "It's blue!"

"Does that mean we're going to have a baby? Put me down so I can read the box," Andrea ordered. She was obediently deposited on the floor, and found the box on the side of the bathtub. "Okay, wait, here it is… if the strip turns blue, that means…it means…oh my God! We're going to have a baby!"

The way Chad kissed her, he certainly didn't mind they were starting their family early. She hopped into his arms and he carried her out into the room where Meredith was running around barking, having sensed their excitement. Snuggling into Chad's arms and laughing up at him when he rested a palm over her still-flat stomach, she couldn't remember ever being happier.

  
_tbc…_  
______________________________________________

  



	16. </strong> Partners

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[andrea battle](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/andrea%20battle), [chad shelten](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chad%20shelten), [chadrea](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chadrea), [day break](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/day%20break), [fic](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [partners](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/partners)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title:** Partners  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Day Break  
**Pairing:** Chad/Andrea  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$

_   
****Partners** 16**   
_

[   
  
](http://photobucket.com)

________________________________________

  
It almost felt as if they'd never been apart, Chad thought as he rubbed his cheek against the top of Andrea's head. He still felt as though he should send her away, especially now that she was carrying their child, but he didn't think he could bear to be without her any longer. Growing up in a houseful of women, his mother had been constantly reminding his sisters that there was someone for everyone… he'd made a mistake thinking that Rita was that someone. After her, Chad had never thought to fall in love with anyone ever again but Andrea had gotten under his skin and inside him, bone deep. He'd never considered himself the kind of man who would be happy to belong to someone, but he was Andrea's down to the soles of his shoes.

His hand rubbed over her stomach again, and this time Andrea's hands came up to rest over his. "Do you want a boy or a girl?" she asked him, craning her neck to look up at him with a smile.

Chad couldn't have cared less, and told her so. "Though it _would_ be nice to have a little girl," he conceded. "I bet she'd look just like you."

Andrea laughed up at him, wriggled around so that he cradled her in his arms. "You still have to propose to me properly, Lieutenant Shelten – just tossing a ring into an envelope isn't gonna cut it," she said, waving one fist in a threatening manner.

"Give it back to me then, and I'll ask someone else to marry me since that wasn't good enough for you," Chad teased, grabbing her left hand.

She snatched it back out of his reach and put her hand on his face as if to push him away. "Hey! That's _my_ ring… I suppose I could lease it to you, though."

Chad curled his fingers around her wrist and held her hand in place, kissing her palm tenderly. "Will you mar-"

"Yes," Andrea interrupted, making them both laugh.

His arms tightened around her as he leaned down, feeling her small hands sliding up on either side of his face. "I love you," he whispered.

Andrea's lips parted under his slowly as she kissed him back, finger-combing his hair and gently grazing his scalp with her nails. "Love you too," she murmured against his lips, sighing encouragingly when he slid a hand down to cup her bottom and press her against him. She threw a leg over his hip and Chad moved his hand up beneath her shirt, stroking the smooth stretch of her lower back until Andrea was arching against his body in silent appeal. He pushed her onto her back gently, leaning down to unbutton her shirt and kiss every inch of skin that was revealed – Andrea's stomach was as taut and muscled as ever, but in a few month's time it would be rounded with their first child. Just the thought that she was carrying his child excited him in a way he wasn't sure she'd appreciate, but all he wanted to do now was make love to her and reinforce the bond he'd done his best to break. "Chad," she whimpered, tugging at him. He'd been completely unaware that he'd stopped kissing her and was simply resting his cheek on her abdomen.

"I know," he said softly, moving up to kiss the hollow between her breasts. Sliding his hands up her sides, Chad was just about to draw the straps of her bra off her shoulders when a loud knock at the door made him freeze. "Ah, shit."

"Maybe if we ignore it, they'll go away," Andrea whispered, pressing a thigh up between his legs to rub against his crotch enticingly.

Maybe, Chad conceded. He'd just bent back to his task when another knock sounded and Rita's voice rang out. "Chad? Are you in there?"

The sound of his ex-wife's voice effectively dampened his ardor, and he dropped his head back between Andrea's breasts with a groan. "Perfect." His fiancée's hand rose to cup the back of his neck as she sighed, and he rolled away from Andrea who was looking as disappointed as he was. "I'll make it up to you," he promised softly, and her answering smile was the kind that rekindled the warmth in his stomach.

"I know you will. Tomorrow, okay?"

"Okay." He walked to the door, scooping up the other room key from atop the television set as Andrea hopped off the bed to clean up the papers strewn about the bathroom. When he opened the door, Rita immediately breezed past him and started looking around for Andrea. Her eyes fell on the rumpled covers of the bed and she frowned meaningfully – he'd never quite understood how she could have such a hang-up as far as sex was concerned, not with the way she looked and dressed, but Chad had long since given up trying to puzzle her out. "Come on in," he said sarcastically. Hopper came through the door and nodded in greeting, then eyed Meredith apprehensively as the pitbull woke from a doze beneath the table and stalked out to smell him.

Andrea walked into the room with them and snapped her fingers for Merry to come to her, and he obediently plopped down at her feet with his eyes fixed on Rita. "You find out anything?"

Hopper took a deep breath and pulled the folded picture out of his jacket pocket. "Yeah. I went with my CI and asked some questions about this girl… turns out her name is Isabella Contrarez. She was a maid working for Tobias Booth."

"Booth? As in, Councilman Booth?" Andrea asked, sitting down on the bed.

Chad glanced over at her as he reached a hand down to scratch behind Meredith's ears absently. He remembered reading through the autopsy report that the Jane Doe – now known as Contrarez – had been pregnant. "I wonder if it was his child," Chad said thoughtfully, looking over at Hopper. "Who'd you talk to about her? We might be able to find out just what her duties as maid entailed."

Hopper frowned. "I doubt that's a good idea – we only found out her connection to Booth through her mother."

"You went to her mom's house?"

"Yeah. She took the news pretty well, considering." His ex-partner glanced over at Rita, who seemed to be trying to get as far from Andrea as possible. "Of course, she'd figured that something had happened to Isabella… why don't you come sit down?"

Rita shook her head. "I'm okay."

Chad rubbed his temples and sighed. "So what do we have so far? We know Detweiler's been letting El Giron out to take care of his dirty work, and that makes both of them involved in the Contrarez murder. Faith's traced the hourglass to some men's club downtown, and it seems all our friends are on the member's list… including Barry Colburn, the council appointed to you when you were arrested. Seems he showed up looking for you when I'd borrowed you." It was pretty smart of them to have their own lawyer to fix whatever problems came up, Chad thought – with a roster of killers and dirty cops, there wasn't much a person couldn't accomplish. "What's going on with Baxter and Mrs. Garza? She put you at the scene."

Hopper leaned forward, tugging a notepad from his back pocket. "See if you believe this…"

_ _ _ _ _ _

Andrea listened in disbelief as Hopper told them about Damien and the safe house, showing up at Baxter's house, and he finished by describing a run-in with a judge's assistant. "So Damien just shot him?" she asked.

"Yeah," Hopper sighed. "I thought it was gonna be my ass on the chopping block next. He was involved in whatever's happening – his girlfriend was the one to leave me that message about the hourglass being in the mail."

"Where is she?"

Hopper shook his head, and her mouth tightened. _Of course_. "The world's going crazy lately."

"It's been that way all along; we've just gotten caught up in it more than usual," Chad said acidly, staring down at the murder book. He looked over at Andrea with anger in his eyes that she knew wasn't for her; she'd seen the look on his face when he put the murder and the autopsy results together. "There has to be something more to this, though – it's all well and good that we've found a link to Colburn, Booth and Detweiler, but it feels like something's still missing," he said in frustration. "It's just not enough."

Andrea moved over behind him, placing her hands on his shoulders lightly. "Maybe if we get Mrs. Garza to tell us why she lied about seeing you there, we can uncover the rest of the story," she told Hopper. "We got you guys a room next to ours; it's not safe for any of us to be anywhere they can find us."

Hopper stood, looking at her quizzically. "Don't worry, I can stay at Rita's when I take her back."

Rita sucked in a breath as Andrea looked at her. "What are you talking about? You can't take her back."

"They were watching my place, not hers – anyway, she's not mixed up in this," Hopper insisted.

"He still doesn't know?" Chad asked Rita incredulously. Andrea smoothed her hands along his broad shoulders and said nothing, watching the other woman start to fidget.

"Know what? What's going on?" Hopper asked, a hint of anger creeping into his voice. "Rita? What's going on?"

Poised to witness the most satisfying blowout Southern California had ever seen, Andrea was unreasonably disappointed when Chad tossed the other set of room keys to her partner. "Talk about it next door, huh?"

Rita gave him a semi-grateful look as she left the room with Hopper, and Andrea walked around to face Chad who had his fingers steepled in front of his face. "What did you do that for?" she demanded. "She had it coming, you know that."

"She _still_ has it coming, Andy –but it's not just our problem anymore. He deserves to hear it without having an audience." Chad dropped his hands and the corners of his mouth quirked in a smile. "They'll probably be loud enough so you can hear through the wall if you're that interested." He cocked his head and, sure enough, the murmurs from next door were rising in volume.

Andrea sank down on Chad's knee and allowed him to pull her close. She'd dreamed of Rita finally getting her comeuppance, but now that it had arrived she found that she'd lost her taste for revenge. "Hopper's never really known about her, even after all the games," she realized. Chad sighed and she placed a kiss on his temple lovingly. "She was good for something, at least."

"And what was that?" he asked, moving a hand to rest on her stomach.

"She made it obscenely easy for me to twist you around my little finger," Andrea teased with another kiss, rumpling his hair.

The shouts from the adjoining room abruptly stopped and she got up from Chad's lap when she heard the sound of a slamming door and a car starting. Chad came over and looked out the door at Hopper, who was pacing in front of the motel angrily. "You should have told me," he yelled.

Chad leaned against the door frame and folded his arms across his chest. "It wasn't my story to tell, Hopper."

"You lied for her," the other man accused.

"Yes, I did," Chad acknowledged, still giving the appearance of lounging at his ease. Andrea could see the tension in his frame, and moved closer to place a hand on his arm soothingly.

Hopper stopped pacing and ran a hand over his shaven head. "I would've done the same," he said, sounding defeated.

"Where'd she go?" Andrea asked, glancing around. Hopper's truck and Chad's SUV were still there…oh no, she _hadn't_. "Where's my Jeep?" she demanded. _That's it, I'm going to kill Rita. My sympathy has officially dried up. _

Both men looked at her with unreadable expressions, though she could have sworn that Chad was ready to start laughing. "We'll get it back for you tomorrow," Chad promised her. "You didn't really need it right now anyway."

"Don't make excuses for her," Andrea started, then rubbed the bridge of her nose tiredly. Rita wasn't important right now, and Chad was right. Damn it. "It'd better be in the same condition I left it here in, that's all I'm gonna say."

Hopper came back into the room with them and they talked about their strategy once more – Andrea would arrange for Faith to call in Mrs. Garza for another statement, and Hopper would meet her there…hopefully getting the truth out of her. It turned out he had Detective Choi on his side, so they wouldn't have any problems arranging it. "I'll get to the bottom of this if it's the last thing I do," Hopper said on his way out. "The earlier you can get her to Metro, the better."

"See you in the morning," Andrea said, impulsively hugging her partner before she closed the door. "We'll get this settled, don't worry. Why don't you give Rita a call and see how she's doing? It's never a good idea to go to bed angry, you know? Just make sure she didn't get my car into an accident," she teased.

Chad was running a bath when she came back inside, so she locked the deadbolt and shed her clothes hurriedly to join him. Hotel bathtubs were always too small for both of them, and it seemed as if most of the water sloshed over the side when they were finally situated comfortably, but Andrea figured it was worth having wet shoes. She laid back in the protective circle of his arms and closed her eyes, luxuriating in the hot water and the feel of having him near. They stayed in the tub until the water started to grow cold enough to make her shiver, then Chad dried her off and carried her into the main room to the bed. Meredith was already curled up underneath one of the chairs fast asleep and snoring.

Andrea snuggled against him contentedly, breathing in his scent and running her fingers through the dark curls of his chest hair. "This feels nice," she mumbled sleepily.

Chad stroked her hair back from her face tenderly. "Yes, it does." She fell asleep to the feel of him pressing a kiss to her forehead.

  


  
_tbc…_  
_________________________________________________

  



	17. </strong> Partners

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[andrea battle](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/andrea%20battle), [chad shelten](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chad%20shelten), [chadrea](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chadrea), [day break](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/day%20break), [fic](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [partners](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/partners)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title:** Partners  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Day Break  
**Pairing:** Chad/Andrea  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$

_   
****Partners** 17**   
_

[   
  
](http://photobucket.com)

________________________________________

_____________

  
He couldn't shake the feeling that something bad was going to happen; sure, they'd figured out most of this mess but Chad knew that there was something they'd missed. Detweiler wouldn't have called in his 'favor' just for the hell of it. Andrea shifted and he smiled as she snorted softly before relaxing against him once more. Maybe it wasn't too late to make sure she was safe… he discarded the idea as soon as it formed, knowing he was being weak. _I just want her with me. I can protect her_, Chad told himself firmly. She'd insist that she could protect herself, of course, but he wasn't going to let her take any risks – especially now that she was pregnant.

Chad still couldn't believe that he was going to be a father; it was a gift he didn't deserve, just like he didn't deserve Andrea. He'd missed holding her so much, it was like he couldn't get enough of just _being_ with her. He stifled a yawn and rested his chin atop her head – he should have gone to sleep but he hadn't wanted to miss a second of finally having her there in his arms and being able to hold her all night long.

Andrea stirred again and opened her eyes, yawning. "Hey, you."

"Hey," he said softly.

"What time is it?" she asked, arching against him as she stretched and lifted her face for a kiss, which he gave gladly.

"Early." Andrea settled back against him sleepily and, kissing her temple, Chad shifted his gaze towards the gap in the curtains where he could see the sun coming up. "I want you to promise me something."

She rested her head against his chest. "What's that?"

_Go home so you stay safe_. "Just…be careful today, okay?"

Andrea laughed and sat up, purposely letting the sheet fall down around her bare hips as she shook her long hair from her beautiful face. "What're you talking about? I'm carefulness incarnate."

"I'm sure you must think so," he said dryly, reaching out to tap his finger on the tip of her nose lightly, "but I doubt that the range hood agrees with you."

She bit her lip and did her best to look chagrined. "You noticed that, huh?"

"Just a little. I can't quite figure out how the flames could have gotten that high." Chad threw back the blanket and stood, shaking his head at the lecherous expression on Andrea's face as she watched. "Get some clothes on, woman – we've got a busy day ahead of us."

After walking Meredith, Chad opened the rear door of the SUV and mentally inventoried the gear stored neatly in the back while Andrea went to make sure Hopper was ready to go. Chad tensed as she came back out of the other room at a run, lunging through their room door and nearly tripping over a chair in her haste. The bathroom door slammed shut and Chad relaxed, taking his hand off his sidearm and returning to his task. Andrea came out a few minutes later and plopped down beside the duffel bag he was going through, scowling. "Well, that was inconvenient." She lifted her chin suddenly. "Here comes Hopper."

Chad turned to see his ex-partner closing the door to his room before joining them. "You get in touch with her?"

Hopper nodded. "Yeah, she's…she's fine. Did you get a time for me to meet up with Mrs. Garza?"

"Yup, she'll be in Interrogation Room 3 – Faith set it up with Choi." Andrea tilted her head slightly. "She said he had no problem with it, didn't argue at all. Wanna tell us about that?"

"I helped him out with something," Hopper said, taking out his cell phone and punching a number into it. "Look, I'm going to head over there and see what I can turn up. I'll call when I find out more."

Andrea looked up at Chad with a thoughtful expression on her face. "What now?"

"Now we go down to City Hall and see if we can find Booth, get anything we can that proves his connection to Detweiler," Chad sighed. "We only have a few more hours until Steve's amnesty runs out and he starts looking for me."

He'd thought it would get easier, but at City Hall things just seemed to get even worse – Andrea had lured Booth's assistant away by pretending to pass out, and Chad slipped into the councilman's office to look through his files. He came up with nothing and Andrea pulled another fast one on the guy when he came back with a cup of water for her, giving Chad time to get out of there. "This isn't looking good," Andrea grumbled, pacing back and forth on the walkway above the main floor. "And I'm not talking about me having to play Swooning Sally back there."

Chad opened his mouth to respond when he caught sight of two very familiar looking men. What the hell was Nick Vukovic doing here with Booth? "Wait here, I'll be right back," he said hurriedly, pushing off from the pillar he'd been leaning against. Wherever they were going, he had to get there first… Chad walked along the side of the walkway quickly, glancing down to make sure they were still there. The path they were taking had two hallways branching off of it, and one of them led to a bathroom. He managed to slip inside the men's room just ahead of them, and found a broom closet inside as the sound of their voices grew closer.

The two men came inside and planted themselves directly in front of the small, cramped closet to talk. Chad listened in shock as Vukovic – Hopper's old man's _partner_, for God's sake – gave him all the information he needed to know. When the two men began discussing a woman, he ground his teeth together to keep silent until Booth snapped at the other man and they left. _Shit_. Chad mentally replayed the conversation he'd just overheard. _Shit, shit, **shit**. You just had to run off, didn't you, Rita? Goddamnit_. Andrea came running to meet him as soon as he came back up the stairs, taking them three at a time. "What's going on?"

  


_ _ _ _ _ _

Chad met her eyes, nodded silently, then they both raised their guns and ran inside the warehouse to find Rita tied up to a chair with some sort of bag over her head. It looked like she'd been beaten pretty badly, and despite the fact that she didn't much care for the other woman, Andrea couldn't believe that anyone would ever do _this_ to her. "It's okay, we're here," she soothed, then stopped in surprise when Chad pulled the bag off her head. It wasn't Rita.

When they'd gotten the woman calmed down, she introduced herself as Margo. "Wait a second, weren't you the one who nearly got hit by a bus yesterday?" Chad interrupted.

"How did you-"

"Long story," Andrea said, helping her up. "Let's get you out of here before they decide to come back."

Margo still seemed to be in shock, and who could blame her? Whoever had kidnapped her, they'd sure done a number on her. "I need to call Judge Nitzberg, he probably thinks I've run off with his coffee and I need to make sure the Grand Jury goes ahead as planned…"

"Grand Jury? For what?" Andrea asked, sliding her arm around the other woman to reassure her. Chad kept some first aid stuff in his car that she could use to disinfect those cuts on Margo's face.

"I just set up the appointments," Margo apologized.

Andrea opened her mouth to respond when she saw that Chad had stopped and was staring at Margo with a strange expression on his face. "What's going on?"

"I think we need to pay Judge Nitzberg a visit," Chad said slowly, looking like he'd just figured something out. "Let's go, we don't have time to waste standing around here." He helped Margo into the back seat of the SUV and handed Andrea the first aid kit, then got behind the wheel and started the car. They were both pressed against the back of the seats as Chad stomped on the accelerator, and she had her hands full trying not to be thrown around the car as well as trying to help Margo get cleaned up. She was tempted to snap at him, but restrained herself – Chad apparently knew what he was doing, and once he got going there wasn't any stopping him. Besides, from the look on his face this was a vital piece to the puzzle they were working on and woe betide anyone who got in her lieutenant's way.

An hour later, she sat stunned as the judge gave them the details of the Grand Jury investigation. Chad's face had gone back to being expressionless, but she could tell that he was just as shocked as she was…maybe even more so. "When do they meet?"

"This afternoon," the judge answered, looking more than a bit shocked himself at the evidence Chad had provided him with. "We'd suspected, but…" he shook his head. "I never thought I'd see the day that it would come to this."

Chad looked over at Andrea, then back at Nitzberg. "I think they're going to try something with all of you in the same place at the same time. Can you change rooms without anyone besides the other judges knowing about it, or just reschedule? As long as they still think you're all in that courtroom, I make sure SWAT's in there to greet them."

Nitzberg blinked, then swiveled his chair around towards Margo. "Can you make this happen before three?"

Leaving her there to make the calls, the judge ushered both of them into the outer office. "We've got to see what Detective Hopper's turned up," Andrea said, glancing up at Chad. He looked like he'd explode if she didn't get him out of there. "Make sure nobody finds out that you won't be in that room, Your Honor. SWAT OIC Romero will be here with a team in less than an hour."

They'd taken half a dozen steps down the hall before Chad stopped to slam his fist into the wall. "It just doesn't _end_," he snarled angrily, glaring at a passing clerk who was staring at them wide-eyed. "_What?_" The clerk nearly dropped the files he was carrying as he fled; Andrea stepped forward to catch Chad's arm when he drew back for another punch and folded her hands over his larger fist gently.

"You'll need this hand," she reminded him, feeling the muscles in his arm quivering as he fought with his anger and disillusionment. "Look at me, sweetheart… it's almost over. We finally found out what this was all about – all we have to do now is make sure we've got a copy of the tape, if Hopper managed to make Mrs. Garza talk."

Quickly moving back down to the parking level, Andrea made several calls while Chad made a few of his own. "…I'm telling you that I saw him with my own two eyes," she heard him argue as they reached the car. "Whatever you think you know about him, you might want to – you know what? I'm tempted to just leave you to explain your own way out of the arrest warrant," Chad snapped. "Now where the hell are you? Wait, what are you doing? Stay there, damn it! Hopper? _Hopper!_" After ending the call by shutting the phone so violently that it nearly broke, he started the car with a growl of "some people never change" and steered out into traffic.

"Where's Hopper?" Andrea ventured, grabbing onto the door as they went flying around a corner. She trusted Chad with her life, but with him this angry he might inadvertently get them into an accident. "I guess he's where the fire is."

"Oh, who the fuck knows?" Chad yelled, thumping the steering wheel. "I only told him about his 'uncle' so I wouldn't have to explain once we got there, but now he's gone haring off to find his CI for something."

"Faith says they've got Mrs. G on tape confessing to an affair with Councilman Booth and admitting to knowledge of Isabella Contrarez as well as her husband's killing – she's in custody, and they're getting a warrant issued for Booth's arrest." She took a deep breath and looked straight ahead. "And Steve said he'd set up a team in the courthouse."

Chad's tone was flat. "Steve said so, did he?"

"He also says he'll kick your sorry ass the next time he sees it."

"Well, that certainly sounds like him." Without taking his eyes off the road, Chad moved a hand over to cover hers and their fingers twined tightly as he drove on.

Twenty minutes later they reached a place that looked like a rock quarry, and Andrea loosed her grip on Chad in shock as she recognized Nick Vukovic arguing with Hopper. The shorter man in a black coat with cornrows in his hair must be Damien Ortiz, she thought. Exchanging a look with Chad as they got out of the car with their guns drawn, they started to run forward as Hopper pulled his own gun and knocked Nick down. "…think of your dad," the older man pleaded weakly, looking terrified.

Hopper cocked the gun, prompting Nick to gibber and close his eyes, then lowered it. "You know what? You're not worth the bullet." He glanced over at Damien and turned his back on his adopted uncle to walk towards Andrea and Chad. "I take it you heard about Garza's murder."

Chad opened his mouth to reply when a shot rang out – Andrea jumped and looked back over to where Damien was calmly tucking his gun back beneath his coat. Hopper didn't even blink. "Okay, what the hell?" he demanded.

"Turns out my dad's suicide wasn't a suicide after all," Hopper said slowly. Andrea placed a hand on her partner's arm comfortingly. "We trusted him, all of us. I knew something was wrong, but after following the clues he left behind…" he shook his head. "It's been a long day."

The sound of gravel being flung around by speeding tires made them all look around, and Chad's jaw tightened. "Looks like it's being extended even further. Andy, get behind the car."

  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _

_Perfect_, Chad thought sourly as he moved for cover behind Vukovic's truck. Picking up the pieces was never as easy as it was on TV – coming towards them were two vehicles that were definitely _not_ pizza delivery trucks. Gravel and dust was thrown into the air as the cars stopped, and out of the corner of his eye Chad saw Damien making a run for it. He wished he could do the same, but it was far too late for that now.

The newcomers opened fire and Chad winced as a hail of bullets decorated the car he'd taken refuge behind. It was just as well Vukovic wouldn't need the truck anymore. Waiting for an opening, Chad rose from his crouch and fired – one of them dropped, and Hopper took the opportunity to take a few shots of his own.

By Hopper's car, Andrea ducked reflexively as another shot broke the windshield out and glass rained down over her. As Chad slammed another clip into his gun with the heel of his hand, he watched Andrea bring down two more. The swastikas on their jackets left little doubt to what gang they belonged to, and Chad hoped against hope that more weren't on the way. He leaned out to cover Andrea as another shot came just a little too close, jerking back with a startled oath when a bullet ricocheting off the high grill of the truck grazed his forehead just above his left eye. _That was_ way _too fucking close, Shelten_. Hopper fired back and Chad took the opportunity to dive across beside Andrea. "I'm alright," he assured her when she immediately reached up to touch the painful gash.

"I'm running low," Hopper yelled across, and Chad turned his head towards his SUV, trying to think. There was no way he'd be able to reach it…

Andrea turned to look too, then grabbed his face in her hands and kissed him hard. "I got it, Lieutenant."

"What- Andrea, _no! _" Chad lunged to stop her, but she'd already darted out from concealment and was running as fast as she could towards the other car

Heart in his mouth, Chad rose to give her cover fire - she was halfway there when a bullet slammed her down onto the ground.

  


  
_tbc…_  
_______________________________________________


	18. </strong> Partners

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[andrea battle](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/andrea%20battle), [chad shelten](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chad%20shelten), [chadrea](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chadrea), [day break](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/day%20break), [fic](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [partners](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/partners)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title:** Partners  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Day Break  
**Pairing:** Chad/Andrea  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$

_   
****Partners** 18**   
_

[   
  
](http://photobucket.com)

________________________________________

_________

  
Everything hurt. Andrea could hear gunshots and Chad screaming her name, the sound of enraged disbelief in his voice making her worried. What was wrong? She lifted a hand to her chest, where the worst of the pain was centered and her fingers came away wet with blood. _Oh. _

The sharp cracks of gunfire stopped and then Chad was falling heavily to his knees beside her, sliding an arm behind her neck to support her head. "Andy," he choked, then broke off to look around behind them. "Get the fucking car _started_, goddammit!"

"Okay?" she asked weakly, lifting her hand to touch the bloody gash on his face. "Didn't….didn't get the…the clips."

He brushed her hand away, and she protested as Chad gathered her into his arms to lift her. "Hopper, make sure he stays up in the front seat with you," he ordered sharply before looking back down at her. "It's okay, baby. You're going to be fine…_Hopper! _"

She was vaguely aware of Meredith whining as Chad lifted her into the back seat and came around to get in the other door. He cradled her in his arms, shouting something at Hopper and pressing a wad of cloth against the gunshot wound. "Hurts," Andrea complained.

Chad cupped her face with one hand, stroking her cheek with his thumb. "I know it does, baby." She'd never heard him so upset and tried to lift a hand to cover his, but couldn't make herself move. "Don't try to move, I've got you."

Andrea looked up at him, feeling something wet fall onto her face – surely he wasn't…? "Bad, huh?"

"It's just a scratch. You'll be fine." Up in the front seat, she could hear Hopper giving the code for 'officer down' over the radio.

"Liar." She smiled fondly up at him. Andrea opened her mouth to say something else when the car hit a bump and the sharp surge of pain made her cry out. It hurt so much…another, sharper jolt made her bite her lip to keep from screaming.

Chad shifted to cushion her against his body, pressing the heel of his hand against her chest. "Hang on, Andy. God, I'm so sorry."

The numbness was spreading, and it was starting to become hard to keep her eyes open. She hurt, and all she wanted to do was to go to sleep. Andrea's eyes flew open suddenly at the sharp crack of Chad's palm against her cheek. Why was he hitting her? A part of her mind registered that he'd been trying to shake her before he'd resorted to slapping her face. She tried to tell Chad not to hit her, to just let her sleep, but now he was yelling. He was so angry, and crying. _Let me go to sleep_. "So tired…"

"You have to stay awake, Andy. Stay with me, Andy, please," Chad pleaded.

Through the blur of traffic lights and the distant sound of the SWAT SUV's siren, Andrea was finally unable to keep her eyes open no matter how Chad begged and swore.

_ _ _ _ _ _

Chad threw the back door open as Hopper slammed on the brakes outside the emergency room entrance, cradling Andrea's limp form in his arms and nearly knocking the automatic doors off the tracks when they didn't open fast enough. Several nurses were there to take her from him, and he watched helplessly as Andrea was laid on a gurney and her shirt cut open. There was so much blood – how could she have so much blood? She was so small…

"Come on man, they need some room," a voice said, and Chad turned his head to see Hopper standing there with a hand on his arm. "She's gonna be okay, Chad."

He wished he was half as sure, but seeing his ex-partner suddenly reminded him of the plans they'd set in motion. Not that they really mattered to him now. "What…what about the Grand Jury?" he asked numbly.

"I'm gonna head on over there now," Hopper said, checking his gun quickly. "Rita's car is here, but I could use some backup."

Chad shook his head. "I can't, I need to be here if…"

Hopper nodded and clapped him on the shoulder. "Alright, man. Don't do anything too stupid, huh?" he ran off, and Chad moved toward the waiting area as another nurse approached him.

"Chad? Chad, what happened? Someone said that Andrea was shot?" Rita asked. "You're bleeding!"

He brushed her hands away tiredly. "I'm okay. Most of it's….it isn't mine."

"I'm so sorry," Rita said, taking his hands in hers. "I know how much she means to you, and-"

"Do you? Do you really?" Chad interrupted. "None of this would have happened if-" he broke off suddenly. Detweiler. No one had been sent after Detweiler. "I have to go. I'll be back as soon as I can." _Don't anything_ too _stupid, huh? _

"What's going on? I thought everything was fixed," Rita started.

Chad overrode her protests. "There's something I forgot to do. Take care of her for me."

His ex-wife nodded in confusion. "Of course."

Eyes flicking from the road to the clock in the dashboard continuously, Chad finally stopped the car a few houses down from Detweiler's – nothing would tip the bastard off quite like having a SUV riddled with bullet holes parking just outside – and reached past Meredith for the bag he kept extra clips in. The pitbull whined at him hopefully and Chad gestured to him. "Come on, then."

Merry jumped out of the car and followed at his heels as Chad walked down the sidewalk towards the house – they passed a woman who was clearly planning on giving him a piece of her mind for allowing a dog to run loose, but after she got a good look at him she took off back into her house. He thumbed the catch on his holster and eased the gun slightly – he'd have to draw it quickly once he got inside – before he pressed the doorbell.

The large door opened, and a middle-aged woman peered around it. "Yes, how can I help-" her eyes widened as she looked up at him and she looked as if she might scream, so Chad hurriedly unclipped his badge from his belt and showed it to her.

"I need to speak with your husband, ma'am," he said as politely as he could manage with the amount of rage flowing through his veins. This wasn't going to be something he'd allow Conrad Detweiler to just walk away from.

She tried to close the door in his face. "If you'll just wait here, I'll get him-"

Chad shouldered it open. "I don't think so." Predictably, she went for a small table in the entryway and he yanked her back by grabbing the collar of her blouse – the drawer she'd tried to open fell on the floor, and amid a collection of photos and other papers, a gun clattered across the tiles. "Meredith," he said sharply, snapping his fingers and pointing at the woman. "Guard." Pulling handcuffs from his back pocket Chad cuffed her around the banister of the stairs and waited just long enough to watch Merry plant himself directly in front of her, growling.

Satisfied, Chad drew his gun and moved up the stairs where Detweiler was most likely in his study. He looked in each room as he walked past, then paused at a door near the end of the hall. Chad could hear the sounds of a newscast from inside. _ "…were taken into custody after entering the courtroom…"_ Raising his gun, he slammed into the door and nearly broke it off the hinges as it gave way.

Inside the room Detweiler jerked his head up from a shotgun, his eyes widening in disbelief. "You're not getting away that easy," Chad warned.

"Just what do you think you can do to stop me?" Detweiler asked, smirking. "You're finished, Shelten." His grip on the shotgun tightened, and he started to lift his arms.

"Maybe I am," Chad admitted. "But I'm taking you with me whether or not I go down, you piece of shit."

Detweiler feinted, trying to throw the gun up and bringing it to bear on him, but Chad was already moving. The first blast from the shotgun knocked a chunk out of the fireplace, but the second shell buried itself in the ceiling as Chad slammed his fist into Detweiler's face and knocked the gun away with a second blow. The older man sprawled across the leather-covered armchair and Chad bent to retrieve the shotgun when agony shot through his side and he was knocked to the floor.

He rolled onto his back, trying to reach his gun as he saw that Detweiler's wife was standing over him with another gun in her hands. How many did they _have_ here? Chad wondered as she lifted it to aim at him. She pulled back the hammer… and fell forward as someone in the hall shot her in the back. "You okay, Lieutenant?" Justin Hawkins asked, rushing forward.

Detweiler began to regain consciousness as Chad pulled himself to his feet, shaking away his friend's hands. "Get cuffs on him," Chad panted, pressing his hand against his side and trying to make sure his legs would hold him up. He stared down at the dead woman lying over the threshold, forcing his mind to work. "I took her gun, cuffed her to the stairs and had Meredith watch her, how…?"

"I guess she had keys." Justin hesitated briefly before pulling out a pair of handcuffs. "And another gun."

Jesus. He closed his eyes briefly, then reopened them to watch Detweiler notice his wife's body. For all Chad knew, the guy could really be grieving over her – he didn't really have time to care. "Get him out of here."

Footsteps in the hall made him turn to see Faith coming towards them. "Oh my God. Chad, are you…?" She ran past Justin to him, pulling his shirt out of his pants and yanking it up to examine the hole in his side.

"How'd you know I was here?" Chad asked, grabbing at the mantle of the fireplace as the pain nearly made him fall down. "And what about-"

His partner looked up at him with a slight smile on her face. "Dispatch got a call about a big guy looking like he'd just stepped out of a movie about an axe murderer. Have you seen yourself lately?" Straightening, Faith sobered. "We heard about Andy, Chad. I'm sorry."

Chad laughed mirthlessly. "Yeah, me too."

"Let's get you back to the hospital, Big Do-" Faith broke off and cleared her throat. "I mean, let's go." Slipping an arm around his waist, she steered him to the staircase and barely kept him from falling down it. His eyes went to the blood-soaked section of carpet where Meredith must have been and though Faith's arm tightened around him, she didn't say anything. "Lieutenant Romero, I'm taking him back to the hospital," Faith called as soon as she pushed the door open again.

Chad glanced over, not even able to feel surprise that Steve had come along. "What happened?" Romero demanded. "You look like shit, Lieutenant. I just had Jameson carry a _dog_ out of here, and…"

"He's been hit, sir," Faith interrupted. "Once I get him back to the hospital, he won't be going anywhere for a while. Justin's bringing out the suspect now."

Steve hesitated, then nodded. "Just make sure he stays there, Hawkins."

"Yes, sir."

Chad managed to get to the nearest SWAT car before the stress of the day caught up with him and he passed out as soon as he pulled the car door closed.

  


  
_tbc…_  
_______________________________________________

  



	19. </strong> Partners

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[andrea battle](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/andrea%20battle), [chad shelten](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chad%20shelten), [chadrea](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chadrea), [day break](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/day%20break), [fic](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [partners](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/partners)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title:** Partners  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Day Break  
**Pairing:** Chad/Andrea  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$

_   
**   
**Partners&lt;/i&gt; 19**   
**   
_

[   
  
](http://photobucket.com)

_____________________________________

Chad woke to feel someone shaking him and unbuttoning his shirt. "Chad? Chad! Wake up!" He opened his eyes in alarm as a needle slid into his arm, looking around to see Rita kneeling in front of him with a worried expression on her face – the twin to the one on Faith's. "Do you have any idea how heave you are?" his partner demanded angrily, "You picked a great time to stop taking care of everything all by yourself," she added before whirling to stalk off through the doors that led to the waiting area.

Chad made to get up, but Rita pushed him back down easily. "She's worried about you, Chad. She'll be okay."

That only reminded him of someone who might _not_ be. "Andrea?"

"Hold still, Rita murmured, bending close to examine his side. "I can see the exit wound, so-"

"_Andrea_," he interrupted, pushing Rita back to where he could see her face clearly. The movement sent a jolt of pain through his side and he winced. "Is she…?"

"She's still in surgery," Rita said quietly, ducking her head. "The bullet was lodged pretty close to a main artery."

In his mind's eye, Chad relived seeing Andrea crumple to the hard-packed dirt after being shot. And all that blood…she was so small, how could someone that small have so much blood in them? "What… what do the doctors say?" He didn't think he would be able to bear it if she didn't survive. _I'd lie down on her grave and die before I lived one moment without her. _

His ex-wife finally met his eyes, taking his hands in hers. "I'm not sure, Chad, but she's strong. If anyone can make it through this, it's Andrea. Now let's get you patched up so you can go out there and be the first to hear when they've taken her into Recovery."

Chad nodded woodenly, trying not to think of what the doctors might come to say to him – it was all too easy to construct scenarios in which one of them came to tell him that Andrea had died on the operating table. When Rita put the final bandage on his side he eased his shirt back over the wound and buttoned it slowly, only half-noticing how stiff it was with both his and Andrea's dried blood.

Another nurse he vaguely recognized handed him a blanket as soon as the cut in his forehead was stitched up. "You might want to get cleaned up in the bathroom over there before you go out to the waiting area – have you seen yourself in a mirror lately, Lieutenant?"

After stumbling through the indicated door, Chad squinted at his reflection and ran a wondering hand over his face. It looked like he'd been dragged through the knothole of a tree backwards, Chad thought absently. The water draining down the sink slowly ran from pink to clear again when he'd finally gotten the rest of the blood off his face, neck, and hands, taking special care not to let the stitches get wet. Wrapping the blanket around his shoulders, he slowly walked towards the waiting area where Faith was pacing back and forth and wearing a hole in the tile. "About time," she snapped, charging over to give him a hug that was much too enthusiastic for his aching side to handle. "You look like shit, Sir."

"Good to see you too," Chad said wearily, letting his knees collapse and dump him unceremoniously in the nearest chair. He let her nervous chatter roll over and past him, too busy thinking about Andrea to pay attention to anything Faith was saying. His brain registered the news about Fencik and Buchalter arriving in the courtroom with nearly a dozen armed thugs in tow and she rattled on about Detweiler, Booth, El Giron, and Mrs. Garza until she finally realized he wasn't listening.

His mind filled with visions of what could happen, Chad didn't even realize that he was rocking back and forth in his chair until Faith's hand slipped into his. "She's one kickass lady, Chad. She'll pull through, if only just to slap you from here 'til Sunday."

Another unbelievably slow hour passed with Chad looking up whenever he thought he heard footsteps approaching; he'd given up when Faith nudged him urgently. He raised his head despondently, then stood up as fast as he could when he realized one of the doctors were approaching them. Faith squeezed his arm supportively and gave him a small shove towards the doctor, retreating back beyond earshot. "Lieutenant Shelten?"

Chad swallowed hard, his heart starting to race within his chest. "How is she? I mean, they?"

The doctor's sudden smile made him feel as if he'd faint in relief. "They're both going to be just fine – I must admit there were some tricky moments and a few times I thought we were going to lose her, but Detective Battle's a strong woman. She's expected to make a full recovery, and thankfully she's not far enough along in the pregnancy for the baby to be at risk."

"Can, can I see her?" Chad blurted.

"It's normally against policy to allow visitors in the recovery room until the patient has woken…" The petite doctor tilted her head to one side to look at him, just like Andrea always did. Like she'd still do. "But I think we can make an exception in your case. Go on."

She showed him the way, explaining that once Andrea had been transferred to a room on one of the upper floors the nurses would teach him to care for her after she was released. Chad listened with half an ear until she pointed out Andrea's bed. He moved towards her slowly, just looking at her – she looked impossibly tiny in that huge bed, and hooked up to more tubes than he'd ever seen. Her hair looked lank and dirty spread around her pale face... she was beautiful.

A nurse brought over a chair for him to sit down in but he remained standing at her side, looking down into her face. Chad couldn't seem to tear his eyes away from the way her chest rose and fell slightly, showing that she was still alive and there with him. He finally sank down in the chair and reached to clasp one of her hands, swallowing it up in both of his. Chad sat there and watched her face until the effects of whatever the ER nurses had injected him with began to take effect, so he moved the chair closer and pillowed his head on his arms on the edge of her bed. He'd just close his eyes for a few minutes. Just a few…

Chad jerked awake, a quick glance at his watch showing that he'd been asleep for more than two hours. He rubbed his eyes and yawned, looking into Andrea's face intently. She looked a lot better than she had earlier. Moving his chair up closer to the head of the hospital bed, Chad bent to brush a kiss over her temple and stroked her hair, curling the fingers of his other hand around hers. Releasing her hand only long enough to tug the blanket back around his shoulders, Chad stifled another yawn and settled in the chair; whatever Rita had shot him full of made him feel like he could go to sleep for a month. Usually anesthesia wore off about four or five hours after surgery and he'd already slept for half of that time – he just had to stay awake for three more.

  


_ _ _ _ _ _

The feel of air being blown across her arm in steady puffs made Andrea open her eyes. _What in the world? _ It looked like she was in a hospital, but why… she moved her head slightly and saw a very familiar head of dark hair pillowed on the edge of the bed. The memory of what had happened earlier returned as she shifted her hand to rest it atop Chad's head – he really _did_ need a haircut – and a nurse quickly approached her. "Back with us, I see, Detective Battle," the other woman smiled. "How are you feeling?"

"I've been better," Andrea admitted ruefully, threading her fingers in the dark brown curls at the nape of her lieutenant's neck. "How long have I been here?"

"You were brought in about eight hours ago, Detective. Your bedside leech here has been snoring away for six." The nurse checked her over quickly, taking care to keep her voice lowered. "We'll keep you in Recovery for another hour just to make sure you don't have an adverse reaction to the anesthesia, then find you a room. Let us know if you need anything," she finished hurriedly when Chad stirred.

"I wouldn't mind a stiff drink," Andrea joked weakly. The nurse gave her a mock-disapproving frown as she pulled the curtains around the cubicle to give them privacy. "Hey there," Andrea said softly when Chad raised his head to look at her. "You were breathing all over my arm."

The corners of his mouth quivered slightly. "I'm sorry," Chad whispered.

"Oh, sweetie…" she reached a hand out and rested it on the back of his neck as he dropped his head, burrowing his face into her side. "It's okay, I'm okay," Andrea reassured him, becoming distressed at the intensity of Chad's misery. At length his shoulders stopped shaking and Chad pressed his cheek against her hand, eyes still closed. "I'm just as hard to get rid of as you are," she reminded him.

Chad opened his eyes, looking up at her. "I thought I'd lost you."

"That's what you get for thinking." Andrea smiled at him tenderly as he turned his head to kiss the inside of her wrist. "Now get over here and give your future wife a proper welcome back from the jaws of death."

"Yes, ma'am."

After Chad sat back down and scrubbed at his eyes with a shirt sleeve that surely had seen better days he sternly informed her that, his 'manly display of relief' notwithstanding, he was nobody's pansy but hers. Laughing made her chest hurt, and the nurse appeared to throw aside the curtain and frown at Chad. "What's going on here? If you're overexciting her…"

"I'm fine," Andrea protested, wincing when the nurse checked the IV – she didn't really mind having the thing stuck in her since it had to be there, but that didn't mean she wanted to watch it get wiggled around.

Andrea settled back against the pillows as the doctor came in to examine her and pronounced her well enough to be moved to a private room. "How long before I can bring her home?" Chad asked, resting his hand on her shoulder lightly.

"She'll need about a month or so to heal completely, but as long as there are no complications I'd say we could release her in about a week," the doctor smiled. "One of the physician's assistants can get you a list of OB/GYNs."

Her eyes widened in alarm. "I thought there was nothing wrong with the baby."

"Just a precaution," she was immediately reassured.

When she'd been moved to one of the rooms on the fourth floor, Chad pulled up a chair beside her and explained what had happened. "So it's finally over?"

Chad rubbed a hand across his face wearily. "Yeah. I mean, Colburn's still off the leash but we don't have enough evidence to bring him down."

"I'm sorry about Meredith – I should've just left him at home," Andrea said sadly. It was hard to believe that she wouldn't be coming home to the overexcited pitbull jumping all over her and drooling all over everything.

"Well, he took a pretty good-sized piece of her with him," Chad sighed. "Having him down there probably saved my life – if she'd come up with the gun only a few seconds earlier…" he shook his head and reached out to stroke her hair back from her forehead as a knock on the door made them both look around.

Andrea smiled as the door opened and Lieutenant Romero came in. "Hey, Steve."

"Hey yourself – they're calling you the Bionic Woman down there," Steve joked, coming over to kiss her forehead. "I take it you'll be out of this bed by tomorrow?"

"Maybe not quite _that_ soon…" she trailed off, noticing the way the two men were looking at each other. "Is something wrong?"

Steve smiled at her again before turning back to Chad. "That's what I'm going to find out. I think you know the other reason I'm here, Lieutenant Shelten."

Chad leaned forward in the chair to pull his badge from his back pocket, handing it over. "Faith has my gun."

Romero gave her a thoughtful glance before gesturing to the door. "Would you give us a moment?"

"What's going on? Steve, he hasn't done anything…!"

Her fiancé touched her arm lightly and shook his head as he got to his feet. "It's okay, Andy."

Steve turned back to her as the door closed. "We've got to investigate, you know that."

"But-"

"It's procedure. Lucky for that dumbass, he came forward and with enough evidence to support his claims. It's not as if Chad can be of any real use to the team until he's healed up, and this way I know he'll keep an eye on you," Steve added, squeezing her hand affectionately. "He'll get a penalty stiff enough to make him wish he'd never been born, and I plan on putting the fear of God into that man by the time I'm through with him."

"I think he's wished he came forward a long time ago," Andrea admitted. "But he just wanted to protect Rita. And me. Promise me that you won't be too hard on him, Steve."

Romero grinned. "Oh, I'll make him sweat…but he'll live." He bent to kiss her forehead again and headed towards the door. "You look like you could use some rest, but I'm pretty sure your father would like to see you if you could stay awake a little longer," he announced as he opened the door. Judging from the look on Chad's face, Andrea was almost convinced he'd said it just to alarm the other lieutenant.

  
_tbc…_  
_______________________________________________


	20. </strong> Partners

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[andrea battle](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/andrea%20battle), [chad shelten](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chad%20shelten), [chadrea](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chadrea), [day break](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/day%20break), [fic](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [partners](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/partners)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title:** Partners  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Day Break  
**Pairing:** Chad/Andrea  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**A/N:** Yes, it really *is* another chapter!

  


_   
**   
**Partners&lt;/i&gt; 20**   
**   
_

[   
  
](http://photobucket.com)

_____________________________________

Andrea sighed in relief as the car door closed and Chad circled around to get in. She couldn't wait to go home and although she'd said as much many times before, she figured it bore repeating. "Can you wait for one more hour?" he asked, making her frown.

"Why, do you have to stop at 6th street again?" Steve had told her he'd put Chad through the wringer, but she wasn't sure he was up to it yet.

Chad shook his head and gestured towards the back seat as he started the car. "We've got someone who probably wants to come home just as much as you do."

"Oh!" Andrea twisted around carefully to see Meredith's favorite blanket and a few pillows in the back seat, and smiled over at Chad. She'd been unable to believe it when they'd found that Merry had survived after all, and she knew that Chad couldn't wait to see him. He reached over the center console to cover her hand with his and Andrea settled back, determined to enjoy their time together – Chad had been at her bedside in the hospital day and night but after a week of the nurse's disapproving stares whenever they kissed each other, she was more than ready for some privacy.

She elected to stay in the car when they arrived at the animal hospital since she was still sore – God only knew how Chad was dealing with the half-healed wound in his side – and Chad carried Meredith out in his arms. The pitbull's tail thumped against the seat feebly as soon as he was transferred to the blankets, and Andrea reached a hand back to pet him. "Ordinarily I'd make some sort of joke about us all getting shot, but I won't since it's really not that funny," Chad sighed, scratching behind Merry's ears one last time before closing the back door and climbing up into the driver's seat again.

He carried Meredith inside the house once they arrived, then came back out to get the bag of antibiotics they'd both been prescribed and slipped an arm around her shoulders to guide her up the steps. "It's like I haven't been here in forever," Andrea marveled as soon as he closed the door behind them and locked the deadbolt. Merry was already snoozing on his favorite cushion, and she curled up against Chad on the couch. "It's nice to be back home."

"It's even nicer to _have_ you back. What about your apartment?" Chad asked softly, pressing his lips against her temple. "I can probably start bringing your things back tomorrow."

She relaxed in his arms, content for the first time in a while. "There's no hurry."

"You do realize we'll have to go over there and christen the place, right?" he warned.

"I think I can handle that," she laughed.

The only good thing about being laid up like this was the fact that Chad wasn't as annoyingly healthy as usual, running around with enough excess energy to make her tired just from watching him. He was a very attentive 'nurse', making sure she didn't take any unnecessary risks and banning her from any sort of physical exertion… unfortunately, that meant he put the kaibosh on any sexual advances she tried to make. Both their families were regular visitors, to Chad's dismay – he was still smarting from the multiple lectures he'd received from Andrea's father and his own parents. At least with neither of them able for much, they got most of the wedding plans settled; Chad swore he'd now be able to name every single napkin pattern the next time they went out for dinner together.

She had mixed feelings when Chad was cleared for duty while she was still banned from doing anything more strenuous than flipping the pages of a bridal magazine, but her jealousy over his return to active duty dissolved as soon as he returned home with a scowl on his face. "How was work?" Andrea asked, gladly turning the television off. She'd gotten used to spending so much time with Chad lately, it was unbelievably boring without him to talk to. Chad hurled his issued weapon into a nearby chair, his scowl deepening. When he dragged his uniform into view, she blinked at it. "Is that what I think it is?"

"If you think it's a patrolman's uniform, then yes. It's what you think it is." Chad sighed. "I knew I'd have a penalty – God knows I deserve one – and I should be grateful I wasn't fired, but… _patrol?_"

He looked so pissed that Andrea hastily turned her laughter into a coughing fit. "I'm sure you won't be there forever," she soothed.

Chad sank down on the couch beside her, and drew her legs across his thighs. "That's not even the worst part," he said mournfully.

"It's not?"

Her fiancé shook his head. "No. I'm not only on patrol for the foreseeable future, but he's got me on traffic duty, too."

Andrea couldn't hold back any longer, and started to laugh. "Oh, _no! _"

"You think it's _funny_, woman?" Chad asked, raising his eyebrows with an exaggerated look of outrage.

"You know as well as I do that SWAT can't do without your anal-retentive qualities that we all know and love," she scolded, swatting his arm lightly. "You're a big boy now; I'm sure you can handle whatever Steve throws at you."

A smile began to curve Chad's lips as he looked at her. "That's right. I _am_ a big boy," he boasted with an outrageous wink.

"You know what I meant, you perve." Andrea's laughter trailed off as he slid a hand up her leg suggestively. "I thought you didn't want…?"

Chad urged her into his arms and kissed her breathless. "I always _want_," he growled. "But if you're not feeling up to it…" She twined her arms around his neck as he lifted her easily, carrying her over a sleepily curious Meredith and into their bedroom.

His fingers began to work on the buttons of her shirt as soon as she shook her head emphatically, and she sighed as Chad shoved an impatient hand inside her shirt as soon as enough buttons were undone. When his urgency seemed to evaporate suddenly Andrea tried to pull him over atop her, but Chad shook his head and lightly traced a finger around the scar left by the bullet that had nearly killed her. "You can't get rid of me that easily," she reminded him softly.

Leaning over her, Chad rubbed his nose against hers tenderly. "Glad to hear it," he whispered back before dropping his head for a slow, gentle kiss. Andrea slid her hands beneath the hem of his dress shirt, resting a palm over his own healed bullet scar before setting to work opening his trousers. Well, _trying_ to, at any rate. Chad batted her hands aside and laughed at her impatience. "Just relax," he advised her. "I'm not going anywhere, either."

"Then hurry up and go nowhere, because I- _mmmmpph._" Her complaint turned into a muffled moan against his lips as he kissed her once more, then moved his mouth to the sensitive skin just below her ear.

  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _

Chad took his time, his mouth and hands learning Andrea's curves all over again while she writhed and called his name in a breathy moan that made him long to simply unzip his pants and bury himself inside her… but he'd longed for this moment ever since they'd first separated, and vowed that he would make this perfect for her. He hooked a finger under the straps of her bra after removing her shirt and folding it carefully – that certainly made her scowl up at him - then tugged the lacy scrap of pink satin down slowly. Andrea wriggled impatiently, then slumped back against the pillow with a sigh when he dragged his tongue over the upper swell of her breast.

"Finally," she muttered, lacing her fingers through his hair. Chad smiled against her skin and shifted to close his teeth around her hardened nipple carefully, sucking just hard enough to make her arch off the bed. Andrea hissed his name as he moved to perform the same service for her other breast, and he grunted as she managed to wriggle her foot beneath him and rub against his crotch.

"Behave yourself," he warned with a gentle spank. She pulled at his shirt and he rose up on his knees to tug it off swiftly, tossing it off to one side of the room before drawing her lounge pants off her hips. They joined his shirt just as quickly, and Chad sat back on his heels to admire her; Andrea was sprawled out before him wearing nothing but a pair of lacy panties that matched her discarded bra, and the look on her face as she watched him undress made him go a little faster than he'd originally intended. Chad trailed kisses down her neck and over the slight swell of her belly, the musky scent of her arousal driving him wild.

Andrea bucked her hips and gave a throaty cry when Chad nuzzled his face between her legs, breathing her in and placing sucking kisses on the insides of her thighs. "Need you," she moaned wildly, rocking against him as he mouthed her through the sodden fabric of her panties. "Oh, God – _Chad….!_" Her desperate cries mounted as he ripped her underwear completely off and rubbed his tongue over her clit, suckling with careful pressure until Andrea's voice rose to an ear-piercing shriek and she came apart completely.

Stretching back over her as she quivered and shook, Chad kissed her deeply and nudged her legs farther apart before reaching down to set himself at her entrance. "I love you," he whispered, pressing forward. Andrea's eyes opened to look at him, so full of love that he felt an answering ache in his own chest. She'd almost been taken away from him forever… and he'd never let her go again, no matter what. "Love you so goddamned much." His groan echoed hers as he pushed into her slickened heat - they hadn't made love in so long, she was tighter than ever and Chad forced himself to go slow so that he wouldn't hurt her. He gasped her name when he'd fully sheathed himself inside her, feeling her muscles tighten around his cock with rhythmic pulses that nearly made his eyes roll back in his head.

Andrea shuddered in his arms helplessly, her eyes brimming with tears as she looked up at him. "So good…so, _so_ good…" He quickly pushed back up on his arms, worried that he'd hurt her despite his resolve not to, but her soft whispers reassured him enough to begin moving cautiously. Leaning down, Chad slanted his mouth over Andrea's as he rocked within her gently, pleasure radiating through him from every point they were connected. Her small hands kneaded his skin as they moved together, and all too soon he felt the first stirrings of orgasm urging him to speed his movements; Andrea was nearly there as it was. Sliding his knees forward allowed him to change the angle of his thrusts, and after a few surges forward Andrea's lips parted and her tiny frame began to tremble uncontrollably. He spilled into her with a low groan, collapsing in her arms and pressing his face into the curve of her neck as she held him close. "Chad?"

He sighed in contentment and nuzzled her skin lazily. "Hmmm?"

"You're making a pancake out of our unborn child."

Chad immediately shifted off to one side. "Jesus! Sorry…"

Andrea pushed at his chest and laughed when he placed a hand over her stomach to reassure himself that neither of them had come to any harm. "You need to go back on your diet, big boy."

"You'll be eating everything in sight soon enough," he lectured her sternly. "A pregnant woman in the house is the best diet a man can ever ha-_yowch!_" Rubbing his side where she'd pinched him, Chad contemplated yanking her pillow out from under her head. The gleam in her eye told him that she expected him to do exactly that, so he deliberately lay back down and kept talking. "You know, we'll have to stop into that new store I heard about and see what kind of carpet they have."

She took the bait, blinking in confusion. "What? Why do we need new carpeting? You didn't spill anything in the front room when I wasn't paying attention, did you?"

"It's for the kitchen. I wouldn't want your feet to get cold," Chad explained. "You're already pregnant, and when you start going barefoot-"

Andrea launched herself at him and tried to pull the blankets over his head, giggling. "_Chad!_"

  


tbc…  
_______________________________________

  



	21. </strong> Partners

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[andrea battle](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/andrea%20battle), [chad shelten](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chad%20shelten), [chadrea](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chadrea), [day break](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/day%20break), [fic](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [partners](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/partners)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title:** Partners  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Day Break  
**Pairing:** Chad/Andrea  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$

_   
**   
**Partners&lt;/i&gt; 21**   
**   
_

[   
  
](http://photobucket.com)

________________________________________

________

  
With the wedding in just over two weeks, Andrea had to admit that it was a good thing Graves hadn't put her back in rotation – with all the last minute preparations, she wasn't sure she could've paid attention to her caseload anyway… though making some of the Quai Long boys help the florist would have been interesting punishment. Today, she was meeting Chad's mother Laurel for lunch while James would be spending the day with her father, but first Andrea wanted to stop off at the SWAT offices to have a word with Steve Romero.

She pulled her car into one of the vacant spots marked "Reserved - LAPD" and sighed as she noticed a familiar figure further down the street stalking about with a pad of paper in his hand. Yes, it was _definitely_ time to talk to Steve. Andrea smiled and waved at the Watch Commander on her way up the steps, and found the SWAT OIC in his office talking to Williams and Jameson. "I don't care how much paperwork needs to be done; _do it_. If the arrest reports aren't on my desk by five, I'll-" he broke off as he caught sight of her. "Andy! Get yourself on in here!"

The other two officers slipped past her, smiling a greeting and looking grateful for the reprieve. "What was that all about?" she asked curiously, pulling a chair up to her friend's desk.

Steve shook his head. "They've gotten so damned used to Chad handling the paperwork, they can't even remember how to do it themselves."

Clearing her throat, Andrea leaned forward. "Speaking of Chad…how long are you going to keep punishing him? It's been nearly a month since he put Detweiler away."

"Chad did this to himself, Andrea – you know as well as I do that he had to have a stiff penalty, and he's lucky he wasn't stripped of his badge entirely." Steve sighed, steepling his fingers. "I won't lie to you; I could really use him. But as long as he feels like he shouldn't be allowed back, he's no good to me."

"This makes about as much sense as the Disney Channel's programming," Andrea said, so frustrated she wanted to grab Steve's lapels and shake him. "He knows he should've handled it differently, but he was only trying to protect the people he cared about… patrol's making him miserable. If he's miserable, that makes _me_ miserable. You don't want me to be miserable, Stephen Romero. I have access to many, many guns."

"The second he comes to me and asks to be reinstated, I'll agree to it," Steve said hastily.

Andrea severely doubted that Chad would ever approach his friend about it, especially since he felt that he deserved his 'punishment'. Her lieutenant had been in the mother of all bad moods lately because of it, but he was just too damned stubborn to demand reassignment. She abruptly sat up straight as an idea hit her and she smiled over at Steve, who looked back at her warily. "I know just what will make him come talk to you…"

Walking back down the stairs a few minutes later, she was joined by Justin Hawkins who slung an arm around her shoulders. "Andy! How's Meter Maid doing? Aw, crap, not _again…!_"

Chad looked up from where he was calmly sliding a citation beneath the other man's windshield wipers. "You parked outside the lines, Hawkins. Another car might not fit in the space you've left."

"C'mon, man! Three cruisers could park there, and you know it," Justin complained.

Andrea bit her lip to keep from laughing as she saw that Chad had ticketed each and every SWAT car lining the street, leaving hers the only car untouched. "Getting your quota in for the next ten years?"

Her fiancé shook an admonitory finger at her. "There's nothing wrong with being on top of things, Battle."

Justin made a face. "If you two are going to start slathering on the sexual innuendo, I'm leaving."

"Make sure to take your ticket with you when you go," Chad said pleasantly.

"I'll remember this moment the next time you call for back-up," Justin said slyly. "I hear there's a Shriner convention in town. All those tiny little cars might be too much for your back to handle, Ironspine; you'll probably be hunched over for the rest of your life from giving them all citations for wearing silly hats and breathing too loudly."

Chad stepped forward and Andrea managed to slide between the two men just in time to prevent a homicide. "Good_bye_, Justin," she said pointedly, keeping a restraining hand on Chad's chest. "Why don't you just suck it up and _ask_ Steve if you can come back, instead of this ridiculous passive-aggressive-but-mostly-aggressive crap you've been pulling?"

He lowered his eyes. "You know I can't ask-"

"Shelten! Get your ass in here, Romero wants to see you," Jameson bellowed from the door. "Shit, did you ticket everyone _again? _"

Andrea smiled up at Chad, standing on her toes to give him a kiss. "See you tonight."

She was frowning at the directions on the side of the macaroni and cheese box when Meredith lurched to his feet and began barking. If the thuds coming from the front steps weren't enough to clue her in, the sound of the door crashing against the inside wall alerted her to Chad's mood.

"And how are we doing?" she asked delicately.

Chad threw down his uniform shirt so hard that his badge scored a line in the tile, then looked up at her with a sudden smile. "Good. And you?" he responded politely, his face so devoid of his obvious anger that she coughed and held out the macaroni.

Meredith flopped down atop Chad's shirt and rested his head on his paws, rolling his eyes up to watch the show. "What did Steve want to talk to you about?"

"He said he was putting me on parade duty." After ripping the box top off viciously, Chad handed it back. "You're not _really_ planning on cooking that, are you?"

Andrea gestured towards the refrigerator. "If you want to make something else, I won't stand in your way. What did you say to that?"

He grunted and began digging through it, tossing several items to her before yanking a cutting board from the cabinet and slamming it down on the counter. "What did I say to _what? _ Pass me that knife, would you?"

"Parade duty, Chad, and I'll hand it over just as soon as you stop looking like you're about to go on a rampage."

"I'll use this one instead, then." Chad flourished a paring knife at her triumphantly and began slicing carrots.

"_Chad. _"

"I said I wasn't doing it," he finally muttered. "Said I wanted back on SWAT."

Andrea rolled her eyes. "That's what all this is about? Well, it's a good thing I dropped your gear off at the Cage when I stopped by this morning… though I'd check inside my boots before putting them on if I were you. Frankie doesn't like parking tickets." She rubbed her hands up Chad's back before wrapping her arms around his waist and snuggling close. It wouldn't have been easy for him to swallow all that misdirected pride and ask for reinstatement, but she was glad he did. If he'd kept carrying on about his patrol route, she would have seriously considered inviting Hopper and Rita over for dinner.

She felt his hands cover hers. "Andy."

"Mmm?"

"You gave him the parade idea, didn't you?"

_ _ _ _ _ _

Chad had to admit that it was a great relief, finally speaking to Steve about the whole thing. Well, he'd actually just _yelled_ about it for five minutes while the senior lieutenant had ignored him. After finishing his shift without ripping anyone limb from limb, which he counted as a good thing these days, he'd driven home thinking about he'd been played. When he calmed down, it hadn't taken much to recognize Andrea's sneaky little hand in Steve's strategy to piss him off.

Passing her the last of the dishes, he pulled the stopper from the sink drain and rinsed the soap from his hands as he watched her reach for another dishtowel. Andrea always seemed to know when he'd had enough, as well as knowing just where to push when she thought he needed a little more. "Your mother seemed to think I was in danger of giving birth prematurely when we stopped at the bakery," she suddenly announced.

"Was it that exciting?"

Andrea cocked her head at him. "Oh, you have no idea. It seems your groomsmen called in and led the cake decorator to believe that we wanted a diorama featuring King Kong and Faye Wray on top of our wedding cake."

There was no possible way to keep the smile from his face, so he didn't even try. "Did they."

"It looked just like you," she deadpanned.

He laughed and pulled Andrea into a loose embrace, mindful of her stomach. The doctors had assured him that normal contact wouldn't harm her, but Chad wasn't going to take any chances. They'd also predicted that she'd really start to show in the next trimester; right now their immediate families were the only ones aware of the pregnancy. Chad took a perverse pleasure in the fact that their friends and co-workers were operating under the illusion that the bed rest had caused Andrea to gain a small amount of weight. Of course, she wasn't best pleased by everyone thinking she was getting fat. "I'm sure it did."

Andrea settled down on the living room rug when he began repairing the gouge his badge had made on the floor, and she regaled him with an account of how she'd spent the day with his mother. "Megan, Rebecca and Annie are apparently planning on throwing me a bachelorette party next week."

"Nice. Can I come, too?"

"Not on your life, buddy. Word on the street is, there will be scantily clad males," Andrea informed him in a loud whisper.

Chad snorted and dumped the bottle of cleanser on the floor, spreading the liquid around with a rag while Meredith came over to peer at him curiously. "Aw, c'mon – you know how much I love scantily clad males," he teased.

"I think Faith and Justin are planning something for the likes of you."

"The likes of me?" He finished polishing the floor and gave Merry a gentle poke in the side. "Call him, would you?"

Andrea slapped her hands against her knees. "Meredith Alouicious Shelten, get over here this instant!"

The pitbull jerked his head up and heaved himself from the floor, only to crash back down with his legs splayed every which way. He scrabbled at the slickened tile wildly, making Andrea laugh – she laughed even harder when Chad solved the problem by putting a hand on Meredith's rump and sliding the confused dog over to her. Then had to do it all over again when Merry simply snuffled at Andrea and turned around to head back into the kitchen to sit beside Chad. "He'll never learn."

"They say that people start resembling their pets and vice versa," Andrea laughed. "I guess this proves that you two were meant to be."

Chad rose up on his knees and pitched the rag over beside the door that led to the washer and dryer before looking back at her. "I'm better looking, of course."

She made a show of rubbing her chin. "Well, I dunno…"

He got back onto his hands and knees, crawling towards her with the most pitiful expression that he could throw together on such short notice. Andrea crawled over to meet him halfway, hooking her fingers in the collar of his shirt and dragging him back to the living room. Chad pushed her down on the floor and dropped over her with a playful growl. "I'm much more fun to take for a walk." Eyeing her appreciatively, he closed thumb and forefinger on the zipper of her jeans and began to tug it down slowly.

Andrea lifted her hands above her head and arched against him invitingly, giving him that _look_ from under her lashes. He liked it whenever she gave him that look. "What kind of new tricks have you learned lately, Lieutenant?"

He opened his mouth to respond, but the frenzied clicking of Meredith's nails on the tile behind them made him duck his head to hide a smile. "Well, I _haven't_ learned to put him in the front room whenever I wax the floor…"

She laughed and tucked her arms behind her head. "Go ahead and do that, then. I'll be waiting."

Chad received a look of wounded indignation when he closed the door in Meredith's face, but he figured the betrayal was well worth the price. "Sorry, buddy." A muffled, reproachful whine was his only response.

  


  
_tbc…_  
_____________________________________________________


	22. </strong> Partners

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[andrea battle](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/andrea%20battle), [chad shelten](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chad%20shelten), [chadrea](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chadrea), [day break](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/day%20break), [fic](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [partners](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/partners)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title:** Partners  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Day Break  
**Pairing:** Chad/Andrea  
**Rating:** PG-13  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$

_   
**   
**Partners&lt;/i&gt; 22**   
**   
_

[   
  
](http://photobucket.com)

______________________________________

"No."

"Aw, c'mon, it'll be-"

"_Not happening_, because I said no," Chad said firmly, looking up from the files spread out in front of him.

"Andy won't mind," Justin tried once more.

Chad gazed across the desk. "Remember when I said 'no' just now?"

"But…but… it's _tradition! _ You can't have a bachelor party without strippers!"

"This is true," Chad mused.

Justin's eyes widened hopefully. "So you see the necessity! I'll book some, and-"

"No, you won't."

"But you said-"

"I'm not a bachelor," Chad said triumphantly. "_I_ am a divorcé."

"I've never heard of a man being called that! You just can't make things up," his friend complained.

"Yes I can."

"No, you _can't_."

"Yes, I-"

"Would you two mind acting your age for five seconds, please?" Faith yelled.

Chad immediately swiveled around and leaned back in his chair to look at her. "I take it you're finished with those reports, if you have time to listen in on other people's conversations. There's still plenty here if you'd like me to share."

His partner dropped her head with a scowl. "Sadist."

"And I think you have a few of your own to finish," Chad said pointedly, eyeing Justin.

"Why don't you just bring a blackboard in here and have each of us write, "I will not tease Lieutenant Shelten" on it 200 times or something?"

"Don't tempt me." Chad shook his head in bemusement as Justin finally slouched off towards his pile of reports – just as he'd known they would, both teams had barely done their paperwork in the hopes that he'd pick up the slack. Now they were all sulking over the arrest reports he insisted they do themselves, and the SWAT offices were the quietest they'd ever been. Sliding a finger beneath the collar of his uniform, he scratched his neck idly as he scanned the folder in front of him. A pair of very small hands slammed down atop it, and Chad sighed in irritation. "Which one of them called you?"

"It's good to see you too," Andrea teased lightly, bending down for a kiss. "Can't a girl come by to see her future husband simply because she misses him?"

She caressed the side of his face and he couldn't keep from leaning into her touch. "No. Who was it?"

"Justin," his fiancée admitted with a smile, hopping up on the edge of the desk. "I think he was ready to call in a bomb threat at Macy's just so he could escape you."

Andrea shifted slightly, and Chad wished they were somewhere with a lot more privacy as her movement revealed a fascinating lack of undergarments. "Just whose idea was that?" he asked, eyes glued to the hem of her skirt. "And more importantly, when can I take _advantage_ of that particular situation?"

She gave him the snorting giggle that always made him laugh whenever he heard it, leaning forward to rumple his hair. "Something tells me no one here will be sad to see you leave early, Big Guy… but actually, I was already on my way over to see you when Justin texted me." He raised his eyebrows inquiringly, and was surprised to see Andrea bite her lip nervously. "I, um, had another ultrasound."

Chad frowned slightly. "I remember seeing it on the calendar." Was something wrong? No, she wouldn't have plopped herself down on his desk the way she had if something had happened to the baby. "What's going on?"

  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

She took a deep breath and scolded herself for being so nervous – they'd talked about this, and Chad had told her that it didn't matter if it was a boy or girl; he'd said that it would be nice to have a girl, but there was only one way to tell for sure. Andrea hadn't even been expecting to find out _this_ time, since their unborn child had been as stubborn as its father and wouldn't oblige the doctor by turning during the first appointment. She pulled out the photo the nurse had given her and held it out to Chad. "Here she is."

He took the photograph and looked at it, then back up at Andrea when her words registered. "Wait… _she?_" Andrea nodded silently, watching the look of awe spreading across Chad's face as he looked down at the photo. "A little girl," he wondered aloud. "We're going to have a little girl."

Andrea blinked back tears at the tenderness in his eyes as he looked back up at her – how could she ever have thought he might be disappointed? "So, leaving early?" she asked softly.

"Yeah," he said, still sounding stunned. "Let me just…give these to someone else."

She barely stopped herself from sliding into his lap for a kiss, because she knew that they probably wouldn't be able to refrain from some _very_ unprofessional behavior. Chad pushed his chair back and lightly brushed his fingers across her stomach before raising his hand to cup the side of her face. "Why don't you give them to Williams? He looks like he could use something to keep him busy," she suggested. "I'll meet you at home."

Chad must have been speeding the entire way there, since it only seemed like she had been home for five minutes when the door flew open and she was hauled into the arms of her fiancé. "Did you tell anyone else? You didn't, right?" he asked hopefully, clearly wanting so badly to be the first to know that she had to laugh.

"You were the first to know," she reassured him. "Well, besides the nurses."

"You told the nurses? Why'd you go and do _that_ for?" Chad scolded before scooping her up and carrying her into their bedroom. "And what did you do with Merry?"

"I dropped him off at the groomer," she said breathlessly as he deposited her on the bed and climbed up next to her.

"Good, he smelled." Chad hooked a finger in the hem of her top and lifted it to expose her softly rounded stomach. Placing a big hand atop the 'speed bump', as he had taken to calling it, he bent down to kiss her belly. "What will we name her?"

Andrea reached down to run her fingers through his hair. "I think we have plenty of time for that."

He nuzzled his face against her stomach and sighed. "I guess so."

She caught her breath when Chad began to slide a hand up her shirt. "You really don't mind that it's a girl?"

"Are you kidding? There's no way that the world can handle yet another Shelten male," Chad teased. "Now will you shut up? I'm trying to work here."

"Sorry."

  
Lying in the circle of his arms an hour later, Andrea sighed as Chad smoothed her hair back from her face and twined a few strands around his left index finger. "Hawkins wants to throw me a party at one of the strip joints downtown – I told him no."

"Isn't that where it's traditionally supposed to be? You can't have a bachelor party without strippers."

"What are you, agreeing with him?" Chad asked, giving her hair a playful tug. "Thought you were supposed to be on my side."

Andrea wriggled around to curl her arms around her lieutenant's neck. "I _am_ on your side. Not to mention beneath you, and on top of you..."

"Detective _Battle! _ If your father could hear you!" Chad tsked at her disapprovingly even as hauled her closer. "He'd advise me to wash your mouth out with soap, but I'm afraid I don't have any in the bedroom. I _do_ have something else, though," he said, waggling his eyebrows.

"That's the most appalling thing I've ever heard. Tell me more."

"Why don't you tell _me_ more about this sudden nonchalance regarding strippers?" Chad countered.

Andrea laughed and snuggled against her lover, slipping a hand between their bodies to caress him lightly. "I wouldn't want to defy tradition, now would I? Besides, I'm far more curious about why you don't seem to want any of them around you; you're not gay or anything, are you?"

"Keep doing that and you'll see just how heterosexual I really am, little lady," Chad warned.

  


_ _ _ _ _ _

  
In retrospect, it probably would have been a better idea to have simply clued everyone else in about Andrea's pregnancy soon after he had found out. Even taking out a full page ad in Variety would have been less of a headache than coming into the SWAT offices and discovering that they'd accidentally left the sonogram print-out on his desk. "Why didn't you _tell_ me?" Faith screamed in his face.

Chad put his finger in an ear and drilled it briefly. "Tell you what?"

His partner whipped out the picture of his unborn daughter and flourished it in front of his face. "THIS!"

"Isn't it a little early to be shrieking like a banshee? Give me that," he said irritably, snatching the picture away from her. "Where'd you get this, anyway?"

Faith followed him up the stairs. "It was on your desk. We were talking about why you never told me about it," she insisted.

"It never came up. And can we stop referring to my daughter as _it_, please?"

Her eyes immediately started to mist up. "It's a _girl? _ Oh, Chad…!" He rolled his eyes when she raised her voice to a shout. "Hey, Justin! It's a girl!"

The rest of Second Team nearly mobbed him as he walked through the door, and only the expectant look on Romero's face stopped him from turning around and walking back down the stairs. "Shelten, get your ass over here – we've got work to do."

"Thank God."

"What?"

"Nothing." Chad reached for the pile of warrants on his friend's desk, only to have Steve slide them out of reach. "Hey!"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Not you too," Chad complained. "Look, I was going to tell you – the time wasn't right, that's all…"

"What, were you gonna wait until she gave birth? Jesus, Shelten! Don't you realize that something like this is exactly the excuse I need to break into those cigars Shauna hates so much?" Steve lectured.

Chad lunged across the desk for the warrants. "How inconsiderate of me." Thumbing through the pile, he separated a few. "We'll take these – I suddenly feel like breaking down a door or two."

"You're supposed to be happy about becoming a father."

"I am," Chad protested. "I just …didn't want anyone to know until _we_ decided they could know it," he admitted ruefully.

Steve shook his head wonderingly. "I have no clue why Andy puts up with your shit."

"That makes two of us."

  


  
_tbc…_  
_________________________________________________

**Next Chapter: Par-tay!**   



	23. </strong> Partners

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[andrea battle](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/andrea%20battle), [chad shelten](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chad%20shelten), [chadrea](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chadrea), [day break](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/day%20break), [fic](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [partners](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/partners)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title:** Partners  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Day Break  
**Pairing:** Chad/Andrea  
**Rating:** NC-17  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**A/N:** Yes, another chapter. For reals.

  


_   
**_Partners_ 23**   
_

[   
  
](http://photobucket.com)

________________________________________

_____

  
Andrea propped her feet up on the chair directly opposite hers, laughing at the sight of Chad's three sisters enthusiastically waving their dollar bills at the male stripper prancing around with, of all things, a feather boa. "Why do I get the feeling that this is the first time he's been paid to attend a _bachelorette_ party?" she asked Faith. Her friend seemed to be too busy gazing at the entertainment to hear her, so Andrea gave her a shove and repeated the question.

"Who cares? He's cute, and - _hey! _ I've got a 20 with your name on it, hot stuff," Faith bellowed, flourishing the promised bill.

The stripper promptly hurried over to conduct a lap dance, the wildly swinging ends of his boa hitting Andrea in the face and making her sneeze. Digging in her purse for her cellphone, she took a picture of Mr. Swan Lake and sent it to Chad, grinning as she typed in the message, _It's Raining Men! How's your party? _

Two minutes later her phone lit up, signaling an incoming text message. Beneath a picture of a woman dangling from a pole Chad had written, _She Works Hard For The Money. Unfortunately, I wouldn't give her a nickel. Care to rescue me? _

Laughing, Andrea hit the reply button and began to type. _It looks like She's A Maniac, all right. I'll be there in fifteen_. Making her excuses to Faith and promising to visit her friend the following afternoon, she slipped out and headed to her car.

She parked behind Justin's pickup and grabbed up the cowboy hat lying in the passenger seat, tugging the brim down low over her eyes and grinning as she walked in - the place had all the ingredients for Hell on Earth for Chad. There was neon everywhere, and the decor looked like something that had escaped from the seventies. Andrea spotted Chad sitting amongst a group of SWAT officers, looking as if he'd rather be anywhere else, and eased herself onto a bar stool to wait. "Here for a job application?" the bartender asked hopefully.

"Not exactly. What's a girl got to do to get a drink around here?" she asked to forestall his next question.

From the corner of her eye Andrea saw Chad slide onto the stool next to hers. "All she has to do is ask nicely," Chad leered.

Andrea laughed at the lecherous expression on his face. "Maybe somewhere else… besides, if the boys come over here and realize it's actually me you're hitting on, it'll ruin all the gossip they're planning on spreading. Can I get some water?" she asked the hovering barkeep.

"We can't have that," Chad agreed with a wink. "I like the hat. How about I take you somewhere private and see if you can ride more than just a horse?"

Andrea promptly choked on her water. "Hey man, no harassing the ladies," the bartender warned.

"It's okay, she's a cop," her fiancé reassured him. "So how about it?"

She slid her glass of water back across the bar. "You're horrible, lieutenant. Let's go." A quick glance over at the corner as she hopped down showed the SWAT boys staring incredulously, and Andrea slid her hand into Chad's back pocket as he tucked her into his side. "Where to?"

  


_ _ _ _ _ _

Chad ushered her outside, opening the car door with an intricately absurd flourish that made Andrea smile as she got in. "They're playing that movie you wanted to see," he began ticking the possibilities off his fingers, "We could check out the new bar that just opened a few blocks from Johnny's…. but then there's always nude mini golf."

"Nude mini golf!" Andrea hooted, collapsing against the back of the seat as he got in the driver's seat and started the engine. "Should you really be driving?" she asked, cowboy hat askew.

He leaned across the arm rest to kiss her. "I don't see why not – I've only had two and a half beers," he grinned, straightening her hat and tapping his finger on the tip of her nose.

Andrea sobered instantly at the oblique reminder and caught at his hand when he would have turned back to put the car in gear. "Let's go home," she suggested softly. "Take the scenic route."

The look in her eyes made him instantly wary, but he wasn't about to argue with her – whatever she had planned, it would be well worth the cost of cooperation. Chad pulled the car out into the street, watching from the corner of his eye as Andrea busied herself with sliding the arm rest up out of the way, sliding over to nestle against his side. He switched his hold on the steering wheel to his left hand, burying the other in Andrea's curls. "Did you have fun tonight?" he asked, tilting his head to the side so that his cheek rested against the top of her head.

She made a noncommittal noise, her fingers walking up his thigh to slide beneath his shirt. "The real question is, did _you_ have fun? Some of those strippers were pretty hot," Andrea murmured.

Her nails grazed his stomach, then dipped down to the waistband of his jeans. "They were nowhere near as beautiful as you," Chad said honestly, shifting his hips as one of her fingers slid down to the base of his rapidly forming erection. "Andy, I don't think you should-" he broke off with a groan as she pulled her hand from his pants and resumed running her fingers over his thighs.

"Just keep your eyes on the road and don't get us into an accident," his fiancée lectured.

"Yes ma'am," Chad promised, sighing as he felt her hand slide between his legs.

Applying the brake carefully as the light ahead switched to red, he swallowed a moan and tried to ignore the people in the car next to them as Andrea caressed him slowly. Her fingers traced the outline of his erection through the thick denim of his jeans, occasionally pinching lightly and filling her palm with his shaft. The light turned green as her hand moved lower to press up against his perineum, causing him to writhe helplessly and press the accelerator too hard – the car lurched forward and he swore as Andrea laughed at him. "Easy there, big fella."

She eased down his zipper next, humming to herself as if she were doing nothing more than adjusting his clothing. "Andy," he said warningly.

"Oh, don't be such an old lady… what do we have _here_, Lieutenant Shelten?" Andrea purred as she nudged the fly of his boxers open and reached in to pull him out.

Chad ground the back of his head into the headrest. "You're going to kill us both one day."

She laughed and began to stroke him lightly. "Maybe so. Right now, just shut up and drive."

"Yes ma'am."

It was harder than he'd thought it would be to concentrate to what he was doing when Andrea was doing what _she_ was doing, but Chad somehow managed to wrench his attention back to driving. It was impossible to ignore her altogether, especially when she began to pump him with long strokes of her wrist, sliding her thumb across the tip of his cock with each upstroke. "I'll bet I can make you come before the next light changes," she observed suddenly.

"I'd like to see you try," Chad retorted. He made a silent vow to never allow her a 'girl's night out' at a stripclub ever again as she promptly took up the challenge by sliding low in the seat and taking him into her mouth. "_Fuck…!_"

Her mouth felt hot and wet around his cock and he groaned as Andrea bobbed up and down on him, sucking hard and humming around him. Chad swallowed hard and fixed his eyes on the streetlight, not even knowing if he wanted it to change or not – he always enjoyed it whenever Andrea was inclined to give him head but although she'd often threatened him with it, she'd never sucked him off while he was driving before. Andrea drew up off him to run her tongue over the hyper-sensitive skin of his glans, then leaned back down, taking him so deep that he could feel the back of her throat.

She hummed, and he could feel the vibration of it all along his spine. When she did it again Chad wrenched the steering wheel to the left, into the entrance of an alleyway, and slammed the car into park without caring what it did to the transmission. Shoving both hands into Andrea's hair, he held her head still as he rolled his hips upward, thrusting in and out of her mouth. Andrea braced her hands on his thighs, moaning her permission – Chad pressed down on the back of her head and came in her mouth with a strangled cry, feeling her gag and cough as she tried to swallow.

Chad immediately released her, apologizing. "Sorry; you okay?"

Andrea sat up, coughing. "Yeah, I'm good… but _you_ lost."

"What? No, I didn't," he protested, tucking himself back in his pants.

"Did too," she laughed, wiping her mouth. "Don't worry about it, I still love you."

"Thanks," he said drily.

"Any time, big guy." Andrea cuddled back up to him as he backed the car out of the alley and onto the street once more. "So I take it you had fun?"

Chad laughed, reaching for her cowboy hat and planting it on her head. "You could say that."

"We should do that more often," she mused.

"Or not."

"Or you could stop driving around in circles and take me home so I could get mine," Andrea hinted.

"Now there's an idea I can get behind one hundred percent."

"I love it when we're in complete agreement."

  


_tbc…  
_________________________________________________________  
_


	24. </strong> Partners

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[andrea battle](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/andrea%20battle), [chad shelten](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chad%20shelten), [chadrea](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chadrea), [day break](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/day%20break), [fic](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [partners](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/partners)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title:** Partners  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Day Break  
**Pairing:** Chad/Andrea  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$  
**A/N:** Do not adjust your computer monitor. It really is another chapter.

  


_   
**_Partners_ 24**   
_

[   
  
](http://photobucket.com)

________________________________________

_____

She wished her mom were there to see her. Andrea sighed and plopped down on the edge of the bed, looking at her wedding gown wistfully. Of course she would've gotten an earful about 'letting' herself get pregnant beforehand, but at least she was marrying the culprit.

Andrea laughed at the thought of Chad being paired with the word 'culprit.' When she'd mentioned it last night, he'd just leered at her and said that he preferred to be called a perpetrator. She'd told him that he just liked that word because it sounded like 'penetration,' to which he'd offered to do just that.

A knock on the door was immediately followed by Annie barging in, travel cups from Caribou in each hand. "Brought you some tea before your hair appointment," Chad's sister announced, shoving one of the cups at Andrea. "The guys haven't gotten here yet, so you're free to roam around in your panties if that's what you're into – did you eat?"

Andrea decided not to tell her about the cold pizza she'd rescued from the mini-bar. "Yup."

"It was something disgusting, wasn't it? You know Chad's told me all about what you eat when he's not looking," her friend scolded.

"I'm eating for two now, and she wanted pizza," Andrea protested. "How am I supposed to say no to that?"

Annie shook her head. "Is this the type of argument you give him?"

"You betcha." Reclining on the bed with her tea, Andrea watched as her friend bustled around the room making sure everything was ready before pulling an enormous legal pad out from somewhere. "If there was any doubt in my mind that you were adopted, this proves once and for all that you're really Chad's sister."

"We can't _all_ be lounging about on a bed being carefree and pregnant," Annie said loftily, flourishing her pen. "Now, let's go over this one last time. The caterer arrives at noon, and the florist is already setting up in the grand ballroom…"

They went over the plans for the afternoon until the hairdresser, caterer, and the rest of Chad's family all arrived at once, throwing everything into such confusion that Andrea's head spun. "I'll take it from here," Laurel Shelten announced, clapping her hands for attention. "James, you go make sure that the groom and his attendants aren't somewhere messing around. Meg, I need you to supervise down in the ballroom – take Becky with you and she can show the caterer where to set up."

The room cleared with an abruptness that made Andrea blink in astonishment. "Wow."

"I do my best, sweetie." Laurel waited for the hairdresser to begin fixing Andrea's hair before pulling out makeup samples and showing them to her. "I brought several different brands so you could pick which ones you like best…. how did this get in here?" she asked, holding up a tube of bright purple, glittery lipstick. "I think I would have remembered buying something that's named 'Midnight Harlot.'"

Andrea laughed, knowing exactly who'd purchased it. She opened her mouth to tell her future mother-in-law that Chad had done it when the familiar sound of multiple police radios going off at once cut her off. "Don't even tell me that's for SWAT," Andrea started. Shouts and running feet past their door made her sigh as Annie went to lean out the window.

"There they go," her friend announced, wincing at the screech of tires peeling out of the parking lot. "Should I go find someone with a radio, say that we're going to kill Chad if he's late, and have them relay the message?"

Andrea glared at her reflection in the mirror as a loose curl flopped in her eyes. "I'm sure he already knows that."

The three hours before the ceremony crawled by, punctuated by many glances out into the parking lot. The mostly _empty_ parking lot. She paced back and forth in her wedding dress, deciding to blame hormones as the reason she was getting so nervous about the fact that Chad wasn't there yet. Casting a final glance outside Andrea went to find her father, who at last report was shadowing the extremely nervous caterer.

Chad would be there in time.

_ _ _ _ _

  
He wasn't going to be there in time. Chad slammed a clip into his gun as Justin pulled the truck around the back of the building, squinting up at the fourth floor bank of windows. "We gotta climb the fire escape again?"

"Unless you've figured out a way to take the elevator _without_ the crazy gunman noticing when it opens," Chad growled. "If he makes me late, I swear to God I'll kill him."

"You're pretty eager to get married again," Faith teased from the back seat, passing him a handful of flash-bangs and strapping on her helmet as soon as the car was stopped. "We'll just warn the guy that Groomzilla is coming to get him, and he'll surrender in no time."

Justin laughed and Chad scowled as he slid his vest on. "Very funny. You're going up first, smartass."

He kept himself from looking at his watch, trying hard to be patient as he talked to the dumb jerk who thought he was justified in holding his landlady hostage just because he hadn't paid his rent in two months and she'd threatened to kick him out. "I've got issues, man," the guy whined at him over the phone. "Nobody understands me!"

Chad clamped his hand over the receiver and pinched the bridge of his nose, praying for patience. "We've all been where you are right now," he tried.

"Really? You've spent so much on por- uh, _entertainment_, that you couldn't make rent?"

"Okay, _some_ of us have been where you are right now."

"Hey, don't patronize me," the guy warned him.

Chad glanced at his watch, grinding his teeth. He'd had enough of playing nice. "Patronize? Your mom teach you that word" he looked at the report Jameson was holding "Gerald? Can I call you Gerald?"

Faith's eyes grew round and she shook her head violently. "Chad, don't!"

"I got this creep's number," he assured her, holding his palm over the phone so 'Gerald' couldn't hear, "And that number belongs to his mother. We play nice with this idiot, we'll be here all day – I want his mother down here five minutes ago." She ran off while he pretended to write down the list of demands Gerald was giving him, and Chad motioned to the rest of the team to get into position.

He convinced Gerald to let him talk to the landlady, who seemed more irritated than frightened at finding herself held at gunpoint, and was halfway to persuading the idiot to let her go when Faith and Williams returned with the woman of the hour, Gerald's mother. "Is that my son you're talking to?" she demanded. "Give me that phone, young man!" Chad handed it over and they all listened, bemused, as she read her son the riot act. "Gerry, you get out here right now! I'll bet you don't even have a real gun – I know all about the Laser Tag guns you bought instead of your medication…"

Chad looked at Faith, who face-palmed. "Did anyone actually _see_ what kind of gun he had?"

"We couldn't get a positive ID on the make and model," Williams said sheepishly.

He shifted impatiently as Gerald emerged with the landlady, who was about as pissed off as he was, and a Laser Tag gun. "You've got to be kidding me," Chad groaned. "I'm going to be late for my own wedding because he wanted to play _Laser Tag?_"

Gerald's mother cuffed her son's ear. "Did you hear that? You just ruined his wedding day! Apologize right now!"

"Sorry, Lieutenant," Gerald muttered.

Jameson came running up with a handful of officers from Metro. "They'll handle it from here, Sir – we need to get you back to the hotel _pronto_."

"But the paperwork-"

"Is something I can do later," Justin offered, and then wilted under the knowing looks aimed at him. "If Faith will help me, I mean."

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

  
"If that boy is off having a drink somewhere, I'll tan his hide and make it into seat covers," Joseph Battle growled, adjusting his boutonniere for what had to be the twentieth time. "Just when I thought he'd finally straightened up, he runs off to leave you at the altar."

"Dad, a SWAT call-out doesn't exactly count as 'leaving me at the altar,'" Andrea sighed. "And stop messing with that, you're going to wear a hole in your lapel."

Her father sniffed. "Just like your mother."

"Yeah?"

"She'd be proud of ya, kid."

Andrea smiled and pretended not to see her dad rub at his eyes. "I hope so." The screech of tires made her cock her head, listening as shouts and the sound of car doors slamming drifted up from the parking lot. "Looks like I won't be left at the altar after all – disappointed?" she teased.

Her Maid of Honor poked her head from the bathroom, tube of mascara still in hand. "Are those idiots back yet?"

"Sounds like it," Andrea said, glancing over at the window she'd been forbidden to look out of because it would be bad luck for her to see Chad before the ceremony. Personally, she thought the two of them had had enough bad luck to last five lifetimes – things couldn't possibly get any worse than Eddie taking revenge by cutting Chad's climbing gear, or the drama surrounding the death of Rita's father.

The two of them must have used up all of the bad luck on the West Coast by now, but she didn't tempt fate by trying to sneak a peek at her future husband. Faith ran in, out of breath and in a panic at finding Andrea already dressed, but Annie calmly ushered her into the bathroom to start getting ready.

All too soon they were lining up in front of the double doors that opened to the grand ballroom, and the Wedding March was playing. The Bridesmaids paired off with the Groomsmen as they walked through the doors, and Andrea fanned herself nervously as Megan gently urged her small daughter through. The little girl ducked her head shyly as she threw handfuls of rose petals to the ground, making everyone laugh when she tried to run back to her mother.

"Let's get you married, sweetie," Joe Battle said, holding out his arm. She took it and they walked down the aisle – her father beamed around the room proudly, but she had eyes only for Chad.

He looked more handsome than ever in a black morning suit, and the only clue that he'd rushed in from a SWAT call was the damp tuft of hair that was sticking straight up. Well, that and the fact he was still wearing his tactical boots. Chad lifted his shoulders slightly in a rueful shrug when he noticed what she was looking at, and she smiled as his gaze swept over her admiringly.

"Mess this up and I'll shoot you between the eyes," her father warned.

"Yes, sir." Mollified, Joe Battle left to sit on Andrea's side of the room where her uncles were sitting. "He was kidding, right?" Chad murmured.

Andrea wrinkled her nose at him. "Wouldn't bet on it."

The preacher cleared his throat as Chad opened his mouth to whisper something else to her – probably a naughty guess as to what her 'something blue' was – and gave them each a warning glance to behave. "Dearly beloved, we are gathered here today…"

  


_tbc…  
_________________________________________________________  
_

  
Go [here](http://www.frankcasey.co.nz/weddings/morning.php) to see Chad's suit!

  
[Previous](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/368859.html) Next  



	25. </strong> Partners

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[andrea battle](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/andrea%20battle), [chad shelten](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chad%20shelten), [chadrea](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chadrea), [day break](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/day%20break), [fic](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [partners](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/partners)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title:** Partners  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Day Break  
**Pairing:** Chad/Andrea  
**Rating:** R  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$

_   
**_Partners_ 25/25**   
_

[   
  
](http://photobucket.com)

________________________________________

_____

"You may now-" the pastor was cut off by Chad swooping Andrea over an arm and sealing his mouth over hers, but merely adjusted his glasses before continuing. "…kiss the bride." Andrea wrapped her arms around his neck and he smiled at the resultant din of whoops and cheers as she whole-heartedly returned his kiss. When they finally drew apart, the pastor had them turn to face the wedding guests. "Ladies and Gentlemen, I present to you Mr. and Mrs. Shelten!"

Andrea's fingers tightened on his, and he glanced down to see the unshed tears of joy in her eyes. Chad felt an answering ache in his own chest, still unable to believe that he'd finally become her husband. They'd overcome so much together and she'd stayed by his side, believing in him when not even _he_ had. Now they were married, and she was carrying their daughter – he wasn't sure what he had done to deserve her, but he knew he'd spend the rest of his life trying to be worthy of being her partner.

The rest of the afternoon went by in a blur, the reception and the dancing blending together until Chad wasn't sure if he'd be able to remember a single thing about their wedding day. Even the appearance (and subsequent removal) of his ex-wife didn't ruin his mood, though Andrea seemed to take an inordinate amount of pleasure in the fact that his sisters ripped Rita's dress when they hustled her out.

Chad pressed his face against his wife's curls as they danced, every scrap of his awareness centered in the way her body pressed against his as they swayed together. Andrea sighed and snuggled closer, slipping her hands into the open front of his jacket and past the vest. "Today was a good day," she murmured.

"Didn't have the best start," Chad replied, rubbing a hand up and down the smooth skin of her back. "I know how we could make today even better," he hinted.

"Really, Mr. Shelten?"

"Absolutely, Mrs. Shelten."

Andrea looked up at him, resting her chin on his collarbone. "I like the sound of that."

"What – my idea, or my calling you Mrs. Shelten?" he teased.

"Both." Andrea glanced around. "You _know_, we could just sneak off to our room while nobody's watching."

That was an idea he could get behind, though he made a show of looking over in his sister's general direction. Annie seemed to be happily bossing around the caterer, who still looked more than a bit frazzled by his earlier encounter with Joe Battle. "Isn't that against International Wedding Law or something? Ann's gonna kill me if she found out we left without saying goodbye to everyone…"

"No, she won't – I'll just remind her that I would be very upset if our daughter never got a chance to meet you," Andrea said. He jumped slightly as she managed to get one hand down the back of his pants to pinch his ass. "Now, _I'm_ gonna be the one to kill you if you don't take me to our room right this instant so I can take this beautiful suit off your body. With my tongue."

"Your tongue," Chad repeated, bemused.

"Wasn't that a fearsome enough threat?" Andrea wondered. "I've been told that I can be pretty intimidating, but maybe I need to work on that a little."

Chad retrieved her hands from out of his vest, not exactly sure how she'd loosened his belt without him noticing. "No, no… color me terrified." Glancing over where Faith was busily canoodling with Justin, he caught his friend's eye and signaled that they were leaving. Faith gave them a wink, a thumbs-up, and time to escape while she slid from her husband's lap to distract Annie. "Okay, let's go."

After slipping out of the ballroom, they stopped so that Andrea could kick off her heels and grab the train of her wedding gown before they ran down the hall to the elevators, holding hands and laughing. "So, do you actually know which room is ours?" she asked him between kisses.

"Of course I do, what kind of a question… well, I'm pretty sure I know which one it is," Chad frowned. "Crap." He hit the button to close the doors and they went back down the ground floor, running up to the reception desk. Andrea lost one of her shoes and doubled back for it while he checked the room number and got an extra key card, then they ran back into the elevator to try again.

He scooped her up into his arms as soon as the door was unlocked, carrying her through past the bags that one or more of their relatives had transferred to the larger room and depositing her on the bed. "Chad? I know I promised to do that thing with my tongue, but there's no way I can wait that long," Andrea announced, wriggling around trying to find the zipper on her dress.

"That's fine with me," Chad agreed, loosening his tie and tossing his jacket on a nearby chair. He undressed quickly, watching his bride growing rapidly frustrated with her gown. "Need some help with that?'

Andrea huffed loudly, blowing her hair out of her face as she twisted around to present her back to him. "_Yes! _"

_ _ _ _ _ _ _

She shivered as she felt the warm exhalation of his breath on the back of her neck. Chad brushed aside her hair and nuzzled her skin, then closed his teeth on the tab of her zipper and began to draw it down. "That's not fair," she pouted, trying to reach back to touch him.

Chad released the zipper and slowly dragged his tongue up her spine. "Life isn't fair, but I _do_ know how you like it when you're still dressed and I'm completely naked."

"This is true," Andrea admitted, turning in his arms. "I need to get a good, long look at what I just married." He laughed and she reached up to trail her fingertips across his face, smiling up at him. "You put the 'Do Not Disturb' sign up, didn't you?"

Chad slid his hands down her sides, tugging at her dress so that it fell down to expose her chest. "I might have." His eyebrows arched in surprise at seeing the pasties covering her nipples, and he shot her a lecherous grin as he reached to cup her breasts in his hands. "These are different."

"One word about Vegas showgirls and I'm leaving," she teased, arching her back and moaning when Chad rubbed his thumbs over the small pads of fabric. Andrea reached down to fondle between his legs, and Chad hurriedly rolled the pasties from her hardened nipples so that he could take first one, then the other into his mouth. "God, that feels good," Andrea moaned, trying to caress whatever part of him she could reach after his shift in position dislodged her grip.

Her fingers rubbed lightly over his stomach, making him shiver and inhale noisily. Chad kissed her deeply before sliding down her body to shove her dress up around her waist and press his mouth between her legs. Andrea's hips rose up off the bed as he licked and sucked at her folds, sliding a finger inside her. She rubbed the back of her head into the pillow, crying her pleasure as Chad brought her to the brink of orgasm before heaving himself up onto his forearms and pushing himself deep into her core. "So good, Andy, _yes_…"

She rocked beneath him frantically, lifting her hips to meet his thrusts until she wrapped her legs around him, her orgasm surging through her in wave upon wave. Chad ground against her helplessly, grabbing fistfuls of her gown to hold her body against his until she started to slump back, then thrust into her furiously before groaning out his own climax and collapsing atop her.

Andrea combed her fingers through her husband's sweaty hair, luxuriating in the pleasurable aftershocks of their lovemaking. Chad shifted his weight off of her with a sigh, throwing an arm across her chest and nuzzling her neck. "My poor dress," she lamented.

"Oh, sorry," Chad apologized, pushing himself up onto an elbow to look down at the bunched-up fabric around her waist. "I didn't rip it, did I?"

"Just be glad I'm not thinking of marrying anyone else in this thing," she said, sitting up to try to struggle out of the tangle of tulle and satin. "Damn, I think it's hooked on something – help me with it?"

After her dress had been rescued and placed in the closet for its continued safety, they made love again and Andrea snuggled against Chad as she unwrapped the gift that his teammates had insisted they open as soon as the reception was over. "That could've waited until morning," Chad yawned.

"I know, but you know how I am when there's a present to unwrap…" Andrea's patience with neatly trying to take the paper off evaporated and she tore the rest off, making Chad laugh at her. "Sweetie?"

"Hmmm?"

Andrea frowned down at the set of black plastic guns. "Why would they give us Laser Tag?"

  


_ _ _ _ _ _ _ _

Driving back from dropping Meredith off at his parents' house, Chad dialed their home number and lifted his shoulder to prop the cell phone up against his ear. "Pizza Hut," Andrea answered cheerfully.

"Yes, I'd like to order one beautiful blonde wife to go," Chad teased. "You ready?"

She sounded out of breath, but he supposed that she'd been trying to cram everything _and_ the kitchen sink into their bags again. "Almost," she panted. "I need you to zip my bag up, and then the plants…"

"…are taken care of, since they're plastic."

"Plastic? Really? When did that happen?" she wondered.

Chad snorted as he checked his blind spot, flipping on his turn signal to merge. "It happened the second time you killed all of them by overwatering."

"Oops," she said, not sounding sorry at all. "Well, as soon as you get here we can go to the airport."

He pulled in the driveway to find her hauling their bags down the steps, and slammed the car to a stop to run over. "Hey, what did the doctor say about lifting heavy stuff?"

"They're not that heavy," Andrea scowled at him. "And she said I was fine to lift things until next month, mother."

"I just don't want you straining anything…little girl." He grinned and pretended to cry when she smacked him on the arm. "Hop in; I'll lock up the house." After checking the locks on the windows and flipping the deadbolt on the back door, Chad locked the front door and slid into the driver's seat. "We should get there in plenty of time for our flight."

He handed Andrea the envelope containing their passports and the plane tickets, and she dug them out excitedly. "I still can't believe the guys got us tickets to Germany – this is going to be so much fun!"

"Be better if you could drink beer with me," Chad reminded her. "Maybe when she's born we could go back, if you like it there."

They checked their bags and stopped at the sourdough bakery since Andrea had been having cravings for the stuff lately, then navigated the maze of terminals until they found the international terminal and settled near one of the windows so that she could look out at the runway.

Chad reached over and ran his fingers through the ponytail she'd fastened at the nape of her neck, watching as she alternated her attention between the window and the travel guide he'd bought her on the way back from his parents' place. It was fitting that they were going to Germany together – he looked forward to making new memories there to replace the ones about plotting to distance himself from her. The only secret he kept from her now was leading a SWAT contingent being posted to Metro, only a floor away Narcotics.

He grinned, imagining her reaction… and Hopper's, too.

Glancing down at the book Andrea was holding open in her lap, he moved his other hand to cover the swell of her stomach. "Think she's excited about her first plane ride?"

Andrea laughed and placed her hand over his. "Maybe we can get the pilot to give us a pair of wings? We could put it on her diaper when she's born."

He laughed with her, wondering yet again how it could be that she was as much in love with him as he was with her. "You know, it's funny – I would have never thought we'd be here together, just like this, when we first met. I wasn't that nice to you."

"You were the biggest jackass ever," Andrea confirmed.

Chad raised his eyebrows. "You're not supposed to _agree_ with me. As my wife, it's your sworn duty to protect my reputation no matter what anyone says; it was in the vows, in case you can't remember."

"What am I supposed to say? You were a big, sweaty bastard."

"Hey! When did my sweat glands come into this?"

"When did you start making up fake vows?" Andrea countered.

Chad shook his head. "No, that was _definitely_ in there, along with the part about giving me head whenever I want. You just weren't paying attention."

Her eyes gleamed with amusement. "Whenever you want. Really."

"You don't remember that? It was the best part of the whole ceremony!"

Andrea gave him the 'I call bullshit' look. "Right."

"True story," he maintained.

Andrea smiled. "The best part of the whole ceremony, Mr. Shelten, was finally getting married to you." She leaned over to kiss him, and the guidebook slipped to the floor unheeded.

  


_fin_

_____________________________________________

**A/N:** Holy Last Chapter, Batman! There might be an epilogue whereupon we find out exactly what curses Andrea rains down upon Chad in the delivery room when their baby is born, so stay tuned for that :) Thank you to everyone who's hung in there while I've taken my sweet time posting the rest of this story, I appreciate each and every one of your comments.

  
And remember, kids: if you didn't ship them, you weren't paying attention!

[   
  
](http://pics.livejournal.com/ladytalon1/pic/000ch6yr/)

  



	26. </strong> Partners

  
  
  
  
  


**Entry tags:**

| 

  
[andrea battle](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/andrea%20battle), [chad shelten](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chad%20shelten), [chadrea](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/chadrea), [day break](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/day%20break), [fic](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/fic), [partners](http://midnightatnoon.livejournal.com/tag/partners)  
  
  
---|---  
  
**Title:** Partners  
**Author:** [](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/profile)[**ladytalon1**](http://ladytalon1.livejournal.com/)  
**Fandom:** Day Break  
**Pairing:** Chad/Andrea  
**Rating:** PG  
**Disclaimer:** Not mine, not making any $$

_   
**_Partners_ \- Epilogue**   
_

[   
  
](http://photobucket.com)

________________________________________

_____

  
Andrea smiled as she heard the hammering stop and the swearing start. "You didn't hit your finger again, did you?" she called, placing the magazine she'd been reading across the swell of her stomach and wriggling around to get in a more comfortable position. Meredith lifted his head from his paws to look at her, rolling his eyes over to watch as a piece of broken baby furniture came sailing out of the room they were setting up as a nursery.

"Damn thing split in half when I tried fixing it to the rail. Piece of crap," Chad growled, sticking his head out to look at her. "We have a receipt for that?"

"Baby shower gift," Andrea sighed ruefully, trying not to smile at the cranky look on her husband's face. "And no, I'm not going to tell you who it was from so you can call them up and tell them what a horrible present it was."

Chad picked up the mobile and glared at it. "It was probably Hopper anyway."

She considered telling him that his own ex-wife had actually given it to her, but thought better of it as a contraction hit. "Why don't you take a break, and start again once you're not in the mood to shoot something?" Andrea took a deep breath and patted the cushion next to her - Chad came over to sit down, sliding his arms around her. "Now, isn't holding your wife a lot more fun than terrorizing inanimate objects?"

"Well, they're both satisfying in their own ways," Chad teased, hooking some of her hair over her ear and kissing her cheek. As he was in the habit of doing lately, he slid a big hand down over her belly and they both laughed as their daughter took the opportunity to kick as hard as she could.

"She'll be a black belt one day, that's for sure," Andrea smiled.

"Just like her mom."

"I don't have a black belt in Shotokan just _yet_," she reminded him, snuggling back into his arms.

Chad rubbed his hand over her stomach lovingly. "You'll probably earn it a few days after she's born."

Andrea sighed. "Not the way I've been eating lately. And speaking of eating, do we have any ice cream left?"

"You don't want anything disgusting with it, do you?" he asked skeptically.

She glared at him and Chad immediately held up his hands in surrender, sliding out from under her and going into the kitchen. Meredith padded after him and sat watching hopefully as Chad rifled through the freezer. "How about bringing back a few Milkbones?" she called. Her husband immediately jerked his head out of the freezer and looked at her incredulously, so she clarified the request. "For _Merry_."

"There's only one spoonful of ice cream in here," Chad announced after finding the last carton and peering into it. "Want me to get you some more?"

"You'd better not be saying that I was the one who left that little bit in there," Andrea threatened, hiding a wince at another, stronger contraction.

Chad rolled his eyes and pulled the magnetized notepad from the side of the refrigerator before grabbing a pen. "What kind do you want?"

_ _ _ _ _

He'd survived falling off a building, Conrad Detweiler's blackmail, and the bureaucracy involved with running Internal Affairs; he'd even survived being married to Rita, but the anticipation and dread he felt whenever he thought about Andrea giving birth made him realize his toughest challenge was still ahead of him.

It wasn't just that Andrea's mood swings put the fear of God into him, but just thinking that he was shortly going to be responsible for another small life scared the hell out of him. In the beginning, Chad been so excited at the thought of being a father that he'd neglected to think of exactly what could go wrong but the closer they got to Andrea's due date, the more he was starting to panic. What if he did something wrong, and the kid turned out to be an axe murderer or something just because he'd told her that she wasn't allowed to date until she was thirty? She was probably going to start hating him as soon as she hit adolescence. Andrea constantly told him that he was going to be a great father, but he wasn't so sure. He couldn't even put together a stupid mobile.

Chad dropped his armload of Ben &amp; Jerry's on the ledge right beside the scanner scale as he waited for the customer ahead of him to finish paying. "Dude. That's a lot of ice cream," the cashier remarked.

"Pregnancy craving," he grunted, digging his fingers in his back pocket for his wallet. The kid looked at his stomach with raised eyebrows. "Not _mine_," Chad said testily. _Moron_. What if his daughter turned out just like him, though? He wiped his hand across his face, wondering if he was sweating.

His phone rang when he was walking back out to the car, and Chad flipped it open as soon as he recognized Andrea's ringtone. "Miss me already?" he asked, juggling the bags of ice cream so he could get his keys out to unlock the door.

"My water just broke," Andrea informed him, her voice trembling like she was trying not to laugh or something.

"Very funny," Chad sighed. "I told you I'd be back in twenty minutes, and I meant it." He hung up and was just sliding the key into the ignition when the phone rang again. "Andy, I just told you-"

"My. Water. Just. _Broke_," his wife screamed at him. "Where the hell are you?"

"Wait, you were _serious?_ Why didn't you _say_ so? Just… just hang on, I'll be home in a minute." The ice cream went flying every which way as Chad gunned the engine and peeled out of the parking lot, flipping the switch that controlled the dash lights. He dimly remembered Lamaze class where they'd told him that there was usually no rush to get a pregnant woman to the hospital right after her water broke, that it was the contractions that _really_ decided things, but he wasn't taking any chances.

As luck would have it, her water had broken while she was in the kitchen looking for something; Chad knew better than to express his relief that they wouldn't need to have the couch cleaned. She made him go back out to the car to get the ice cream while she called her OB/GYN, and Chad listened to the one-sided conversation anxiously as he shoved the melting cartons of cookies &amp; cream into the freezer. "We should probably go get you checked in, right?" he asked nervously as soon as she hung up.

With an expression completely at odds with the frantic way she'd ordered him home, Andrea shook her head. "She said to wait until the contractions were five to ten minutes apart."

"And you really want to wait that long?" Chad asked. "What if there's a traffic accident on the freeway, and you have to give birth to her in the backseat of the Yukon?"

"Don't be silly," she told him.

"I don't have any morphine in the First Aid kit. You know that, right?"

"Well, I guess it couldn't hurt to be there just a _little_ early," Andrea decided a bit hastily.

With Andrea directing him, Chad got everything she needed into a bag and made a mental note to call Faith to stop by and walk Meredith while they were gone. The traffic wasn't _too_ bad but he was relieved to finally be there at the hospital since Andrea's contractions were getting stronger, and he could tell that she was in pain. She gripped his arm as he filled out the admission paperwork as fast as he could and he helped her into the hospital gown and up into the bed to wait. "If you brought a video camera, I'm never speaking to you again," she threatened.

Chad brushed her hair back from her forehead gently and reassured her that he had brought no such thing. "It's not going to take very long, is it?" he asked, frowning as she groaned at another contraction. Excited as he was to be a father, he hated the thought of Andrea being in pain; when she'd gotten shot, he'd been nearly out of his mind with fear for her. Granted, this wasn't exactly the same thing... but it was close enough, from the horror stories he'd heard from his sisters. "Can't they give you something? Or maybe just knock you unconscious until she's born?"

"Well, it's a little too late to pick a surrogate mother," Andrea gasped. "Here's the nurse; why don't you go call my dad and your parents? They'll want to know where we are so that they can fight over who gets to hold their granddaughter first."

After getting the calls made Chad realized that he felt a lot calmer and smiled at the thought that, even during a time that was so painful and frightening for her, Andrea was thinking of his peace of mind. He stuck the phone in his back pocket and hurried back to her side, intent upon giving her his undivided attention and support.

Andrea's eyes were narrowed against the pain of contractions when he came back in, and Chad took her hands in his. "Remember Lamaze class?"

"Waste of fucking time," she panted back at him.

"Now, now – she might be able to hear you." He demonstrated one of the breathing exercises, causing a passing nurse to grin down at her chart, and out of habit Andrea began to mimic him. She pressed down on his hands at the onset of another contraction, and he encouraged her to squeeze as hard as she needed to.

Four hours into her labor, she was crushing his fingers and he was regretting ever saying anything. To be honest, he was starting to regret ever sleeping with her to begin with as a result of the threats and epithets Andrea was slinging his way. Chad had thought the whole "_You_ did this to me!" thing only ever happened on television, but there he was.

  


_ _ _ _ _ _

  
When the outraged squalls of their daughter finally split the air Andrea sagged back against the pillow in relief, looking up at Chad. He was watching, spellbound, as one of the nurses wrapped the irritated newborn in a blanket and brought her over. "Here she is," the nurse said gently, placing little Jamilynn Iona Shelten in Andrea's arms.

"She's beautiful," Andrea smiled, blinking away the tears in her eyes as she cradled the newest member of the Shelten family. "Hey there, little one," she said softly. Jamilynn waved her tiny fists and wailed a protest, and Chad's hand stroked her hair as Andrea shifted her gown. When the little girl had stopped crying and drank her fill, Andrea glanced up at Chad to still see him watching with a look on his face that made her heart swell with love for him. "Do you want to hold her?" He nodded, still looking dazed, and she passed their daughter to him. "Here, Jamie, go to Daddy."

Chad smiled at the use his new title, and accepted the sleepy baby carefully. "She's so _small_," he said wonderingly, securely tucking the tiny bundle against his body as if he were afraid he'd drop her. "She'll get cuter, right?"

"Chad!"

"I'm just kidding," he assured her.

"You'd better be," she yawned. After placing a gentle kiss on the top of Jamilynn's head, Chad returned her to Andrea and sat on the side of the bed to put his arms around both of them. He bent to kiss her, and she smiled up at him. "How about getting the grandparents in here so they can see her? I think we'll be ready for visitors in a few minutes."

After getting cleaned up and combing her fingers through her tangled hair just in case somebody decided to get cute and bring a camera in, Andrea settled back and looked down at her daughter. Jamie's tiny little mouth stretched in a yawn and Andrea trailed her fingertips down her cheek, smiling. "You can't go to sleep yet, Daddy's going to get your Grandma and Grandpas." Between the three of them, they were going to spoil her rotten, she thought bemusedly.

Chad returned with her father in tow, and Andrea swallowed against the lump in her throat as she saw the tears in her father's eyes. Joe Battle came over to kiss her cheek and inspect his granddaughter, who was promptly proclaimed the most beautiful girl he'd ever seen (excepting Jamilynn's mother, of course), and Chad sat on the other side of the bed to watch the jaded retiree coo over a newborn baby. "Iona would've liked that you two named your little squirt after her," he said gruffly as he left to make room for James and Laurel.

Her in-laws were duly admiring of the new arrival who had decided that she had enough of being passed around like an hors d'oeuvre tray and was becoming so cranky, the only thing that would calm her down was to be settled back in her father's arms – a trait that both of them shared, Andrea thought with a smile.

The nurse returned with a bassinette for Jamie, and Chad unwillingly surrendered her after interrogating the poor woman to be sure that their daughter's wristband matched Andrea's and that no one would 'lose' her. Andrea managed to stop him from following the nurse and coaxed him back to his chair beside her bed. "They're not going to lose her," she reprimanded him.

"That stuff happens all the time in movies," Chad reminded her, but sat down with her anyway and kissed her neck. "How soon can I take my ladies home?"

Andrea leaned into the touch wearily, still hardly able to believe that they were now a family. The _pain_ had certainly been real enough, but the wonder of them having created such a perfect little person seemed to make the pain worthwhile. "We might be able to come home either tomorrow or the day after," she said sleepily, relaxing against the pillows as Chad drew the lightweight blanket over her chest and stroked her hair.

"I can't wait until she's thirteen," Chad whispered in her ear.

Andrea giggled as she stopped fighting the heaviness of her eyelids. "Don't borrow trouble." She fell asleep listening to her husband muttering something about making sure none of the other newborn baby boys were giving their little girl 'the eye.'

  


_fin_

________________________________________

_________


End file.
